The Legend of Arceus: The Shikon no Tama
by MyXRespectXForXKyogre-sama
Summary: Based off of The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker. In a world run amoke by demons, Sasuke must face them head-on with his best friend Seasor as a great fox demon has returned to drag the world into Hell once agin. Warning: very slight yaoi in some cases.
1. The Boy, the Beast, and the Jewel

_I have a few words to shed some light on the situation before you get confused. This is a cross over world from Naruto, Inuyasha, Pokemon, Avatar and Zelda. First thing, Itachi did not kill the clan, someone else did. Second, the world that they live in is the Great Sea in The Windwaker. Those of you who played the game and watched the anime maybe know what I'm talking about. Third, I **DO NOT** own any of the anime above (or games). I didn't create them (sure wish I did). Another thing, this story involves yaoi (aka: malexmale love) **HOWEVER, **it does not focus on the subject. Furthermore, it's very, very fluffy (so light it's nothing special). I wouldn't want to gross any of you out who hate it. Besides, it's more of a "just friends" relationship (again nothing special sorry you yaoi fans if any are reading this) I talked a lot. I'll wrap it up. Rated T for you know, violence, bloodshed and maybe language? Enjoy if you know, you're an anime fan and a fan of Zelda too. Don't hesitate to comment or do whatever either._

_--_

_500 years ago there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. The Original One sought peace with humans for so many years and blessed the land with green forests and tall mountains. One day, a demon of great evil stole that power for himself. With his evil heart he turned the land to darkness. But then…just as all hope had died, a young boy clothed in blue of oceans appeared as if from nowhere and stepped forth against the demon. Wielding the blade of calamity, he sealed the evil one away and restored peace to the land. The boy was known as the Hero of Men and his tale was passed down through generations until it became legend. But then a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom, and the great demon crept forth from the depths of the earth eager to resume its dark designs. The people prayed the Hero of Men would come back to save them but the boy did not appear...The people could do nothing but appeal to the Gods. As the hour of doom drew nigh, the people left their lives in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom? None remain who know. The kingdom was forgotten but the legend survived by the will of the Original One. On a certain island, it became customary to garb young boys in blue when they came of age. Clothed in blue of oceans, they aspire to find heroic blades and cast evil down. Elders only wish for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend…_

500 years later

It was a sunny and hot July 23rd on Outset Island and an eager Missy ran through grass and sand to wake up Sasuke. She had on a red kimono top with red stitches towards the end of the sleeves, red pants and a white robe shirt worn under it. She was a half fox demon so as a result; she had claws, cute golden eyes, but coffee-colored skin and her feet were normal and barefoot. Her hair reached to her shoulders and was strangely smooth even in the heat. _'Tch. He's probably still asleep that sleeping beauty!'_She thought while walking across a bridge to a lookout tower. She climbed the ladder quietly so she could sneak up on him. When she climbed to the top, she saw him out cold sleeping. His skin was a creamy white, unlike hers and he wore a blue shirt with his clan symbol on it. It looked like a ball with red on the top and white on the bottom. The top and bottom were separated by a thin gap and a small, white line hung down from the bottom half and he wore cream shorts. He wore a headband with his village's symbol on it. The symbol was a swirl and a beak on the right of it. He had shiny, short, jet black hair and it was spiky in the back with long bangs in the front. He slept peacefully on the wooden platform. "Oh Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up." She whispered then snuck behind him. He moved a little then opened his eyes wearily.

"Huh?" He spoke half asleep and slowly stood up. He yawned and stretched out before Missy spoke again.

"I see you're awake, sleeping beauty." She teased while sitting on the railing.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, surprised. He jerked and turned to face Missy in anger. "Where did you come from? And quit sneaking up on me like that!"

"Well excuse me for trying to wake you up on your birthday." She crossed her arms and made a disgusted look on her face.

"What?" He asked confusedly while standing up.

"That's right. It's your birthday. You should go see Lavender. He has something for you and it's not polite to let people wait." She stated then pointed to the house on the far right.

"Since when did you know about politeness?" He chuckled.

"Laugh it up. One of these days I'm going to get you back!" She frowned then jumped off of the platform and landed safely on the sand below. Sasuke climbed down the ladder and ran along the shore to the house. He stopped by and greeted the locals until an elder called to him.

"Hoy! Sasuke! Up here!" The elder called out from the balcony of his room. Sasuke looked up but had to squint to see.

"Hi?" He asked still unsure where the elder was.

"Yes, yes, good boy. I see you caught on just as suspected. From now on you must train your mind since you're as old as the hero himself." He lectured Sasuke.

"Okay. Um, I have to talk with Lavender and it can't wait." He said while running towards the house.

"Alright! Come talk to me after you're done!" The elder called after him then walked inside his house. Sasuke ran up the ramp and headed into the house shutting the door after him.

"You're late. I hope you're not using Kakashi as a role model." The deep voice of Lavender greeted Sasuke as he walked in the room. He wore white shorts, a white shirt, a chain necklace and green beads around his waist. He had pure white hair and eyes.

"I overslept." Sasuke said back.

"On your birthday? Anyway, this is a happy time because you're as old as the hero in the legend." He laughed a little then walked up the stairs and onto the second floor which was one wide hallway leading to a master bedroom to the right. The bedroom was large enough for 6 people. It had six beds which only three of the same headbands as Sasuke's on it, two desks, pot plants between every bed, and a window in the middle back wall between two beds and a shield above it. There were two wardrobes, one for three people, which can hold many things. At the hallway's end was the door to the huge bathroom. Across from the entrance was a door to another room. It looked locked but Sasuke didn't even glance at it for a second. Along the left wall hung pictures of the kids when they were younger. Sasuke followed him upstairs and turned to the pictures to get a closer look. The first picture on the far left showed his friend Naruto standing next to a tall man called Iruka. He had tan skin, brown hair in a short, spiky ponytail, a scar across his nose and kind, brown eyes. He wore a black, long sleeve shirt and dark blue pants. He was smiling on the porch and put his arm on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked like he didn't know what was going on. The next picture showed Missy when she was a baby and was being held by her mother, Alondra Monez. She had dark, brown hair, warm, brown eyes and a kind smile. She wore a white shirt with pink spots on it, and a long, light green skirt. She held Missy with much care while standing on the dock. The third picture showed Kakashi wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy, grey pants standing in front of a bridge with his rival, Gai, next to him on his left. Gai wore a green jumpsuit and a jacket vest over it. He wore his headband, which was red, across his waist. His hair was black, short and bowl-cut. He had black eyes, bushy eyebrows and a stunning smile across his face. Kakashi wore his mask so Sasuke couldn't tell if he was smiling but he probley was. The next picture showed of a beautiful, young woman sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. She had long, dark blonde hair, china-blue eyes and was smiling even though she was nine months pregnant with her only child. Her name was Kagami. It turned out that she didn't go into labor until the week after the picture was taken. The next picture was her son, Lavender, sleeping in his crib peacefully. He was only a couple weeks old and already his white hair grew out. The sixth picture showed Seasor when he was three and was cradled in one arm by his father, Ryuichi. Ryuichi looked like an older version of his son but he had scars all over his face from past battles. His eyes were alligator's like Seasor's but more of a strange combination of deadly one minute then kind the next. He stood waist deep in the ocean while Seasor stared admiringly into his father's eyes. Ryuichi smiled proudly at the camera. The last photograph was taken at a clearing on top of the cliff. Sasuke was only three in the picture. It showed four people. Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, stood on the far left. Next to him stood Sasuke, then his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, then finally his older brother, Itachi. His parents and he smiled but his brother had a frown on his face. It went well with his facial lines. They started from the point where his eyes and nose met then ran diagonally down and stopped at the middle of his cheek. He had black hair like Sasuke and his parents' but his was longer and tied back in a loose, down ponytail. His bangs were parted down the middle and hung on either side of his face. They were long to the point that he could put them behind his ears but he chose not to for the picture. He was so handsome that day that almost all the girls his age chased him around. Sasukeand he wore black, short sleeve shirts. Sasuke wore cream shorts but Itachi wore pants. Their mother wore a white shirt with light blue pants and smiled brightly while their father wore a dark blue robe with pants. His arms were crossed and had a gruff face. Sasuke frowned at the picture then looked at another wooden framed row of photos. There were four pictures this time. The first one showed young Missy and Naruto in their bathing suits and playing with sandcastles on the beach. It showed the tide coming in and swamped Naruto from behind while Missy laughed. He was shocked to have the cool sensation of the water touch him and it showed. The second one showed Seasorwearing his bathing suit and prepared to dive off the dock and into the sea with his father. He wore a big grin at the camera and his eyes sparkled from the sun's light. The next one was Lavender playing in very shallow water with his mother nearby. Sand was splattered all over his body, even on his hair and face, and he smiled while staring at the camera like it was an alien. The last one showed Itachi giving Sasuke a piggy-back ride around town. Sasuke was nuzzling in his brother's hair. Itachi smiled and only smiled if Sasuke was around. Sasukesighed and turned around to Lavender. Lavender looked through the wardrobe to the far right, the one that he used, for some clothes he saved since the elder gave him them. No one wore them because they were special. The only one who could wear them was the boy who turned 12, the hero's age. He pulled them out then closed the doors. He turned and walked over to Sasuke. "Here, try these on." He said handing the clothes to him.

"Fine." Came his reply. He took the clothes from him and changed quietly but quickly. He changed into a navy tunic, blue sandals, and shorts with a soft blue belt but it seemed a bit loose on him. _'Well, it's only for one day, right?'_He walked down the stairs to see what Lavender was going to say but he found Missy and Naruto sitting at the kitchen table. Narutohad on a black, short sleeve t-shirt and loose orange pants. His headband was off and so was Missy's. He had spiky blonde hair and crystal, blue eyes. Three lines that resembled whiskers were on each cheek. He pointed at Sasuke and laughed hysterically at him.

"Oh my god!" He started. "You look stupid!"

"I know, right!" Missy joined in and they both fell to the ground laughing.

"Don't-" He was cut off by Missy and Naruto before he tried to speak again. "I don't need-" He was cut off again then his face turned red.

"That's enough you two." Lavender scowled at them making them shut up.

"We're sorry Sasuke." Missy said standing and wiping a tear from her eye. "We just couldn't help it." Sasuke's face turned back to normal as he glared at Missy then Naruto as his reply.

"Anyway," Lavender looked at Naruto making sure he doesn't try to laugh before looking at Sasuke. "We're having a party tonight for you and we invited everyone on the island. I hope you won't be antisocial tonight."

"It depends on my mood." Sasuke said back then looked away.

"Someone's grumpy." Missy muttered to herself but Naruto heard her.

"Good one, Missy!" He said loudly.

"Good one what?" Sasuke glared at them both before showing he was annoyed.

"Uh, nothing! I said nothing." Missy tried to cover it up but failed with flying colors. "You idiot! Don't you know to keep some things to yourself?" She snapped at Naruto.

"You shouldn't have said it then!" He shot back. The two began to argue while Lavender walked Sasuke to the door.

"You should go talk with Seasor and I'll go chat with Kakashi." He instructed when they were outside.

"What does Seasor want?" He asked halfway down the ramp.

"He wants to give you something." Lavender replied while staring out into the vast sea. "If I were you I wouldn't keep him waiting."

"Where is he?"

"Over by the lookout tower by now."

"Why do you need to talk to Kakashi?" Lavender glared at him silently.

"It's none of your business! I have to go now." He stood up and disappeared in a short puff of smoke. Sasuke ran off past every house and across the bridge that was held by rocks but also crossed over the small gap of water between both land halves. He stopped when he reached the ledge to the lookout tower so he could spot Seasor since he liked to swim. He decided to look from the tower so he climbed up to the ledge and there Seasor was standing looking out at the island. He wore tattered, ripped, and patched shirt and pants. He had stern looking, golden alligator eyes, and medium brown hair that was held back in by a hair tie and light tan skin darkened his face but the sweat appeared with much clarity. He leaned on the railing then looked at Sasuke when he approached.

"You want to talk to me?" He asked Seasor while thinking, _'He better not laugh.'_

"Yeah, I want to give you something." He was hiding something behind his back as he walked toward Sasuke. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Sasuke did as told and Seasor handed him the gift. "Happy birthday!" He opened his eyes looked at the present. It was a red telescope with seagull designs on the side.

"Wow, thanks!" He replied sarcastically but grinned just a little.

"No prob. Why don't you try it out? Go on! Try to see the mailbox from here." He leaned on the railing again to get a close look. Sasuke looked through the telescope and spotted the mailbox. He also saw the mailman who has white hair that hangs down, a bird beak as a nose, a normal mouth, a purple, Indian shirt with white sleeves, the same kind of pants, bird legs, and a mailbag strapped to his waist. As soon as the mailman looked up he spotted something that made him warn others by making his arms turn into wings. "The mailman's weird, right?" Seasor asked while looking to see what was happening.

"Yeah, he is." Sasuke agreed but then he was startled by Seasor a second later.

"Oh my god! Sasuke, look up into the sky! Look up into the sky, quick!" Seasor screamed. Sasuke looked up and saw a monstrous bird with many colored tails fly through the sky holding a person in its huge talons. The bird was being attacked by cannonballs so Sasuke turned to see what was going on. A pirate ship sailed to the island launching cannonballs to knock the bird down. The last cannonball struck the bird in the beak when it was open causing it to drop the woman into a forest on top of a cliff on the island. "We have to help that lady before that bird comes back! But there's no way we can fight it off so we have to get weapons. Well, actually you do, Sasuke."

"Why only me?" He said while putting away the telescope.

"Remember? I can fight being an alligator." It was true. Seasor was a full alligator demon so he can fight in his true form whenever he wanted.

"Oh, yeah. Then where do I go?"

"Lavender could teach you. He knows all about swordplay. Meet me at the bridge after you're done." Sasuke jumped off the ledge and landed on the sand below then made a break for the house. He walked in and noticed Lavender wasn't there but Naruto was. He was in the kitchen following a cook book on how to make dinner.

"Where's Lavender?" Sasuke asked walking into the kitchen.

"I thought he said he had to go talk with Kakashi-sensei. I don't know where. Dinner will probley be done soon I hope so don't go anywhere too far." Naruto replied still stirring an orange soup in a kennel over a fire.

"Okay. I'll be back." With that said, Sasuke walked out of the door and to the elder's house to see what he wants. He climbed up a ladder and entered the upper house of the condo. As soon as he walked in the elder greeted him with a chuckle.

"My! You have grown so much! I still remember the day you were a baby! Are you that age already? You must learn all you can so you never feel sorry when you grow older. One can never learn too much. Now on the walls I have tacked up all you need to know." He pointed to the side wall with papers tacked up. "Now if you want to know my name's Sturgeon." Soon after that, a loud bang came from below and it knocked everything off the walls of Sturgeon's room. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! YOU KNOCKED EVERYTHING OFF OF MY SHELVES YOU DRATTED HOLIGAN!" He started to rampage around stomping into the floor and caused Sasuke to back up a few steps then calmed down. "Honestly," he said trying to catch his breath. "The hooligan I'm referring to is my younger and less intelligent brother, Orca. The lout just practices with his weapons and whatnot. Does he study? No! The brain's a muscle too, I think. Anyway, read what you can and you'll do fine."

"Okay. By the way, something happened outside-" Sasuke began but he stopped when he heard knocking on the door.

"Hm? I wonder who that is." Sturgeon opened the door and there stood Lavender holding a sword and sheath in his right hand while a spear was strapped to his back. "Lavender." Sturgeon greeted him and bowed his head slightly.

"Sturgeon." He greeted him casually then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I need to talk to you. Is that all right, Sturgeon?"

"Quite alright my boy." Sturgeon replied then walked back to his desk while reading. Sasuke followed Lavender outside and on the dirt path.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Sasuke already knew it wasn't any good. The only time Lavender would have his spear ready was when danger drew near. He handed the sword to Sasuke.

"Take it. Kakashi and I had a talk with Orca after the bird incident. You'll be better off with this." Sasuke took the sword and strapped it around himself.

"But I don't even know how to use it." He said drawing the blade out and performing some sword tricks.

"You'll learn now go rescue that woman." Sasuke sheathed the sword and ran to the cliff. He had to hike up a huge hill but when he climbed to the top there was a wall of small trees blocking the way so he drew out his sword and sliced them out of the way then put it back. He climbed so high that he could feel the wind and hear it howling. He saw Seasor standing in front of a bridge connecting one cliff to the forest cliff.

"It took you long enough." Seasor said then started to cross the bridge. "One more thing, don't look down."

"I'm not stupid." Sasuke shot back crossing the bridge. They finally crossed to the other side and entered the emerald forest. They walked in a bit then could see the woman hanging on a branch a couple yards away. The two went around a huge rock blocking their way, climbed and jumped off ledges until they stood in an opening in front of the tree she was hanging from. Two small, monster birds that looked resembling to the big bird flew down carrying two pig-like monsters called moblins then dropped them on the ground to fight the boys. Seasor pulled out a kunai knife with his right hand then spun it around and gripped it tightly while Sasuke drew his sword out and struck one of the moblins first while Seasor went behind the moblin and stabbed it in the back. After a few more stabs and slices, the moblins were defeated and the boys were unharmed. _'That wasn't bad for my first try'_Sasuke thought while putting his sword away. Seasor put his kunai away and looked to Sasuke.

"Let's go help her." They walked closer and saw the woman has long, silky, black hair held back by a white ribbon, she wore a white kimono top with red baggy pants. Her face was kind and her eyes were closed. Sasuke and Seasor lifted her from the branch and carried her down. She woke up in Sasuke's arms and looked around with her gentle black eyes like his.

"Where am I?" She asked while looking strangely at the boys. "Who are you?"

"My name's Seasor and this is Sasuke." He explained. "You're in Outset Island. We saw that bird drop you so we came to rescue you."

'_That's right'_ She thought _'I was sailing on the sea until that bird came and…'_

"My lady! Lady Kikyo! Where are you?!" A voice yelled among the bushes. A small boy jumped out of them while panting a few seconds later. He had pointy ears like a demon, a bushy tail, red hair in a blue ribbon, out dated clothes, paws for hands and fox like legs. He was only about one and a half feet tall. "Lady Kikyo, there you are!" He squealed again. She tried to stand up but was still wobbly so Sasuke helped her.

"Shippo, I wouldn't expect you to be here." Kikyo said while holding the small little boy in her hands.

"I was worried when that bird nabbed you like that and dropped you off into a summit." Shippo started to cry a little as he went on. "I thought you wouldn't make it."

"Shippo, I want you to meet my rescuers." She turned and made him look in their direction. "The swordsman is Sasuke and the brown haired one is Seasor."

"Are you a fox?" Seasor asked then exchanged looks with Sasuke.

"Yep! My name's Shippo. Happy to meet you! Thank you for saving Lady Kikyo from those terrible monsters."

"Yes, thanks." Kikyo said while smiling at the two boys.

"It's no problem." Came Sasuke's reply.

"Anytime." Seasor said, grinning a little.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get back to the island!" said a very impatient Shippo. He ran ahead of the others then waited for them to catch up. They all made it out of the forest and about to cross the bridge when Missy stood at the other side waving to the two boys and smiling gently. They waved back and she crossed. She was halfway over until the huge bird came and flew directly to her from the blinding light of the sun.

"Missy! Watch out!" Sasuke shouted but it was too late. Missy looked but the bird snatched her in its huge talons then flew away with a massive screech.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" She screamed as she was taken away. Sasuke took off after her, making everyone watch. He didn't look where he was going and fell straight off the edge of the cliff but luckily Seasor caught his hand in time and Kikyo grabbed his waist, pulling him up.

"I have to go save her!" Sasuke yelled and struggled desperately.

"You fool!" Kikyo said. "She's gone now and there's nothing you can do!" Sasuke stopped struggling and watched as Missy slowly faded away into the distance.

They reached the island to find the whole crew of pirates waiting on the shore with their ship docked waiting to see Kikyo. "Ah, my lady, you have returned!" The pirate with a red bandana said. "Who are they?"

"The swordsman is Sasuke and the brown haired is Seasor." Kikyo introduced them.

"Humph! Children! We better not have any on this ship!"

"But we haveto go save our friend!" Sasuke stated to the pirates.

"He's right!" Shippo joined in. "The huge bird snatched that little girl up!"

"There's no way we're taking two runts with us!"

"Zuko, you have to understand. These children need our help." Kikyo tried to reason with him but failed.

"What's the kid done for us then?" He shot back.

"Is that so?" Came the voice of the mailman.

"Hey!" Zuko shouted at the mailman, "Where do you get off into being in someone else's business!"

"Please, all I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates didn't come to this quiet, peaceful island that poor girl wouldn't have gotten snatched away by that bird." The mailman explained.

"I know that but we don't know where that bird went." Shippo piped up.

"As a mailman I go around island to island so I hear many things. I've heard that little girls or even women are getting kidnapped by monsters to the Forsaken Fortress never to be seen again." The mailman told them.

"The Forsaken Fortress?" Kikyo looked surprised when the mailman said that. She feared that place as well as the other pirates and Shippo too.

"So what is it going to be?" The mailman crossed his arms. "Under the circumstances I don't see that as a problem helping these two kids out."

"Okay, fine. We'll help the boys but they better not cause us headaches." Kikyo agreed with them and headed toward the ship with the crew and Shippo. Sasuke and Seasor followed but the mailman called to Sasuke,

"You there, are you Sasuke?" The boy turned around.

"Yeah."

"Come here." He walked up to the mailman after looking back at Seasor then turned to look at him. "I have something for you from someone named Itachi." He handed Sasuke a small box with a string and card attached. Sasuke took the package, looking confused.

'_Itachi sent me something? I wonder what it could be.'_ He thought as he read the letter. On the front was a picture of an exotic island with palm trees and handwriting that said: _Happy Birthday, Sasuke_. He quickly opened it and read it to himself. It read:

_Dear little brother,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't come to your birthday party but I can make it up to you. Inside the box is a small something that you'll probley like. If you're wondering where I am right now well, actually I have no idea. Maybe someday we might meet up somewhere. You should travel when you get older, you'll like it! Keep this treasure safe until I return._

_Love,_

_Itachi_

Sasuke put the card away in his pocket and opened the small box. He pulled out a small, pink, shiny jewel which was a necklace. He put it around his neck and held the jewel in his hand. "I've heard some rumors about a jewel like that." The mailman said.

"Isn't it a little, um, girly?"

"I suppose but I've heard a jewel like that can bring good fortune in a weird kind of way."

"Sasuke!" Seasor shouted from the ship. "Are you coming?"

"I'm coming!" Sasuke shouted back. "What's your name?" He asked the postman who was about to fly off.

"My name's Quill and if there's any problem you can come to my island. We will do our best to aid you." He flew off and Sasuke ran and boarded the ship. The ship left the dock and everyone was on the shore waving them goodbye. Sasuke spotted Naruto, Lavender and Kakashi on the deck outside their home and they were waving goodbye. Kakashihad white hair, a black mask covering his mouth and nose, his headband was covering his left eye, he wore a black, long sleeve shirt, black gloves with metal plating on the top, army pants and he looked a little sad as he waved. Sasuke and Seasor waved with two hands until Kikyo spoke up to them.

"How much longer will this last? Do you two have an estimate?" Kikyo calmly and expressionlessly asked. "I can tell you two are going to get more sentimental from here on out. There's still time, you know. We can turn this ship around and take you two back to your island."

"We're not leaving." Seasor shot back. "Right, Sasuke? Sasuke?"


	2. The Forsaken Fortress

'_I wonder where he is by now. Is he thinking about me? I wish I could see him soon_.' He thought, still holding on to his jewel. He let go when his mind snapped back to reality.

"Sasuke?" Seasor asked again, this time poking him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. When are we getting there?" Sasuke asked Kikyo, letting go of the jewel. Kikyo looked at the jewel with disbelief.

'_Is that really what I think it is?! How did he get it?_' She thought then answered him. "We should arrive by nightfall. Where did you get that jewel?" She asked emotionlessly.

"My brother mailed it to me as a present." He answered and looked away into the horizon.

'_I see. Then that must mean he's that Uchiha.'_ She thought.

"Is everything okay, Kikyo?" Seasor asked uneasily.

"Everything's fine. I was just thinking." Kikyo replied while walking up a few stairs to where Zuko was steering the ship. Sasuke turned back to face the sea still in his thoughts.

"Is everything alright, Sasuke?" Seasor asked. "You're not getting seasick or homesick, are you?"

"No. I'm just thinking." Sasuke replied.

"Well stop. We're supposed to go below deck and I'm sick of the sea smell. It's giving me a headache." Seasor jumped off the ledge they were on and walked through a door on the other side then Sasuke soon followed. The room they were in was a small room with stairs going down and a cabin across the gap.

"Let's go see what's in that room." Seasor said pointing then running to it.

"Wait. I really don't think we should-" Sasuke was cut off because Seasor knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Come on, Sasuke. It's not like we're stealing anything and no one's down here anyway." Seasor said when he walked into the room. Sasuke gave in then joined him. It was a small room but it looked like it belonged to a queen. There was a fancy bed which Seasor was now laying on. There was a desk on Sasuke's right and it had a small chest on it filled with colorful gems. Above it was a picture of a boy dressed in blue and black hair. On his left was a wardrobe with all kinds of perfumes on the top. Next to the wardrobe was a strange map of the Great Sea and in the middle a triangle was formed by three, small islands.

"Seasor, will you get off that bed?" Sasuke yelled at him, looking nervously while walking in from the doorway.

"Will you chill out? What's the big problem, anyway? I told you no one's down here." Seasor replied, getting off the bed and looking straight at the map. "What does this mean?" He pointed at the map, tracing the triangle with his index finger.

"I don't know. Since it's on a pirate ship, it must be some kind of treasure map." He said while eyeing it.

"A treasure map?" Seasor exclaimed since he loved treasure more than anything else.

"That's what it looks like. Anyway, let's go down below. We can look at it later." Sasuke walked out of the room and down the steps until he reached a large room with raised platforms and lanterns hung by ropes to the ceiling. Across the room was a ledge leading into another room. "Hey, look at this." Sasuke stated to Seasor who was walking into the room.

"Let's go across, Sasuke!" Seasor jumped to one platform then was stuck. The other platform was too big of a jump so he came up with a plan. He ran to the lantern rope then jumped on it while being careful not to get burned. "Come on, Sasuke! It's fun!" He yelled then let go to jump to the next platform. Sasuke joined in and easily jumped to where Seasor was. They continued with Seasor going first then Sasuke and also being careful not to fall unless they want bumps and bruises. They finally jumped to the ledge and entered the small room. The sides were crowded by barrels and a skull was hanging above a treasure chest. Sasuke opened the chest and pulled out a purple bag which the front looked like a monster face because it had yellow eyes and red for the mouth. "What is it?" Seasor asked.

"Let's see." Sasuke opened it and found a tag inside. It read:

_This is the Spoilers bag. It can hold up to as many as nine different items that you steal from enemies._

"You should hold it, Seasor." Sasuke handed the bag to Seasor and he took it and wore it like a slouch bag. Kikyo called from above deck after Seasor wore it.

"Sasuke, Seasor, we're here at the Forsaken Fortress! Get up here and have a look!"

"We should go." Sasuke said as he jumped down to the floor below and Seasor followed him.

"That was fast, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Sasuke climbed up the ladder first and then Seasor followed when they opened the door to the outside it was already dark and the full moon was hanging in the middle of the air. The wind was silent and cold as Sasuke felt an evil presence near by. The stars were bright as they illuminated a dark, eerie looking fortress ahead. The ship was anchored behind a rock away from the sight of the searchlights scanning the sea and the land. The moonlight illuminated their skin as they stepped forward. Kikyo saw them from the crow's nest then called out.

"Up here!"

"Let's go Sasuke!" Seasor ran around the pole to climb the ladder on the other side and Sasuke followed. As they climbed they turned their heads to look at the fortress. When they climbed to the top they saw the whole entire thing. They saw the huge bird at its nest near the prison chamber, rocks on the ground, searchlights, huge wooden doors, anchors hanging from the branches of steel, and a part of a broken pirate ship at the top.

"Well, here we are." Kikyo began. "I heard this place use to belong to pirates but that was a long time ago. I think I figured out where your friend might be." She pointed to a window where a searchlight was scanning. "She would probley be there. Do you think?"

"That might be right but how do we get there?" Seasor asked as Kikyo turned to them.

"I already have a plan." She looked at Sasuke and came closer until he got this worried look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked while Kikyo's shadow loomed over him. Not too long after Sasuke found himself in a barrel on the cannon pull. He struggled to get out but Kikyo quieted him.

"Listen, don't struggle. We're pros at stuff like this. We'll launch you to the door."

"Everybody ready?!" Zuko commanded, "Launch in 3…2…1…launch!" Sasuke was thrown into the air in his barrel not a moment later.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he flew in the air and towards the door. The only problem was that as he got closer he noticed he wasn't flying towards the door but he was flying straight towards the wall. The barrel smashed into pieces as he collided with the wall and his sword flew and landed on the ledge where his destination was.

"Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark." Seasor said watching the whole thing from the ship. Sasuke stayed smushed on the wall like an insect until he finally peeled off and plummeted into a pool of water below. He rose to the surface and swam to a walkway then ran up some steps.

'_So this is the Forsaken Fortress.'_ He thought as he hid from the searchlights. _'I'd better be on my guard.'_ He hid in a barrel so the bottom was on the top and cautiously walked across the huge opening stopping whenever the searchlight approached. He finally walked to the stairs and climbed up with the barrel on him until he crossed a hallway under an arch. He took off the barrel and looked around his surroundings. He was near the ocean and one of the cannons built into the wall. One of the near walls was a ladder. He climbed the ladder until he stood at a little platform with one of the many searchlights. He saw a moblin running the searchlight and decided to sneak up on it. "Great. I don't even have my sword! Great plan, Kikyo!" He tried to mutter it but the moblin heard him and shut down the searchlight to attack Sasuke. "There goes my sneak attack." He ran to the beast knowing it had a stick it its hand. The moblin struck but missed Sasuke as he fake it out by running to a pot filled with sticks. He picked the pot up and threw it at the moblin. The pot smashed making the moblin back up a bit then Sasuke rushed at it with a stick and defeated it in no time. After the moblin disappeared in black smoke out of defeat, Sasuke noticed a bracelet with a butterfly on it. He picked it up and put it in his pocket then climbed down the stairs thinking, _'Well, that's one down. Now I have to find out where the next one is.' _He ran under the arch and entered to door to his left. He entered a two floor room which looks like a bed room since twin beds were on the ground and there was a statue of a pig-like guard wielding a spear on the eastern wall. A lantern hung from the ceiling by a rope. He remembered what Seasor showed and swung from the rope to the other side. He walked through the door and found another hallway under an arch. _'I think I'm going the right way. I hope I am.'_ He looked out from the arch and found another ladder near the sea. He climbed it and found another moblin running the searchlight that he needs to shut off or else he couldn't continue. He fought the moblin that shut off the searchlight and picked up the butterfly bracelet then left the way he came and continued across the hallway to the other side of a wooden box. He opened the door and found himself in a room with two pig-like guards wielding a spear and lantern. He also spotted thieving rats on the ceiling and a barrel behind the pole which was nearest to him. Below was a small rowing boat being hung above water. _'Great. How am I supposed to get past with two guards?!' _He thought out a strategy and timed it right so when the first guard turned his back on him he made a break for the barrel and he made it. He hid himself in the barrel like last time and moved cautiously past the two guards, almost getting caught only once, and tried not to get noticed by the rats running about. He snuck past the second guard with his heart pounding against his rib cage and walked with ease to the huge wooden door. He dropped the barrel and opened the door with a loud _squeak_ and walked outside where he could hear and feel the wind perfectly. He ran up some stairs, put another barrel on, snuck past the final guard and took the path to the left while the guard strolled to the right. He walked far enough for him to have a sense of security from it. He took the barrel off and ran up the pathway until he saw a very thin ledge. He sidled it slowly, hugging the wall until he reached the other side. He ran up some stairs and crossed another ledge then ran up more stairs and across a metal plate on the ground. He spotted his sword and a moblin with a knife and wooden shield guarding the door. "My sword!" He exclaimed then was startled as steel spikes shot up from the plate. _'Uh-oh.'_ He thought then rolled past the moblin and grabbed the blade, swung it and broke the moblin's shield. He then made a few jabs killing the moblin and unlocking the prison door. Sasuke opened the door and sheathed his blade. He walked in a huge, round chamber that on the walls was a spiral ledge that lead up to an opening in the ceiling. There was also a prison box with steel bars and a steel door. Three girls were imprisoned in there. There was a rich, long, blonde haired girl, wearing a fancy dress, shoes, a diamond hair piece, holding a fan, and she had freckles and looked up at Sasuke with a poor, long, brown haired girl, wearing tattered clothing like Seasor's and she had a mole on her face. Missy was also there and piped up when she saw Sasuke in the room.

"Sasuke!" She yelled, happy to be rescued and making the other girls look at him "You came!"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't just leave you here!" He said back. He started to walk when he heard flapping of huge wings. He looked around then looked up. "Whoa!" Was all he could get out when the huge bird dropped from the outside into the room. Sasuke jumped back and about to draw his sword out but the bird snatched him in its beak and flew up to show its master.

"Sasuke!" Missy yelled out but she couldn't do anything. The bird brought him around to its master waiting on the ship wreck, in front of an ebony door. The master had long, black hair in a thin ponytail, he had yellow, demonic eyes which was blue above them, he had one blue, jagged stripe on either side of his face from his ear to the middle of his cheek, he wore armor in the shape of a dragon's head on his arms and a blue kimono shirt with white pants under it and a ribbon-belt tied around his waist, black, armor shoes, and a long sword in its sheath. At the end of the handle was a purple orb, and he had claws. He took one look at Sasuke then stared at the jewel around his neck. He made his decision and jerked his head in a way that was a command for the bird to toss Sasuke out to the sea.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed while disappearing from the man's sight. As he drifted somewhere in the sea unconscious, a blue alligator swam up to him and took him away.


	3. Isle of Merchants

The next day, Sasuke's eyes were closed shut. All he could see was blackness until he heard a voice. It sounded familiar like the ocean's wave. "Wake up. Wake up, Sasuke!" It said. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw the sun and seagulls but they closed again. "Pull yourself together, Sasuke!" Sasuke opened his eyes and kept them open. He looked around to where he was. He was under a small cliff and found himself lying on a boat. "Have you come to your senses yet?" The voice asked making Sasuke look around. He saw no one until a blue cat with a mermaid's tail, fins like a mane on its head, and cute, blue eyes jumped from the water and landed in front of Sasuke. "I see you're surprisingly dull-witted."

"Whoa!" Sasuke exclaimed then fell back and hit his head on the back of the boat. The cat just laughed at him as he cringed from the pain.

"Did I startle you? I suppose it is only natural. I am one of the few creatures to speak the words of men." It explained.

"Who and what are you?" Sasuke asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"I am the only water cat in the world and my name is Vaporeon. I have brought you here because there is something I wish to ask. I've been watching you for a long time, ever since you departed on that ship to rescue your friend. But such a bold attempt was foolhardy! I suppose you saw him."

"Saw who?" Sasuke stopped rubbing his head and listen fully to what Vaporeon had to say.

"The man who commands the bird and the fortress. His name is….Groudon."

"Groudon?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Yes. He who commands the army of Hell after his father looks for the jewel. It seems that you have it. Anyway, he wields the sword called the Sounga. Eleven years ago, he and his brother fought and they both died but now they both are resurrected. But even before that, he sought the sacred Shikon jewel, the one that's around your neck, so he can spread his evil designs, consume the world in darkness and rip through time and space to become the strongest being that exists."

"This jewel can do all that and why didn't he take it from me before?" Sasuke questioned with his dark eyes widened.

"No but it can create new allies by controlling the Original One and he probley saw your clothing and thought twice then tried to kill you." Vaporeon explained.

"What would that be?"

"I'm not quite sure. No one remembers since that fateful day. You don't need to worry about it yet. Anyway, a kind lad rescued you after meeting me. He's on this island somewhere buying a sail so he should be back. He said his name was Seasor. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. We're from Outset Island." Sasuke jumped out of the boat and walked out of the little pool of sea water. "By the way," He started. "Have you seen where this jewel came from, in the last week or so?"

"A demon once possessed it, I heard. But that demon was slain by a young man not too long ago."

"Where was he? What did he look like?"

"I'm not sure but I heard he was last seen on this island. For your information, this is Windfall Island far to the east of the Forsaken Fortress. It is a land of merchants so don't get carried away."

"I won't!" Sasuke called out as he ran across the beach and the grass. He gazed out at what he saw since it was strange to him. He saw two little girls playing tag with each other. The blonde haired girl wore her hair in pigtails, a green, short sleeve shirt, and blue shorts and dark blue eyes. The brown haired girl wore a ponytail, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, red shorts, freckles on her face and deep brown eyes. Sasuke stopped and approached them making them giggle.

"Did you see someone with tattered clothes around here?" Sasuke asked unaware of who these girls were.

"Can't say." The brown haired girl replied.

"But if you give us two rupees we may remember something." The blonde joined in. Sasuke sighed and reached into his wallet and pulled out two, shiny, emerald, small crystals and handed them one each to the girls.

"Just to let you know, mister," The brown haired girl spoke up while pocketing the rupee. "My name's Amber and this is Caitlin." She pointed to the girl next to her. "We are called the little tipsters."

"That's…..nice." Sasuke bit his tongue to try not to yell because he was getting frustrated.

"We saw him. He's near the tree walking in circles and trying to get people to rescue his daughter." Caitlin explained.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke realized she wasn't describing Seasor and turned to face them.

"That's right." Amber said, "He's looking for someone to save his daughter at the Forsaken Fortress."

"Have you seen anyone else in tattered clothes?" Sasuke looked annoyed by now.

"No, sorry. Now leave us alone. We're playing here!" Caitlin yelled at him then continued to play. Sasuke ran up the rest of the hill until he saw docks by the sea crowded by sailors, a huge, decorative arch, a red mailbox, a wall around a small town which on the left is covered by rocks, a bomb shop on the cape, a wooden ramp leading to a hole in the wall, and people everywhere walking in, strolling, staring at the arch and chatting with other people. He also noticed three fat pigs running around the grass. _'Damn. He could be anywhere!'_ He thought then started to walk to the arch taking in the new scenery. When he passed the arch he noticed a huge windmill and an advertisement sign about a Chu Chu Jelly Shop next to the real thing. _'What is Chu Chu Jelly?_ I have no time for this!' He continued to walk, bumping into people and receiving nasty looks and a few laughs. He passed a mansion and started to climb the stairs until someone bumped into him knocking both of them to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, jerk!" The voice shouted. A boy stood up and frowned at Sasuke. He had short brown hair, a brown jacket and tan shorts with blue eyes and freckles.

"How about you?" Sasuke shot back glaring at the boy.

"Stay out of my way." The boy walked past Sasuke and pushed him out of his way then disappeared in a huge crowd of people.

"My town is nice but these people are losers! Where's Seasor?" He muttered to himself then climbed up the stairs. He saw two elderly women chatting, a guy sitting on a bench staring into the sea, another guy in a red suit staring at him, stairs to a bar and under that was a small, roadside store. The merchant had a black mustache and wore a blue, hooded jacket with white fur and was selling something to Seasor.

"No less than fifty." The merchant bargained.

"No more than seventy." Seasor bargained back.

"Sixty is my final offer. Take it or leave it." The merchant offered.

"I'll take it." Seasor pulled out one purple rupee and two blue one then placed them on the table. The merchant handed Seasor the sail with the water symbol on it. "Thanks!"

"Come back anytime!" The merchant said and put even more things on display. Seasor turned in Sasuke's direction and almost fell over.

"Sasuke? You're still alive?" He asked, stunned.

"Well, yeah. You found me in the sea."

"I didn't think you would make it though. So how was the Forsaken Fortress? Did you rescue Missy?"

"No. I got thrown out. I did see other girls though."

"Then Vaporeon is waiting for us but let's go stroll through town. We haven't been here and I figured out this is the perfect place to hear some rumors and great bargains."

"But-"

"Will you relax? Vaporeon said we can do other things after we get the sail. It told me it'll tell you that so come on." Seasor walked to stairs across from the shop passing by a crowd of people.

"What are we going to see?" Sasuke tried to keep up with Seasor.

"You see that big windmill?" He pointed to it farther away.

"Yeah."

"I heard it was a wind-powered Ferris wheel!"

"But it doesn't seem like it works." Seasor stopped when he reached a circle clearing with a fancy entrance to the Ferris wheel, a small walkway to the outside of the wall, a walkway to the higher floor of the mansion with a lady standing next to it, a school with a gang of four younger boys patrolling around, and a red, brick picture shop.

"Darn. I thought it would work and we could ride it. Let's go ask people what's wrong with it." The two boys ran across the clearing to the woman. She was wearing a long, yellow dress with dark blue, long hair and blue eyes. "Excuse me, ma'am." Seasor politely approached the lady. "Do you know what's wrong with the Ferris wheel?"

"Of course I do." She replied. "For it to work someone needs to press the power switch when there is a fair wind which should be a northern wind."

"Okay, thanks." Sasuke replied while heading the other way. The two were about to walk down the stairs when the gang of boys stopped them. The leader had short, brown hair, dark blue eyes, freckles, wore a dark, brown hat, sleeveless jacket, a long sleeve blue shirt with buttons, and dark green pants. The one behind him had black hair, light brown eyes, a light, short sleeve purple shirt, and dark purple pants. The third one had short, brown hair sticking up, green eyes, freckles, a short sleeve orange shirt and black shorts. The last one had short, brown hair in a bowl haircut, dark brown eyes, a green short sleeve shirt, and dark blue shorts.

"Where you goin', buds, to your ballroom dance?" The four started to laugh hysterically after they all saw the jewel around Sasuke's neck and started to pitch in on the joke.

"Yeah, you don't want to be late to be elected the king and the queen!" The spiky haired boy started to mock them.

"Very funny." Sasuke said in his anti-social tone.

"Leave us alone you little brats!" Seasor scolded them for being made fun of but the boys didn't even listen.

"Hey boss," The bowl-cut haired boy spoke u. "Do you think they're married?"

"I'd hate to see their kids!" The last one commented.

"Hey, bud," The leader started. "I think I've seen you around here somewhere."

"You don't mean that weird guy with nail polish, do you?" The spiky boy asked.

"No wonder! They look alike don't they?" The leader asked while starting to think of another joke.

"Yeah cause both of them look like girls!" The bowl-cut boy laughed after he made that statement. Sasuke realized who they meant and asked thought curiously.

"What did he look like?"

"Why do you want to know?" The leader shot back.

"Because I might know him."

"You don't know who you're messing with. We are the famous killer bees! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! We're not taking orders from the likes of you!" The other boys cheered with their leader chanting:

"_Killer Bees! Killer Bees! Killer Bees!"_

"Let's go, Sasuke." The two walked down the stairs and past the two, elderly women gossiping about things. The woman on the left had blonde hair in a bun, a long, yellow skirt, and a green, short sleeve shirt while the other was a bit taller and had dark brown hair held up off her back, a navy blue, short sleeve shirt, and a matching long, skirt.

"Did you see that man a few days ago?" The blonde spoke with excitement.

"I know! He was a hunk! Did you see the way he looked at me? If only I was younger!" The other was just as excited.

"He looked so adorable! With his little robe, headband, nailpolish…eek!" Sasuke listened in on the conversation and stopped to hear more.

"I wonder if he'll come back to visit!" The blonde spoke, unable to control her excitement.

"He's just so hot! Maybe I should get my granddaughter to marry him."

"I thought she was in love with another man."

"Darn." They noticed Sasuke was standing right there next to them. "What do you want, kid?" She asked changing her attitude real quick.

"Who were you talking about?" He asked, not moving when Seasor tried to pull him.

"Listen, little kid," The blonde started to get very annoyed with Sasuke interrupting their conversation. "This is a grown-up's conversation. We don't need you bugging us about who we are talking about. Come back when you're older."

"But I just wanted to know-" Sasuke was cut off as Seasor grabbed his shirt and started yanking him away.

"Come on, Sasuke." The two walked down the stairs, under the arch and walked into the water a little bit to reach where Vaporeon and the boat was under the cliff.

"I see you two found a sail." It spoke up, jumping out of the water and into the boat. "If you're ready then let's depart to the Great Sea!" The two climbed into the boat, opened the sail and used it. They turned the boat around until they were sailing to the east.


	4. Dragon Roost Cavern

Seasor was in control of the map and compass while Sasuke steered the boat. The wind filled up the sail making them go even faster.

"Hey, Vaporeon," Sasuke spoke up after a few minutes sailing on the sea, "Where are we going?"

"Ah, yes. We are sailing to the first part of your adventure, Dragon Roost Island."

"I heard that's where the postal workers live." Seasor joined in looking at the map. A few more minutes passed and they were still sailing this time Windfall was nearly out of site as they sailed past a paw print shaped island. "What's that?" Seasor asked, looking at it while they sailed.

"That would be Paw Print Isle. I heard from men that it's the best place to get chu chu jelly." Vaporeon explained.

"I saw a shop where they make potions of it at Windfall." Sasuke spoke then saw the small black dot of an island revealing itself on the horizon. "Is that Dragon Roost?"

"Yes, it is." Vaporeon replied then laid in the boat like a cat. "We should be arriving in another hour or so and you two have plenty of time to rest. Wake me up when you arrive."

"You know," Seasor began. "Sailing like this reminds me of living with my father and that whole bay he owned. Time went by fast then."

"I wonder if there're any monsters out here." Sasuke wondered aloud.

"Monsters?" Seasor repeated turning his gaze towards Sasuke.

"You mean you don't know?" Sasuke's tone changed to sarcasm trying to get as much amusement as possible.

"I see what you're trying to do! It's not gonna work on me this time, pal! So quit while you're ahead!" Seasor snapped back then turned his head so he could look to the sea.

"I'm serious. You never know when one's gonna sneak up. Just think about what happened back at our island." Sasuke grinned a little when he saw Seasor stiffen up though it wasn't clear in his voice. "Okay, fine. It's your funeral."

"Quit playin' me, man. If anyone knows the sea it's me." Seasor calmed himself and looked around for anything so he could prove Sasuke wrong. _Tch! He's lying! There's no monsters in the sea. They're just a myth._

An hour and a half went by and the tiny, little, black dot on the horizon grew to be a huge, native-American island with a towering, extinct volcano in the center. On top of the volcano sat a huge, red dragon with horns on it's head, huge wings and a long, gray beard growing only under it's chin. It was yelling harshly above the clouds seemingly in a rage. Half-way up the mountain was a huge, dark cloud circling it with mighty winds. "Hey, we're here." Seasor shook Vaporeon once to wake it up.

"Alright, alright!" Vaporeon stretched out like a cat and looked ahead. "Ah, yes. Dragon Roost Island. You two look up at the mountain top. Do you see anything?" The two boys looked up but had to shield their eyes from the sun. They couldn't see what was there anyway because of the clouds.

"See what?" Sasuke asked while squinting to get a better view.

"I know. I can't see anything either." Seasor agreed then took his eyes and put them on the island.

"Well," Vaporeon began. "There's a dragon on top of this island by the name of Valoo. He is known as the Great Sky Spirit who connected with the Gods ages ago. He has a jewel that will help with your quest. Ask him and come back down here. For as long as I've known him he was gentle. I wonder why he's acting so strangely."

"That would explain the storm." Seasor said as he put away the sail making the boat stop before they crashed to the shore. The island they arrived on was decorated with palm trees along a dirt path. The was a small, circle shaped pond, only one foot deep, a Cliffside road leading to two mold covered, black blocks on top of a boulder with other boulders, large and small, scattered throughout the island. Below a broken, wooden bridge littered the ground and there was a tunnel leading to the other side of the island. On top of a platform where the bridge led to was another tunnel that led to the other side of the island only higher and through a cliff. This time it had a red, wooden frame around it and a red mailbox like the one at Windfall Island on the side of the platform. Seagulls were flying around and calling out to each other as the two boys jumped from the boat to the shallow shore. They pulled the boat on the sand so it wouldn't be swept away by the waves.

"Now be careful you two." Vaporeon warned while jumping out and landing on the hot sand. "It's dangerous now that Valoo is angered. There must be a reason behind it so let's go talk with the natives around here."

"How do we get up there?" Seasor asked while leading the others on the dirt road.

"Use your imagination. It's not hard." Vaporeon replied while keeping up. Sasuke ignored the two and stopped when he saw a weird looking plant growing from the ground. The plant was actually a blue bomb with leaves growing around it. There were three of them in a patch and in the middle was a wooden sign. It said: _Danger! Do not touch bomb flowers!_

"What are these bomb flower things?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't touch it!" Vaporeon exclaimed. "They are very dangerous. Even the slightest touch could make them set off. They only grow around here and nowhere else. They're very rare." The three kept walking past the pond until they turned and saw a huge boulder that blocked the way up a hill.

"I guess we have to blast through it." Seasor piped up and drew nearer to a couple of close bomb flowers.

"Okay, but make it quick." Vaporeon said then leapt out of the way. Seasor quickly picked the bomb up, immediately setting the string on fire, and placed it down in front of the boulder then backed away quickly. After a few minutes the bomb exploded sending the debri to fall everywhere and causing another bomb to grow in its place. The explosion caused dust to fall on the three and it almost threw Sasuke backwards.

"Whoa, that was big." Seasor coughed out dusting himself off and standing up.

"Now you know why it's dangerous." Vaporeon said then ran as soon as the smoke disappeared.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled out at the running cat. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"Keep up now!" Vaporeon called back. "You don't want to be here by nightfall!" They zoomed down the path but stopped when they arrived at the broken bridge.

"Oh, great," Seasor complained. "It has to be at least fifty feet across. We can never jump that!"

"Now what?" Sasuke added in while looking around for another way across.

"Like I said, use your imagination." The small cat jumped and rested on Seasor's shoulder and raised a paw at a small ledge hugging the rocky wall above them and a hill lead to it.

"Bingo!" Seasor exclaimed then ran passed Sasuke to the hill making the boy follow. They ran down the path they came only for fifteen feet. The hill wasn't very steep so it didn't take them long to reach the small ledge. The boys looked at it in disbelief. The ledge was only one foot wide and so high up that if you fell you would die from the boulders down below.

"Oh come on!" Sasuke groaned then looked at Seasor. A grin snuck its way onto his face until Seasor knew he was looking at him with that you-go-first-sucker-look.

"Don't you dare!" Seasor warned then backed up slowly. "I always go first with everything! Even on our island when we were playing games with the others!"

"Well, why won't you this time? Last time, I promise." Sasuke tried to coax but was lying through his teeth.

"I don't believe it." Seasor crossed his arms and looked away, frowning. "You and I both know you NEVER keep your promises to anyone!"

"If you two are done arguing," Vaporeon piped up. "One of you will have to go first."

"If Sasuke doesn't go first, I don't go. Simple as that." Seasor stopped his foot and turned away, making sure the others knew he was furious.

"Alright fine, you big baby!" Sasuke snapped back then walked to the ledge but gulped when he looked down. He started to sidle across the ledge with his back against the wall. He kept his head up and not looking once down. As he sidled closer to the other side, he started to sweat and his heart started to pump faster as he made the foolish decision to glace down only for a second.

"You might not want to look down!" Seasor called out but it startled Sasuke.

"Easy for you to say!" Sasuke called back, annoyed. He continued his pace, slow and steady, until he reached the platform on the other side. He jumped and landed crouched down from the ledge. He stood up and turned to see Seasor and Vaporeon in the distance. "Well? I'm waiting!" He called out to annoy Seasor.

"Just a second!" Seasor mentally prepared himself for the sidling. Once he began to cross, he got used to the feeling quicker than Sasuke then increased his pace. Vaporeon clung to him tightly as he jumped to where Sasuke was. "It wasn't bad at all!"

"Then why did you go last?" Sasuke asked while preparing to jump off the ledge to the tunnel side.

"Why did it take you so long?" Seasor remarked and beat Sasuke to the ground.

"Shut up." Sasuke finally said before hiking through the tunnel.

"Don't have to." Seasor snapped back. At the end of the short tunnel was a small, round landing. To the left of it were wooden stairs leading up to a deck in front of a big entrance leading inside. Above that was a huge wooden deck with three wooden ledges for flight. Wooden railings lined the entire way to the deck except for the stairs. Down below was a small island with two shrines on it. One was broken while the other was perfect. A wooden frame stood in front of stairs on the island. Out in the distance to the northwest from where they were they could see huge, sharp rocks jetting out from the ocean. Sitting on the railing before them was Quill who was gazing out to the deck. As soon as they stepped out in the light he turned his gaze to them. He looked surprised before he spoke to them.

"We meet again. You two have gone far with no wings. How's your friend?" Quills words trailed off as he saw the look on the boys' faces. "I see. Well, she'll hang in there."

"Can you help?" Sasuke asked squinting through the light.

"I would if I could," Quill replied. "But we have a problem on our hands too right now. Perhaps you can talk with the Chieftain. I've told everyone about you two. They're waiting inside. I'll see you there." Quill jumped and his arms turned to wings making him fly to the upper deck.

"Come on." Seasor said and led the way to the stairs. "Let's get out of this heat." They climbed the wooden stairs to the lower deck and spotted two small, blue jars with a white wavy line painted around it. Without second thought Sasuke broke them with one kick revealing two green rupees. He snatched them before Seasor could look. "Why did you do that?" Seasor whispered while looking nervous.

"I felt like it." Came Sasuke's reply. He walked past Seasor like nothing happened. They walked farther until they arrived in a huge circle room with shelves of books and big, red crates of mail lined up around the walls. A ledge that circled the room led to the second floor and over a hole leading down to a bedroom by stairs in the back of the room. To the right side was a tunnel leading outside. A guard stood next to the entrance and carried a steel spear. The guard looked like Quill but with all white clothes and one blue line on each of his cheeks. Two postmen were walking around carried clipboards. One of them had the same clothes on as Quill and his white hair was sticking up while the other was the same only his hair was down and bowl cut. Upstairs another guard stood next to a second tunnel leading outside. A mail counter was in the back of the second floor. Another postman was behind there sorting the huge mountain of mail into six island categories. Next to the counter was a map of the huge Great Sea and lines to islands as travel ways for the postmen. Not far off to the right was the entrance to a room. There was a golden table in the middle with wing designs on it and bookshelves to the back walls on either side of another tunnel to the outside. Two postmen stood on either side with their arms crossed. A young girl stood in front of the table. She had long, straight, brown hair in a ponytail with a necklace she wears on her head, dark blue eyes, creamy, white skin, a bird's beak for a nose like the others, and a green bracelet on her left wrist. She wore a sleeveless, purple dress shirt with golden bird designs on it, violet shorts and brown sandals. The Chieftain stood in the middle of the first floor over a huge, fancy rug. He had on a long, white robe with red, gold and green designs of the sun on it, and a small, golden crown around his head. Quill was standing next to him as the Chieftain spoke to a postman hovering and flapping his wings.

"Do you know what the cause of the Great Valoo's anger is?" He asked. The postman shook his head then flew up to the second floor. The Chieftain turned towards the boys and greeted them. "You must be Sasuke and Seasor. Quill has told me all about you two and about your friend." Sasuke saw the Chieftain looking questionably at the jewel around his neck.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked and pointed at his jewel.

"If I remember correctly, that jewel is known as the Shikon no Tama, Jewel of the Four Souls or the Shikon Jewel. They say that a priestess once guarded it until demons came by and…well, I don't know the rest. Who sent it to you?"

"My brother, Itachi." He put his arm back down to his side as the Chieftain looked at Quill from the name. They exchanged words speechlessly then they turned back to Sasuke.

"It would be best if you kept it." Vaporeon jumped down from Seasor's shoulder then stepped forward. "Vaporeon, it's been a long time since we last met." He stated.

"Too long. I wish I would've come sooner before Valoo became angry." It regretted miserably. "We will do our best to aid you."

"I see." The Chieftain was in deep thought about something when he spoke. "Then we will solve this matter. Leave the boys out. It's way too dangerous. They can help out my son Komali. I'm sure he will gather more courage from them. You see, my son is on the verge of getting his wings and to do that he must climb Dragon Roost to meet with the Great Valoo to receive a scale. But now that Valoo is angered, Komali lost his confidence and is giving up on ever getting them. If this continues the next generation won't have wings and our very way of life is close to extinction. So will you boys help?" They nodded then the Chieftain walked upstairs with two guards and Vaporeon.

"Here," Quill handed a mail bag to Seasor. "It might come in handy. By the way, a girl named Medli is upstairs with something to give you. Good luck." Seasor took the bag and strapped it around his waist as Quill flew off. They ran upstairs to see Medli but walked into the golden table room then she greeted them.

"The rumors are true!" She began. "You two are real! I thought Quill was just joking, anyway," She pulled a letter with a heart sticker on the back out from her mail bag and handed it to them. Seasor took it and put it in his bag. "The Chieftain asked me to give this to you so you can give it to Prince Komali. And another thing, can you go to the entrance to Dragon Roost later? I have a plan to get up there."

"But we aren't supposed to-" Medli cut Sasuke off then whispered.

"We are the only ones that can stop this." She spoke regular again, "And please don't be offended by Prince Komali's behavior. He's really nice, honestly. Come to Dragon Roost after, okay?"

"Fine." The boys said in unison then left for downstairs.

"Do you even know where his room is?" Seasor asked, turning to Sasuke.

"No, but it doesn't hurt to look." Sasuke replied then headed to the entrance in the back of the room. They turned left then walked down a couple of steps before they reached an Indian, wooden door at the end of the hallway. Sasuke opened it and walked in to be followed by Seasor. The room was dimly lighted but it was bright enough to look around. To their left was shelves lined with books on the bottom, clothes in the middle, and chick dolls on the top. From there to the bed across hung huge, fur feathers on each wall next to the bed. The bed across from them was a normal bed. On it lay a small boy wearing white shirt and shorts with long, red sleeves. He had tanned skin, white hair on the top and brown hair on the bottom. He had soft red eyes, a beak for a nose, normal legs, and he held a peach, glowing orb on his chest. The orb had a music staff and bar lines in a wave on the front of it. The boy sat up on his bed when he heard the door close. He immediately frowned and already his attitude was showing.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Komali said and rested his hands on the orb.

"Uh, we came to give this to you. It's from your dad." Seasor spoke up and handed the letter over.

"From my father?" He grabbed and read the letter frowning even more after. "_'Be brave'_ he says. _'Have faith'_ he says. It's not like he still has to get a scale. It's not like HE went through that horrible experience. Hey, you two are in this letter too. Sticking your noses into other peoples businesses. You two are nosy aren't you?"

"It's not like that at all." Sasuke started beginning to become annoyed. "We were sent to-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Komali snapped and gripped his orb tightly. "You two aren't so tough. Bragging doesn't cost a thing. And you can just tell my father to forget about me ever getting my-"

"Listen to me!" Sasuke started to raise his voice causing Seasor to back up out of intimidation. His anger was rising to the point where his eyes were about to flicker red if he heard Komali trashing them or continuing his complaining. "We'll calm Valoo down if that's what you want."

"We?" Seasor was shocked but stayed calm. "Isn't that a pronoun that includes me?"

"Don't you back away from me now, scardy cat." Sasuke growled at him and was still angry.

"Alright, fine!" Komali said while shaking just slightly. "I'll take you up on that offer. If you can calm Valoo down I'll do whatever you say. I'll maybe even give you this orb."

"Wait a second, hey Sasuke," Seasor whispered to him "Do you think that might be the jewel Vaporeon was talking about?"

"Maybe. Tell us about that orb." Sasuke seemed to calm a little but he looked still mad.

"Okay I will. This orb is my most treasured possession. My grandmother gave it to me before she died. She was an apprentice under the Great Valoo. She had a lot of courage, a true legend. I was proud to have her as my grandmother. When she gave me this she said it was called Mespirit's pearl. It's cool, isn't it? It's strange. Every time I look into it, it gives me strength to go on but not enough to get my wings." Komali spotted Seasor and Sasuke looking straight into it then snapped. "Hey! I see you eying this! I'm not going to give this to you! Unless, you do calm Valoo down maybe, just maybe, I'll give this to you. But until then, no!"

"Well, we'd better get going, Sasuke." They left and exited the hallway into the huge room. "Now where?"

"Medli's waiting for us outside. Let's go." Sasuke led the way through the tunnel without anything said or done by the guard. When they stepped to the outside, immediately he was knocked right into Seasor by an insanely strong gust of wind. Seasor spotted a couple of dry and withered plants that were once bomb flowers on the ground as he stood up.

"Whoa!" He said as he gripped the railing in front of him for support. He opened his eyes and looked below and saw a huge boulder plugging up a spring as a small pool of water was around it. A broken twenty-foot bridge was destroyed leaving debri on the ground. Some of the bridge hung down from their side to form a ladder but it was too short on the other side and there was a ledge and where Medli stood on top of it closer to where Sasuke and Seasor were. Their hair was blowing wildly by the violent wind. In the wind was dirt and embers but small so they couldn't start fires. The sky was dead gray decorated with black, red, and orange embers and dirt.

"What is this place?" Sasuke had to yell that to Seasor because the winds were so loud.

"Dragon Roost, I bet!" Seasor yelled back. The two boys jumped from the higher platform ten feet to the bottom. Medli looked over and saw the two coming towards her.

"You two made it!" She called. "How was Prince Komali?"

"Really mean!" Seasor yelled back while trying to regain his balance.

"And an attitude problem!" Sasuke added.

'_That doesn't sound right, not at all'_ Medli thought then called out to them. "Listen, I'm sorry I made you two come to a dangerous place like this but we're the only ones that can calm the Great Valoo down! Now I bet I can fly to the ledge over there!" She pointed to the other side then pulled her arm back to her side. "But I can do that with some wind under my wings so one of you is going to have to throw me to the ledge when the wind is blowing in the right direction. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll do it!" Seasor answered then climbed to the platform Medli was standing. She crouched down then Seasor picked her up and over his head strangely with little difficulty. He faced the other ledge and waited for the wind. It finally decided to blow north then he threw her. As planned, Medli flew right on to the ledge then walked to the edge to greet the two boys down below.

"It worked! Now I have something for you!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a small, crystal-clear bottle with a cork and threw it down to them. Sasuke caught it before it hit the ground and put it in his pocket before listening again. "Now if anything goes wrong don't worry about me! Just look after Prince Komali! And whatever you do, do not tell anyone about this! Wish me good luck!" Then she ran off leaving the boys alone.

"Now what do we do?" Seasor asked

"Wait! Remember those withered plants?" Sasuke ran to the pool of water surrounding the boulder.

"You mean you saw it too?"

"Of course I did!" He took out his bottle, pulled out the cork and filled it with water. He put the cork back in and put away the bottle. "Maybe we can restore them!" He ran back to the ledge they came from and climbed the bridge and walk towards the flower with Seasor behind him. He opened the bottle and poured all of the water on the middle one.

"Okay, now we have to have dead-aim if we want to pull this one off!" Seasor stated then grabbed the bomb flower. It immediately started to go off. He timed his throw perfectly. When the bomb hit the boulder, it exploded sending debri on the ground and caused a geyser of water to shoot from the ground, instantly filling the huge ditch with water. The water immediately was befouled but the boys didn't care. They both jumped in not caring how cold it was. Seasor beat Sasuke to the other side in a longshot and he climbed up. Once Sasuke was with Seasor they climbed up a short hill and gazed wide-eyed at the scenery in front of them. A pool of lava blocked their way. On either side was a green, wall statue of a postman holding a pot. Around the boys were bomb flowers and rocks and on their right side, huge pots were lined up against the wall.

"Oh, come on!" Sasuke groaned then immediately thought of an idea.

"Now what?" Seasor asked then was pushed aside by Sasuke.

"I have an idea! You're going to have to back up." He said as he pulled a bomb flower and threw it into the pot of the right statue. The bomb exploded and when it did the wall statue fell into the lava creating a platform. He grinned when his plan worked and did the same thing to the other one except he had to jump to the first platform. The other statue fell and created one big safe platform they can jump on to get to the other side unharmed.

"It did work!" Seasor exclaimed. "You are a genius!"

"I know." Sasuke admitted. The two ran up a couple of stairs and into a tunnel leading them inside Dragon Roost Cavern.

The first chamber was fairly small. Across the entrance three, huge blocks stood in front of the back wall. Above them were two symmetrical paintings of dragons. The room was lit dimly by torches on the side walls. The boys took a closer look and saw that the right block was covered in mold and the head of an entrance way peeked from the center block. "So this is Dragon Roost. It doesn't look so scary." Seasor commented then pulled the left block back then the center block left, clearing the hole in the wall.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Sasuke muttered to himself. He followed Seasor into a larger, circular room. In front of them was an old, broken railing with stairs going down the sides. Across the room were stairs leading to another door but it was locked. Two moblins guarded the stairs and wielding lit wood torches. Two lamps stood on either side of the door next to a big treasure chest and a small one on the other side. Steam bursted violently out of cracks in the floor and walls. As soon as the two boys stepped into the open room the moblins heard them and came running to them. Sasuke drew his sword in a blink and struck the moblin first as Seasor used his punches to kill the other. After a few more minutes of slices and punches, the moblins fell down, dead.

"It's too dark in here, not to mention hot." Seasor complained then opened a small chest. He pulled out a metal key then walked to the other one. He opened the big chest and pulled out an old and slightly torn dungeon map. "Just what we needed!"

"What?" Sasuke walked closer to see what it was. He studied the map and all the writing creased on there_. 'This will help us big time but something's wrong.'_ "Um, Seasor."

"Yeah?" He never took his eyes off the map while Sasuke spoke.

"What good is a map without a compass?"

"You're right! Well, we'll find it. This map does say where treasures are." Seasor put away the map in his mail bag and used the small key to unlock the door then stepped into the next room with Sasuke. They walked onto the rock tunnel when the door closed on them. The chamber they were in was huge. Hard rocks made ledges across a lake of lava below. Fire shot up like geysers all around while bats guarded the room and a massive heat wave impacted them in a barrage. The door to their left was locked and no chest in sight. They stepped out of the short tunnel and looked around. A bridge lead off to their left to another rock ledge with a blue block sealed in the wall. On their right in the lava, short rocks, imitating a dragon claw, jutted out from the lava while fire shot up from the middle to hit the bottom of an open bird cage higher up. They saw a bridge leading to it but it began from a tunnel so they couldn't see all of it. "Y-you're kidding me, right?" Seasor started but Sasuke stopped him before he continued.

"Look, I don't want to hear your complaining! That's all you do. Complain, complain, complain! I'm sick of it!"

"Oh, and you think you're a walk through a fresh meadow? You were the one who wanted to go help everyone! If you'd just listen to me we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place! We're just kids! We can't pull this stuff off!" He looked at Sasuke with anger in his eyes then turned away.

"That doesn't mean we can't try!" Sasuke ran off to the bridge before the words sunk into Seasor's head.

"Wait, wha- Sasuke! Get back here!" Seasor yelled at him then followed but Sasuke didn't look back. He jumped to the rock platform and pulled the block out from the wall then climbed on the block and onto the second half of the bridge. He looked ahead and saw a wooden bridge leading to another rock ledge with a large boulder blocking a door. A hole was left in the bridge by the fire but it shot up when he stepped on the bridge. As soon as it dropped down he jumped the hole and ran to the ledge. Two bats attacked him along the way but he defeated them with ease. "Sasuke!" Seasor called out from across the bridge. "Come back!"

"Make me!" He replied then looked around the boulder. He found a few bomb flowers growing on the walls so he backed up and threw a kunai at it. It exploded and caused the rock to burst. By then, Seasor was already halfway across and ran towards him. Sasuke couldn't run fast enough outside before Seasor tackled him past the doorway. Once they fell outside the boys wrestled until Seasor sat on Sasuke's back. "Get off of me!" He grunted then rolled over causing Seasor to fall. "What is wrong with you?" He snapped while brushing himself off.

"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Do you like danger? Do you like risking your life?" Seasor snapped back while standing up.

"Calm down and look around you!" They gazed out and saw they were on a small ledge outside above the circling cloud. They knew they were very high up and a nest was on the end of a narrow rock cliff sticking out from the ledge.

"Whoa." Seasor gasped when he looked down. "I'd hate to fall." The cloud below them ripped through the sky in a gray, bleak river.

"Then don't think about it." Sasuke raised his eyebrows as if to say "duh" when Seasor looked then a strange noise came ripping through the air. They both looked around but couldn't find anything then the sound came again. The boys looked at each other and exchanged faces before they turned to see a monster bird flying around to attack. It landed in between the boys and caused them to fall backwards. It snapped it's beak at Seasor first but missed with flying colors. He retaliated by throwing five kunais at one time at the bird and hit its right wing, neck and head. After taking the blow it fell to the ground, dead.

"That'll learn it." Seasor congratulated himself then put away the kunais he used. He looked around for Sasuke but didn't see him. "Sasuke? Sasuke!" He called out with concern then heard a low answer.

"Down here." Sasuke answered gravely. Seasor rushed over and saw he was hanging on the side of the ledge just about to fall off and plunge into the cloud below. "Help!" His hand slipped and he fell but Seasor was quick. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist just before he was out of reach then began to pull him up with ease. Sasuke fell to the ground while being thankful he was out of that predicament. "Thank you!" He said to Seasor as he stood up.

"No problem, but, uh, now what?" He scratched his head while pacing around.

"Do you have to say that every time we're stuck?" Sasuke asked while walking towards the nest.

"Where are you going?" Seasor stopped in his tracks then looked at Sasuke.

"I thought I saw something before the bird came." He walked in the huge nest then picked up a small key. "Just as I thought." He muttered to himself then walked back to Seasor and showed him the key.

"Clever hiding spot. This would be harder than I thought." Seasor commented as they walked back into the lava room.

"I know. I thought that too but it's only going to get harder from here." The boys ran back to the locked door. They ran and jumped across the bridge, on the block to the other side and unlocked the door. They entered the next room and as soon as they did four big blobs of red jelly attacked them. These jelly monsters had yellow eyes on it and moved very slowly. Sasuke drew out his sword and attacked each one without being hit. After two blows to each of them they turned into regular blobs of jelly.

"What were they?" Seasor asked while picking up a piece of jelly and studied it.

"I don't know. Who cares? I want to get out of here quick." Sasuke said while wiping the jelly off of his blade and sheathed it.

'_I wonder how it tastes'_ Seasor thought then ate the jelly. Sasuke turned to see what he was doing then scolded him with a shocked face.

"What did you do that for? You don't know where that's been!"

"What are you, my mother? It tastes good. Try it." Seasor scooped up jelly and handed it to Sasuke.

"Um, maybe later." Sasuke backed up a few steps while Seasor shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He put away the jelly into one of the many pouches made for jelly of his Spoilers bag. He filled one bottle then followed Sasuke further into the room. It was a short hallway leading back to another locked door. Next to it were two much smaller rooms with three pots in each. "Now where is that key?" Seasor muttered as he looked around. Sasuke walked closer to the small rooms then took a closer look at the center pot. He immediately knew something was wrong so he drew out his sword. He walked cautiously closer then was startled when the pot broke and a knife wielding moblin jumped out. Seasor jumped about five feet in the air when he heard the sound. He turned and saw the moblin attacking Sasuke. Their blades clashed but Sasuke finally won by disarming the moblin and striking before it moved. He withdrew his sword and put his hand over his chest to catch his breath. "Okay, what was that?" Seasor half said, half yelled.

"Whoa." Sasuke lay on the ground motionless before he calmed down. "I-I think I'm scared." He said when he calmed down.

"Me too. It came out of nowhere! I don't know about you but I'm getting out of here!" Seasor ran to the door and waited for Sasuke to find the key. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Sasuke asked and stared at him but Seasor shot him a dumb look. Then he looked around him and in the pots. He picked up what he thought was the key and walked towards the door. "What, you want me to find everything?"

"You were closer." Seasor shot back then walked outside to the next part. They stepped on a rocky platform overlooking the cloud in a higher altitude. A bridge was on their right leading to another rock ledge while a stick wielding moblin guarded the bridge. A ladder stood from the platform to another. About halfway up fire erupted from the wall, creating an obstacle. When it retreated it left a burnt spot on the metal. "Outside again?" Seasor looked up.

"Well, we could use the fresh air." Sasuke stated then started to cross the bridge. He threw three kunais at the moblin with its back turned. It fell off the bridge and disappeared in the cloud with a loud shriek. Seasor followed him up the ladder and looked at what was ahead. There was a very small ledge along the wall. Fire erupted suddenly and retreated halfway across. Another platform awaited them across the wall and had a door leading inside. The boys sidled across one then the other. They made it across with a few one-degree burns then entered the cavern once again.

"We'd better be halfway done!" Seasor complained then trudged on ahead. The next room was small but big and mainly covered in lava. There was a platform they walked on and across from that a small island surrounded by lava. On that island was a long, big, flaming centipede with one eye and huge claws. Next to it fire sored out to the second floor. Water pots lined the walls of the entrance from outside. "Ugh! More with this heat?"

"Oh, shut up." Sasuke panted with sweat dripping down his face.

"I won't until this is over!" Seasor snapped then thought of a plan. "Here, take this pot." He handed one of the water pots over to Sasuke.

"Yeah, and?"

"Throw it, of course."

"Where?"

"On the lava!"

"I don't think that will work."

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Seasor picked up his own pot then threw it in front of the island so they could jump across. The water hit the lava and cooled making a small floating platform. "Hurry, before it melts!" The boys jumped on the platform then the island. They avoided the centipede after tries of killing it. It curled into a ball and rolled right into the lava but crawled back out again. "Oh, come on!"

"Forget about it!" Sasuke yelled then threw his pot on the lava where the fire retreated. The boys jumped and waited on the platform for the fire to raise them up. Just as the centipede prepared for its attack, the fire lifted the boys to the second floor. They jumped off just in time before the platform melted away. They landed on a bigger platform then ran to the door in the back. They stepped inside and looked at the scene before them. A river of lava prevented them from entering the big, fancy door in the back of the room. The door had symbols of flames decorating the rims and the center had a big drawing of a huge, armored centipede. The golden keyhole is where the eye is. Steps led down to a platform before the lava as a centipede guarded the stairs and it looked exactly like the last one. A long pole stuck out over the lava and from the right wall. Skulls littered on their right but a short hallway leading to another door stood on their left.

"Now you tell me how we are supposed to get across!" Seasor turned to Sasuke and pointed at the lava.

"I'm sure there's a way. Let's just go through that door." Sasuke replied then lead the way to the door. All of a sudden the mountain shook and rocks started to fall. It stopped abruptly but continued again. It did this for five times and caused the boys to fall down before it stopped completely. "We have to get out of here!" He called to Seasor who was now twenty feet away from him.

"No duh!" Seasor called back and rubbed his head where it hit the ground. The boys made a break for the door with Sasuke in the lead then ran right through the door to the outside. Luckily Seasor caught Sasuke or else he would've run right off the edge. He pulled him back and felt relieved they were outside again. They stood on a high ledge with stone stairs leading to Valoo. The boys heard a dragon roar then tremors shortly after. They looked up but only saw the head of Valoo because of the cliff. He looked enraged and fire spat out of his mouth.

"So that must be Valoo, right?" Sasuke asked and pointed up to the dragon.

"That means Medli is nearby!" Seasor exclaimed then started to run right up the stairs before Sasuke caught him. He stepped on one step and almost fell through because the stone below him collapsed. "Whoa!" He exclaimed while being startled by the sight below.

"Do you see what happens when you rush into things?" Sasuke told him before letting go. "Now I have a plan. We have to run up the stairs at exactly the same time and fast."

"That idea might just be crazy enough to get us killed!" Seasor commented as he stood up.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Seasor remained silent. "Thought so. Now get ready." The boys positioned themselves for a sprint. "Ready, now!" They sprinted up the stairs shoulder-to-shoulder and the steps fell right behind them with a _screech _and _creak_ until they finally reached another ledge before they stopped. Every single step crashed into the cloud to be crushed by the air pressure. "That was close." Sasuke panted and caught his breath.

"I'll say." Seasor piped up before walking into a circle clearing. Sasuke followed him and looked around. They were clearly at the top of the volcano and Valoo was in front, facing them on a higher ledge at the back. In front of the wall of the ledge he sat on a long pole stuck out between two ledges on both sides. In the back one prison chamber was carved in the mountain but wooden bars kept the prisoners inside. Medli stood behind the bars and was looking sad until she spotted Sasuke and Seasor. She cheered while the moblins guarding her realize they were trespassing and ran for an attack. A wooden gate dropped down, trapping them inside the ring once they realized the moblins were armed with big knives and wooden shields. "Again?" Seasor complained but Sasuke glared at him making him shut his mouth. He drew out his sword and fought one moblin while Seasor fought another with a kunai. After a few punches, kicks, jabs, stabs and whatnot, the moblins were defeated but victory never came. A monster bird flew over the mountain and dropped a pig guard. This one didn't carry a lantern but it still had its spear and it look pissed. "Oh now, what is this?" Seasor asked surprised.

"It's a long story and I don't want to bore you with the details." Sasuke replied then ran for the guard. It swung its mighty spear, catching Sasuke off guard and thrown back. The blade cut him lightly on his left arm, making him slightly cringe. Blood dripped out as the guard readied to slice him in half. He couldn't get out in time as the spear swung down. He flinched knowing he would most likely die but Seasor proved him wrong as he jumped in front of the attack only to be thrown into the ground by the impact. Sasuke opened his eyes to see what happened. He found Seasor laying on his back in front of him. "Seasor, move!" He yelled then rolled backwards. Seasor heard him and jumped up on his feet. The guard tried to thrust its spear in his gut but missed.

"That was close!" Seasor choked out with sweat dripping down his face. The guard got fed up with it and swung his spear horizontally but Seasor dropped down on his hands to dodge. The pig dropped its guard for just a minute, giving Seasor enough time to transform in his true form as he suddenly grew to eight feet tall. His human body, clothes, hair and all disappeared and replaced by an entirely new one. This one was eight foot tall alligator with blue, scaly skin, a huge monstrous jaw with beyond razor-sharp teeth, beastly, golden eyes, and spear-like claws on his hands and feet. His bottom jaw was solid yellow and a slightly lighter tint of yellow for a stripe that went around the front of his waist and formed a point in the front. Short, sharp, red spikes jutted out from the top of his head all the way down his back to the tip of his tail. The cut from the spear wasn't very deep but it was visible. It ran from the tip of his left shoulder all the way across to his waist as blood drained off of his arm and legs to land on the ground. He hissed before he attacked the guard. It put up its spear to protect it but Seasor easily snapped it in half with one claw strike. Sasuke turned to see what hissed and stared at the alligator form of Seasor.

"Whoa," Was all he could manage to get out as his mind remained boggled mostly in fear. He stared at the battle until the pig fell dead with huge bite marks everywhere. Seasor reverted back to his human self with everything the same except for his shirt which was torn by the attack. Blood stained his hands and he wiped it off by his shirt creating a very big stain. He looked over to Sasuke who was still staring at him.

"What? What's wrong?" Seasor asked but was very annoyed.

"What… are you..?" Sasuke asked with a little fear. Seasor gave him a pathetic look.

"Oh, get a grip! What, you've never seen a blue alligator before?"

"Actually, no. This would be a first." Sasuke never moved from his spot until he caught Medli in the corner of his eye. He squinted in her direction to see if it was really her. "Is that Medli?"

"Where?" Seasor looked around while ignoring the pain from his cut.

"Oh, come on!" Sasuke ran to the wooden prison bars with Seasor following. Medli stood there then greeted them happily.

"You came!" She smiled then told them, "One of the moblins has the key. Get it!" She pointed to the moblin nearest the wooden gate. Seasor ran up to it and searched it to find it in one of its pockets. He brought it over and unlocked the gate. Medli stepped out then looked at Seasor's cut as he tied the broken strap of his spoilers bag to his waist. "You're wounded." Medli seemed a little worried and Sasuke noticed it too.

"Really, I'm fine." Seasor said then looked up at Valoo. The three saw Valoo in complete rage as fire works flew out from his mouth while he pounded the ground to cause earthquakes.

"We'll anyway, something terrible happened! A creature is harming the great Valoo's tail! If only I could get down there but I can't fight." She turned to the boys. "That's the most I found out. You two have to get out of here."

"We're not leaving until Valoo is calm." Sasuke said sternly but Medli sighed quietly.

"Okay, but please be careful. I'll go back and explain everything to the others." She flew off and left them alone.

"What are we waiting for?" Seasor piped up then climbed up a rock wall to Valoo's left. He pulled himself to the top then pulled Sasuke up. They walked past Valoo and a wooden frame until they reached the end then looked down and saw the entrance. They jumped down but Sasuke was the only one that felt a little pain from the landing.

"We're done here so let's go." Sasuke started walking to the entrance after dusting himself off. A big key dropped from the sky and hit him on the head and fell with a clunk on the ground. "What the," He rubbed the top of his head then looked up to see Medli flying over them.

"Sorry! I forgot to give you that! That key will get you into the lair. Well, see you!" Then she flew off into the clouds. Sasuke picked the key up and put it in his pocket then opened the door and ran in with Seasor. The boys ran to the lava river and crossed by jumping onto the pole. They jumped to the other side and ignored the centipede. Sasuke pulled out his key and unlocked the door without a word.

The boss's lair was a huge, circle room with a pool of lava in the center. A red, hooked tail hung from the ceiling, dangling over the lava. Wooden ledges were scattered all around the walls to make up the "second floor". The boys ran inside and stopped on the ring of land surrounding the lava. The door behind them slammed shut and they immediately started to sweat. "Okay so where is this monster?" Seasor panted then looked around. Sasuke stepped forward and immediately knew something was up. They felt violent tremors like something massive moved below them. All of a sudden, a huge, armored centipede emerged from the lava pool. It roared then shot fire around. It had one, armored eye and enormous, powerful claws on each side of its mouth and for hands. It pounded the ground with so much force that Sasuke flew backwards and hit the wall. He fell down and was slightly conscious. The centipied removed his claws from the ground as it prepared for an attack until its mouth glowed with fire before it released it. Seasor picked Sasuke up and jumped quickly to one of the wooden ledges above. "Sasuke, get up!" He put Sasuke down on the wood but he snapped back awake and quickly stood up as the centipede readied for another attack. It blew fire like the last time but the boys evaded. Seasor jumped to another ledge and Sasuke jumped and gripped Valoo's tail by accident. The boys suffered first degree burns from the fire and nothing else. As Sasuke dangled above the centipede, like he was lunch, Valoo grew furious and the whole room shook.

"Whoa! Seasor, help!" He panicked as the centipede readied to jump and pluck Sasuke right off.

"You…have to jump!" Seasor panted. Sweat continued to drip down his face as he waited for Sasuke. He swung from Valoo's tail and jumped off before the centipede took a bite. It crashed into the ceiling as Sasuke landed roughly on the ground and Seasor jumped down to join him. As soon as the centipede looked at them a part of the ceiling fell and crashed on it. It roared in pain and broke the rock along with its armor but its eye was exposed to an attack. It readied its fire but Seasor quickly threw three kunais at its eye causing it to roar as it crashed on the ground with its eye very close to the land. Sasuke drew out his sword and struck its eye three times before it finally died. It rampaged crazily and threw itself around as it hardened in the lava and exploded. The lava hardened and became as safe and solid as the ground while a portal revealed itself in the center soon after. Valoo calmed down and so did the tremors. "I'm so glad that thing is dead!" Seasor exclaimed then walked closer to the portal. "I think this leads out."

"Let's just go. If we stay here any longer I think I'll pass out." Sasuke said breathlessly. He sheathed his sword and followed Seasor into the portal.

They arrived right outside the entrance of the cavern. The wind wasn't howling as much anymore, the lava pool solidified and earthquakes stopped altogether. Sasuke walked in front of Seasor and looked around. "That was fast." He commented.

"Good thing it was! I just remembered we had nothing to eat all day or last night!" He complained and stayed with Sasuke as they crossed the pond to the other side.

"You with food, I swear." Sasuke ignored the pain his own stomach was giving him, instead, concentrating on their next move.

"I can't help it. I'm a demon, I have a large appetite and I have to keep my strength up, unlike you."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke stopped and looked at him with a confused look.

"Don't play dumb. Back home, you almost never ate anything so Kakashi had to practically feed you like a baby."

"First of all, that was back when I was six. I didn't know any better. Second, how do you know if I was even hungry?"

"Everyone gets hungry. Quit denying it."

"I'm not denying it!"

"Whatever you say dude." He walked past Sasuke who looked a little mad but shrugged it off. They entered the mountain and were instantly greeted by the Rito. They cheered and yelled in joy and praise when they saw them but they stood stunned and looked at the crowd in shock.

"They did it! They calmed the Great Valoo!" One shouted. "They're heroes!" Another one cheered. The Chieftain stepped forth from the crowd and smiled at them.

"Well done, Sasuke and Seasor." He chuckled slightly from their expressions.

"I didn't know we'd get this much praise." Seasor blurted out. Sasuke looked at him then back at the Chieftain.

"It was nothing. I'm glad we could help but we have to get going."

"Not without a feast. Let's get you cleaned up." The Chieftain clapped his hands twice and the Rito men ran to the huge dining room on the second floor while the women ran directly to the kitchen. Some women came to Seasor and led him upstairs of course he was a bit surprised and looked back to Sasuke who just shrugged. He was cleaned up with bandages wrapped around his body and his shirt was sown back. He walked back down to Sasuke and waited with him. A few minutes passed with the constant arguing of some men, the table was set and the dinner was being cooked. "Come with me." He motioned his hand and Sasuke and Seasor followed him hesitantly. The dining room was huge with glass chandelier hanging from the rock ceiling. The table could seat at least fifty people and it was made from diamond and iron found in the mountain. Sparkling, porcelain plates with silver forks, knives and spoons were set before each seat. The Chieftain sat at the head of the table while Sasuke and Seasor sat on both sides of him. The rest of the Rito quickly took their seats as the women came out with plates of steamy, delicious foods. They also brought out a lot of crystal glasses and wines. They placed them on the table, spread out from one another, and poured it into each glass except for Medli, Sasuke and Seasor. Instead, they filled them with clear water. Everyone was present except for Komali, unfortunately. Medli sat next to Seasor while Quill sat next to Sasuke. The Chieftain made his usual announcement that today is the day Komali gets his wings. They toasted to that then began their meal. Seasor and Sasuke ate like gluttons with the others. Medli and the rest of the women and girls took their time and laughed at the boys whenever they wanted. Even after the dinner, the laughter still went on as jokes were being told. Medli walked outside from the jollity and Seasor and Sasuke followed her. Vaporeon quietly pursued them into the early night. Medli hiked down and to the beach were Komali anxiously stood with his orb. Sasuke and Seasor quickly made their way down with Vaporeon hot on their heels. Komali turned and looked at them with a smile while his orb gleamed brightly in the twilight and lit up his face.

"Hi Komali. Were you out here the whole time?" Medli asked sweetly like a mother.

"K-kinda." Came his reply. He walked up to Sasuke and Seasor shyly then handed his pearl in front of him. "I-I want you to have this. Go ahead, take it." Sasuke thought it was some kind of trick but Seasor took it anyway and bowed respectively as Komali bowed in response.

"Thanks." Seasor said with a smile. He turned to Sasuke and gave him a look that kind of threatened him but Komali and Medli didn't see it.

"Yeah, thanks." Sasuke said coolly as Vaporeon caught up to them by that time.

"Are you two ready?" It asked.

"What? We're leaving?" Sasuke asked, being a little surprised.

"We must. You can come back here once we're done." Medli walked up and hugged Sasuke then Seasor.

"Have fun traveling. We'll meet up again someday. Come on, Komali!"

"Okay!" The two ran back to their home as Sasuke and Seasor jumped back into the boat with Vaporeon. They waved a final time before sailing off.


	5. A Cry for Help

"Where are we going now?" Seasor asked and pulled out the map.

"We are headed south to an island called Forest Haven. It is where the next pearl lies." Vaporeon looked out into the horizon.

"But what if we get tired? We need somewhere to sleep." Sasuke yawned and looked to the horizon too.

"Sasuke's right. We can't keep sailing forever." Seasor put the map away when Vaporeon looked at them.

"We should be getting there by nightfall so you can sleep there. It's not called _Forest Haven _for nothing. You can eat there too but be careful. Some fruits are poisonous." Vaporeon turned back and Seasor stretched out. The sun set even more west as they past a sea volcano. It spewed out lava in a inhuman fury as a bird monster flew around it.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked. He eyed it as lava continued to shoot out and drip on the sides.

"That would be known as Fire Mountain. I wouldn't get too close." Seasor steered them out of the way just in time when Vaporeon said it.

"Why is there lava coming out? This is a sea." He stated and looked back.

"It is said that long, long ago, way before you two were even born, that volcano used to have people living on it and inside of it. That is until that day of the Great Flood. The volcano erupted suddenly and everyone inside were burnt to a crisp. They believed the volcano was extinct but it seems their Goddess has failed them."

"Goddess? What goddess?" Sasuke showed a little interest at Vaporeon.

"The Goddess of Volcanoes. She is young for a dog demon but very powerful. In fact, whenever she barks volcanoes are said to erupt forcefully earning her that name but she is younger than you two."

"If she was younger than us then how could she be alive before we were born?"

"Have you heard about reincarnation? Some of them use that for whenever they decide to become humans…or demons."

"Oh, then is she in that mountain?"

"No, I believe not. Gods and goddesses don't stay in one place for too long. That's not the way it goes. I suspect she lives somewhere far away from here. However, she did leave something in that mountain but it didn't burn. It's her treasure."

"Really? What is it?" Seasor's eyes sparkled at the word "treasure".

"I haven't a clue."

"Oh, okay." He leaned on the boat's end and looked away.

"How disappointing." Sasuke muttered bitterly but Seasor heard him.

"Shut up." He spat. Vaporeon looked at Sasuke just before he was about to say something. He shut his mouth and glared at Seasor briefly then looked away. They were silent after that as the twilight was disappearing and nightfall came. They passed a triangular island then a bomb shaped island and finally arrived at Forest Haven at 10:00. The island was actually made up of plateaus covered in trees; at the top of the biggest one stood a giant tree with water leaking out of the left side, down a waterfall and into the sea. Across from the main island was a huge, rotted tree with cyclones going past it. The boys jumped off the boat and pulled it onto the first plateau of the main island. "Can we sleep now?" Seasor begged but Vaporeon sighed.

"Sure but just be careful. There are many dangerous things here." Seasor sighed in relief and plopped himself down on the forest floor. Sasuke walked to the nearest tree and slept under that while Vaporeon rested in the boat.

The sun rose brightly in the sky and peeked through the leaves in golden eyes. It shone on Sasuke's face and caused him to wake up first. His eyes fluttered open and he rubbed the sleep out of them while yawning. He stood up groggily and leaned on the tree for support. He walked up to Seasor and shook him gently. His eyes opened slightly and he glanced up at Sasuke. "Mnn, what?" He mumbled irritably.

"Time to get up." He left Seasor's side and walked over to the boat but Vaporeon was already awake by the time he got there.

"Are you two ready?" It asked and jumped out.

"Yeah." Sasuke mumbled. Seasor just nodded his head in reply. He stood up slowly, stretched and yawned a beastly yawn. He followed Vaporeon and Sasuke into the forest. They past many trees and heard many birds until they came across one clearing. Bones were carelessly placed on the ground and gave off a foul stench. They were already rotten and covered in mold and who knows what. Sasuke felt disgusted by the odor and covered his nose while Seasor held his breath. "What is that smell?" His voice sounded like a squeak instead of normal.

"Ignore it. Apparently, demons once came here. We should just keep moving." They ran past the bones and into the bushes. They fled deeper into the forest until the stench disappeared. Sasuke took his hand from his nose and gulped in fresh, forest air. Seasor did the same and smiled while panting.

"Heheh…What…demons…were those…?" He asked and kept hiking up a steep hill.

"Wolves, they love to feed in this forest. If you two hear anything hide and if worse comes to worse, fight if you must. I already witnessed the death of one young man fighting them off. He looked a little older than you two and more skilled in fighting but even that didn't save him. I bet those bones are those of the wolves responsible for his death."

"Who was he?" Sasuke asked. "Did you know him?" Vaporeon gave Sasuke a stern look. He saw this and thought about what he said that got him in trouble.

"I'll tell you later." He replied calmly and continued hiking. They finally reached the top of the hill and moved on.

"So who are we meeting here?" Seasor attempted to change the subject and it worked. He jumped over a huge root as Sasuke was starting to fall behind while climbing over short cliffs and fallen tree trunks.

'_Demons are here too? I wonder if they can be back on Outset. The others can't handle demons. Oh, wait! What am I thinking! Of course they can! But still, it would be better if they did get more help.' _Sasuke thought while the others talked.

"We are going to meet the earth spirit, the Great Deku Tree. He is an old friend of mine so he can help us." It jumped up a tree branch and grabbed some fruit and jumped back down. "Eat these; they're safe." The boys hesitated for a moment then Sasuke took and orange. He bit into it and started to chew slowly. He inspected the taste carefully for any traces of poison then swallowed.

"Not that bad. A little too sweet but really not that bad." He commented then took another bite. Seasor picked up an apple and ate it faster than Sasuke could eat his orange. He licked his lips and took a peach. Vaporeon ate purple grapes which tasted a little sour.

"You're right. It tastes good." Seasor agreed contently and stood up. Sasuke rose to his feet slowly like he was still tired. They continued on their trek, climbing fallen log after fallen log, and crossed the river by stepping stones. They reached the top and entered the hallow tree and kept pursuing Vaporeon. They trudged up a shallow stream with small waterfalls as obstacles in the way. A high plateau surfaced in the middle with the stream leading up to it. Grass and trees covered the plateau with a massive tree in the center. On the other side of the stream bored a hole in the wall leading to a shop. Spores and pollen hovered and scattered everywhere in the hallow tree and a giant lilypad floated in place in front of the tree. The boys followed Vaporeon until they stopped on the lilypad. They turned to the tree and stared at its enormous face that resembled an old man's. It spotted the soaked boys and began speaking to them in a language they couldn't understand.

"Huh?" Sasuke seemed to rudely interrupt the tree in the middle of its speech. It started again and the boys exchanged looks with one another. Vaporeon finally stepped forth and the boys turned to him.

"Forgive me." The tree began in its low, normal voice. "I have seen those clothes before and suddenly I felt a longing for an age gone by. I am the Great Deku Tree, the earth spirit. Who might you be?"

"Great Deku Tree," Vaporeon greeted formally. "I am Vaporeon and these who accompany me are the human Sasuke and the demon Seasor."

"But wait, how did you know-" Seasor was cut off by Vaporeon.

"Let me finish. We have come for your pearl."

"Why do you require it? Has _he _returned?" His voice was now grave as Vaporeon gave him a troubled look.

"I'm afraid so. There is a way to stop him, of course."

"I see. I will gladly give you my pearl but after the ceremony of the koroks." The earth spirit swayed itself to let the koroks know it was time to come out. Strange, little tree stumps popped out from the leaves and hovered down on big leaves. Each one had a colored leaf attached to their heads to resemble faces. The koroks landed around the three in suspicion. "These are my children, koroks of the forest. Koroks, these visitors are called Vaporeon, human Sasuke and demon Seasor. They are friends so do not be shy. It has been a while since we have had visitors." The koroks eyed the three carefully as one popped out from the leaves. Its leaf was orange and it landed on the lilypad safely.

"Great Deku Tree! Great Deku Tree!" It panicked.

"What is it, Lindar?"

"It is Makar! He is not ready!"

"Why should that be a surprise? You two are always late."

"N-no, this is different! Makar and I have been flying outside and he strayed too far into the Forbidden Woods! I tried to stop him but he kept going until he was sucked in!"

"WHAT? THE FORBIDDEN WOODS?"

"Y-yes!" The Great Deku Tree calmed itself down before thinking of something to say.

"I am sorry, you three, but the ceremony will have to wait. Right now, Makar needs help."

"We can rescue him." Seasor offered kindly.

"But Great Deku Tree, they cannot fly!"

"That may be but it just might work. On my branch are leaves much like they were using. Take a couple. They will let you fly but you can only use them in my Haven. Once you do, follow the words of the koroks and you will arrive at the Forbidden Woods but be careful while you are in there. It is a vile place filled with monsters. If you stick together you should be fine." Sasuke and Seasor nodded then jumped off the lilypad. The koroks led them around the roots of the Great Deku Tree and stopped at a huge plant bud. It was colored dark purple with light red at the top and looked big enough for people to enter.

"Well? Get in." The korok insisted but Sasuke just stared at him.

"If you think I'm getting in that thing then you-" Seasor crept around and pounced on Sasuke's back, making him fall forward.

"Just shut up and go!" The two fell into the pad and it closed its mouth, trapping them inside. It gradually shook violently and spat the two out forcefully. They screamed when they were thrown high into the air and landed on an upper, thick branch. They stood up and balanced themselves first.

"Why did you do that for?" Sasuke yelled at Seasor while rubbing his head.

"Oh well!" Seasor yelled back. "Cry me a river!"

"You know what-"

"Stop it, you two!" A korok interrupted. "You shouldn't fight. You have bigger things to do." It pulled out some leaves it collected and handed them to the boys. "Take these. They will allow you to fly anywhere in the Forest Haven. Now jump off and fly over there." The korok turned around and pointed to the ledge below to where another korok stood there next to an exit hole.

"Are you kidding?" Sasuke replied while eyeing the distance. "That has to be a hundred foot drop!"

""Just hang on to your leaf, don't look down and you'll be fine." The korok coaxed casually. Sasuke didn't fall for it but Seasor jumped anyway.

"Seasor, wait! Don't! Whoa!" Sasuke attempted to run after him but slipped off the sides and started to fall. Seasor used the leaf to glide and Sasuke followed his example without too much discomfort. They glided through the air with their leaves and landed safely onto the cliff. Sasuke seemed dazed from flight so Seasor grabbed his hand and led him outside. They walked on a cliff jetting out from the side of the tree. It was high above sea level and faced the Forbidden Woods directly but a cyclone ran around the front of it while a korok stood on the edge.

"Come, come! Quick!" The boys quickly walked up to the korok. "Fly to the entrance of the Forbidden Woods but you're going to need an updraft of wind from the cyclone. Hurry and save Makar!" The two did as told and Seasor went first. Sasuke hesitated then followed and the two glided through the air. They caught the updraft of the cyclone and landed safely on the ledge then ran into the Forbidden Woods.

The first chamber was covered in trees and tall grass. It was dimly lighted by the roof of leaves covering the sun. They ran through the tall grass and stopped in a clearing. The door was now visible in the back and Seasor took one step forward but green Chu chus dropped from the ceiling to attack. Sasuke pulled out his sword as Seasor slipped out two kunais. They slashed at the Chu chus and collected their spoils, which were green Chu jelly, and Seasor put them in the Spoils Bag. They entered the next room and found themselves stuck. The room they were in was huge but mostly empty except for trees and short grass. The reason that they were lost was three doors in the back that looked exactly the same. Sasuke walked forward carelessly and paying no attention to where he was going. "Is this it? It's so easy."

"But wait, Sasuke, I really don't think-"

"Will you stop worrying?" He looked back at Seasor and kept walking. "You want to get out of here, don't you?"

"Well, yes."

"Then come on!" Right when he turned back around, massive thick thorn vines erupted from the ground and knocked him back. He was scraped on his knees, arms, and chest as he landed. Seasor ran up to him and helped him stand up.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" He asked worriedly. Sasuke brushed himself off and looked at the only cut he had on his left arm. It wasn't very big but it was deep enough that blood flowed out.

"I'm fine!" He snapped and continued walking.

"Sorry." Seasor muttered under his breath in a mocking tone. Thorns shot up from the ground and formed a wall so he continued right. Seasor followed him with much caution as they walked through the thorn maze. They reached the end with many scratches and scrapes then stopped, bewildered. Each door looked exactly the same and obviously led to different rooms but only one was the right one. The boys eyed them carefully and turned to look at each other. "Well? Which one?" Seasor expected an answer but Sasuke frowned. "Do you know? Do you at least have a guess?"

"No." Sasuke looked at the doors again. "I think we should split up."

"But what if one of us gets the right door and the other gets lost? Or what if we both get lost?"

"You're right." Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought while Seasor looked at him. "They might be traps." Seasor's patience was growing thin until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's just go through the center door. If we get lost we can just come back here and try again." Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and walked towards the door. He opened it and walked inside with Seasor. The door slammed shut behind them and a wooden gate dropped in front of it. They looked back and started to panic. "What happened to the door?" Seasor frantically tried to pry the gate open but failed.

"Will you calm down?" Sasuke snapped. "We can find another way!"

"No we can't! I don't want to die here! I can't! I always hated forests!" A strange flapping noise reached Sasuke's ears but Seasor was too focused on getting out.

"Shut up! Shut up!" He hushed Seasor and concentrated on the noise. It grew louder and louder until a yellow-green spore fluttered down on Sasuke's head. Seasor looked up and his eyes widened.

"Sa-Sasuke…" He whispered. "Don't move." Sasuke took caution in moving his head up to look at the creature. The thing that caused the spore is a huge, one-eyed butterfly with massive pinchers. Its wings were colored pink on the inside but dark green on the out. Its eye gleamed red as it attempted to squash Sasuke's head. Seasor lunged on him and managed to get him out in time. The creature took off into the sky and persisted in trying to cut them in half but kept missing. Instead, it rammed the ground and sliced the grass. Sasuke ran to the left while Seasor ran to the right as the creature became furious and decided to lay its eggs.

"Uh, Seasor?" Sasuke panicked. He was a bit grossed out from the sight but Seasor stayed a little calm. He pulled out three kunais with one hand and threw them at the eggs. The offspring instantly died and the parent became enraged. It flew around the room and scattered its spores everywhere while Seasor pulled out four kunais this time and threw them at the creature. Two hit its wings, one hit its body and the last one hit its eye dead-on. It screeched in pain and threw itself down on the ground. Sasuke drew out his sword and didn't hesitate to slash it until it was finally dead. "What…was that?" He panted out then sheathed his blade.

"I don't know but I'm getting the heck out of here!" Seasor ran to the gate and tried to open it again but no luck. "Come on!"

"Calm down. We can still get out. Over there! Look!" Sasuke pointed to a white crystal switch embedded high in the back wall. "Throw a kunai at that." Seasor did as told and the kunai struck the switch and made it turn yellow. The gate opened up and the boys left hastily.

"Okay, now which door?"

"Um, how about left?" The entered the left door and stopped. Another gate closed behind them, trapping them in a room with only tall grass and strange, big, spiky urchins staring at them with one weird eye.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"I know." He whispered and took one step forward but as soon as he did, one of the urchins lunged and clung to him. Tension built up with the look in the other urchin's eyes. "Uh-oh." They suddenly lunged for the two, clinging to their clothes and scratching their skin. Seasor tried to move his leg but failed. The urchins weighed him and Sasuke down drastically.

"These things won't come off!"

"Seasor, use your true form and get us out of here!" Seasor paused for a moment in thought then grew to his alligator form. He roared and hissed while swinging his arms furiously around. Every urchin that was attached to him died and a few on Sasuke died too but he still couldn't move. Seasor used his claws to swipe at Sasuke carefully so as not to cut his skin. Sasuke froze out of fear as the huge alligator form of Seasor circled him. He knew that Seasor would never purposely hurt him but his heart started pumping faster than normal. He accidentally looked at Seasor's eyes but quickly looked away. Just one look could scare anyone to death but he was a little braver than that. Seasor finished killing off every urchin and shrunk to his human form.

"They're all off you now." Sasuke gave a relieved sigh and moved around. "Let's go." They left the room and entered the right door. A big flower blossomed in the middle while grass and trees outlined it with a small stream forming a moat around it. Thorn vines hung and danced from the ceiling, walls and floor. "This seems nice."

"Yeah, right. You're lucky I'm not allergic to pollen." Seasor just rolled his eyes and walked towards the stream. He jumped across it then Sasuke landed safely on the other side. They walked towards the huge flower. "Can this place get any weirder?"

"Maybe. Keep an eye out for anything. I think we're lost." Sasuke turned away and noticed a huge bud growing out of the ground on the left. They looked like the same kind that can shoot people out but its colors were darker. He trotted over to it while Seasor scanned the whole flower. When he got at least five feet from it, a head suddenly shut out. It was connected to the bud by a very thin stem, had venus flytrap-like teeth only they were sharp enough to cut flesh, no eyes but feelers instead, and a yellow tongue. Sasuke jumped back in time before the head bit him and he almost jumped out of his skin. The head may have missed but its drool flung out and clung to him. It was a slimy acid and it melted away some of his skin. It landed all over his legs, arms and chest. He screamed in pain and tried to brush the acid away but got it on his hands. Seasor turned and ran to him then wiped all the acid off before it could do more damage. It burned his hands but he didn't mind the pain. He looked up and saw the head connected to the bud. "What is that?"

"I don't know but don't get too close." Sasuke grunted out. Seasor pulled out a kunai and threw it at the stem. The head fell off but it still leapt hungrily and creepily at them. He slipped out another kunai and made the finishing blow. He turned around and helped Sasuke stand up. He only suffered first-degree burns from the acid but he winced from the slight burn and managed to stay standing.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Seasor asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. You can let go of me now." Seasor did slowly so he could catch Sasuke if he fell. Sasuke walked around the flower and he closely followed.

"I told you to be careful, Sasuke, but you always don't and now look! You always want to do things by yourself."

"I tried to be careful but it's not my fault a head popped out from that thing."

"Okay, fine. Be that way." They spotted a wooden door in the back and walked over to it silently then opened it. The next room was a long hallway with a dirt path going right through it. One butterfly creature patrolled the area with more urchins standing and staring at them. Sasuke silently reached up and gripped his sword but instantly pulled it back the second he touched it.

"Ah! That hurt." Seasor looked at his friend's reddened hand then looked at his face.

"You shouldn't be touching anything! Allow me." Seasor reached over and pulled out Sasuke's sword.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Stand here and watch?" Seasor shrugged his shoulders at Sasuke who gave a glare back. He ran towards the butterfly creature from behind and swung the blade, cutting off its right wing. It screeched in pain and rammed itself harshly into the wall. He didn't waste any time; he ran over to the fallen creature and stabbed it until it died. Sasuke walked over and avoided any urchins eyeing him up as Seasor pulled the blade out of the corpse.

"Wow. A little ruthless, don't you think?" He commented.

"Oh, shut up. You would've done the same thing. Let's keep going." He led the way to the back door and opened it. They stepped into a huge room with pinecones covering the floor and puddles and torches were scattered in the room. A giant door outlined in gold stood in the far back. Pictures of plant like beings and flowers were painted on it and strange etchings imprinted on the sides. They stopped and gazed at the pictures before them.

"Doesn't this remind you of that door in Dragon Roost?"

"You mean the door leading to the huge thing that tried to slice us? Yeah, I remember. Come on, let's go." He opened the door and stepped in with Sasuke. As soon as they entered the grassy arena, the door slammed shut behind them. Makar stood in the center, waiting for them. He had a small, dark green leaf for a face. As soon as he spotted them he jumped in joy. Seasor smiled but Sasuke knew something was wrong. Makar was standing on the middle of an open flower. The huge, blue-greenish petals rested on the ground while a head, looking exactly like the one that popped out of the bud, snuck up behind Makar. He elbowed Seasor and caused him to frown. "Ow! What is it?"

"Look!" Sasuke pointed to the bud and Seasor looked. He gave a panicked expression on his face.

"Watch out! Behind you!" He warned Makar but it was too late.

"Huh?" Not a moment later, the head grabbed Makar in its mouth and swallowed him whole. The petals suddenly sprang to life and rose then closed around the center. Vines sprouted from the petals' tips and connected to the ceiling. The flower's roots were yanked roughly out of the ground. There were ten of them; each equipped with a sharp hook at the end and electricity running through like blood. Each vine slashed the ground and took a huge chunk of earth out of each spot.

"Move!" Seasor grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt with his free hand and ran to the right before the vines could rip them apart.

"Seasor, Seasor, you're choking me!" Sasuke groaned out.

"Sorry." He let go of Sasuke's shirt and pulled out four kunais then expertly threw them at the vines connected to the ceiling. They hit all five and the petals fell down hard. The room was lit with a blue spore, creating an underwater light when the insides of the flower were exposed. Seasor gripped the sword and charged at the head. He slashed it about eight times then the flower closed up again with him in it.

"Seasor!" Sasuke panicked. The flower moved a little and spat Seasor out like a bad piece of food. He landed hard on his back and Sasuke ran over to him a little worriedly. Vines whipped out as the flower connected itself to the ceiling once again. The vines attacked and wrapped around Sasuke. "Seasor, get up!" He shouted while being hung in the air. The vines squeezed him tightly to make his breathing become stangled and the burns to be irritated. He winced from the pain and struggled to free himself but the vines constricted him even tighter. _'I can't move! I can't even breathe! I'm going to die here, I know it!' _He gasped for as much air as he can get into his lungs but every breath became harder and harder until he heard the sound of electricity. He found himself being zapped a few seconds later. He screamed in pain and Seasor woke up. He rubbed his head and glanced over to where the screaming came from but he became horrified that his friend was being shocked mercilessly.

"Sasuke!" He screeched. The remaining vines burrowed underground and snuck to him. He noticed them and ran the other way. He waited for all five to spring up then dodged them. He quickly pulled out three kunais then threw them like a pro and successfully cutting off the ceiling vines. Sasuke gave his last scream then was knocked unconscious. The plant stopped shocking him and dropped him along with its petals. Seasor ran over to the head and sliced it out of a little rage. He finally hacked the head off and ended its life. The head melted away to reveal Makar and the plant petals withered then died shortly after. Makar stood up and ran over to Seasor.

"Thank you, swordsman, thank you!" He cheered.

"Well, actually, I'm not really a swordsman." He ran over to Sasuke and knelt to his side. He saw how badly he had been hurt and thought he was dead. He sheathed his sword and brushed the vines away. "Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up!" He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and shook him. "Wake up! You can't do this to me you jerk!" Makar padded over to him and looked at Sasuke.

"The Great Deku Tree might be able to help." It offered kindly. "Let's get out of this place!" He walked to the center of the dead flower where a portal formed. Seasor picked Sasuke up carefully and carried him on his back then walked to through the portal.

They arrived inside the hallow tree, on the lilypad, right in front of the Great Deku Tree. Vaporeon sat in front of them patiently and smiled once he saw them but it quickly turned into a frown as soon as he spotted Sasuke. He had bruises, scratches, and first-degree burns abused all over his body. "What has happened?" Vaporeon asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Seasor calmly said. He tried to catch his breath from running.

"Great Deku Tree, Great Deku Tree, I have returned!" Makar gleefully announced.

"It is fortunate these two saved you before anything terrible had happened." It said in a low, deep voice.

"I have been swallowed up by a nasty creature! Everything went dark and I thought my time has come but then they saved me!"

"Thank you, Seasor and Sasuke, for your help. Now we can begin the ceremony!"

"Something is wrong." Vaporeon stated. "Sasuke is badly injured. Surely, you know how to cure him?"

"Hmmm…Soak his body in the forest water and he should be fine. The forest water is pure enough to heal even the deepest and deadliest of injuries."

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree." Vaporeon leapt off the lilypad and Seasor carried Sasuke to the nearest spring on his right. He carefully placed Sasuke in the spring then stepped in himself. The water cooled them both off and healed every burn, cut and scar they received. Sasuke became conscious and slowly woke up. He looked around dazedly then spotted Seasor.

"Huh? Seasor?" He croaked out.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're awake! You took a beating back there. I thought you were dead!"

"Ugh, where am I now?"

"You're back in the Forest Haven. We already saved Makar and the ceremony is about to begin." Seasor slowly walked out and Sasuke followed him.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost an hour, I guess. How do you feel?"

"Better but I still have a headache." Seasor just slowly smiled at him then climbed out. Sasuke rubbed his head and muttered curses under his breath while getting out from the spring. They walked on the lilypad with Makar in the center of it. A korok named Hollow stood with them and next to Vaporeon. The rest of the koroks stood around the Great Deku Tree. Makar held a fancy, wooden violin and bow and started playing it. The melody was soothing and foreign at the same time. Seasor started clapping to it and Sasuke joined in with Hollow. Seeds started to grow on the earth spirit's branches. The koroks flew up and each grabbed one. They circled the Great Deku Tree, said their final goodbyes then flew off in different directions. Hollow walked back into his shop and Makar stood next to the Great Deku Tree and practiced.

"Sasuke, Seasor, thank you again. I am very grateful you saved Makar. As your reward, take the pearl." The earth spirit shook its main branch and a glowing, emerald orb fell out. Seasor caught it then looked up at the earth spirit. Florescent moss green crescent moons were imprinted on the orb like a size scale.

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree." The earth spirit smiled at the boys.

"Well if you need me," Vaporeon began and walked away. "I'll be waiting for you two in the boat. Feel free to chat and ask anything you've had in mind." It disappeared behind the trees. Sasuke turned to leave but Seasor stood in front of him and stopped him.

"Wait, Sasuke. Isn't there anything you want to ask the Great Deku Tree? We probley won't come back here so now's your chance." Sasuke thought for a minute and pictures of those wolf bones appeared in his mind.

"There is something." He muttered and turned back to face the Great Deku Tree. "Why did wolf demons come here? We found some bones in the forest."

"Yes, I think I do remember. They always come here for feasting but last time their leader wanted my pearl. He has tried to take it but with no success. The forest quickly drove him out on my will but I didn't know more wolves were still here until screams of men echoed its way up here. There was a strange feeling that I recall it as being bloodshed. It was wild, actually. My son Hollow works at his shop but walked around my Haven and he informed me that he saw wolf corpses lying about. He informed me a young boy, a little older than you, fighting off those wolves. Hollow described him as courageous. He also said the boy looked like he had long, black hair and dark eyes much like yours, Sasuke. I suppose he was running for his life but the wolves caught up to him."

'_Could that be…? No, it can't! Besides, he wouldn't be killed by a few wolves!' _Sasuke mentally scolded himself and remained silent.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"Yeah," Seasor piped up. "Do you know my father?"

"Hmmm. Come to think of it, you do look somewhat familiar. I do remember someone coming here that looks a lot like you. Now who was it? Ah yes, it must have been Ryuichi, the alligator demon."

"That's him, my father."

"He was polite just like you but fierce and vicious like those wolves. The last time he came here was over one hundred years ago. It's no wonder I could not remember quickly, also, I am very old. I haven't seen him ever since but his son has come so he must have fallen in love with another demon and settled down somewhere. He didn't look like the type that stays in one place very long. He only came here for about a day or so. He is smart for traveling so quickly and because of that he has seen many things and collected immense strength. You should be proud to have him as a father. So, what island is he staying on now?"

"None, he's dead." Seasor's voice was low.

"He is? By whom?"

"I don't know but I heard it was a demon. It killed my parents, Sasuke's parents, and my friends' parents and other friends. We are going to find that demon and kill it."

"I see. Your mother too?" Seasor nodded his head hesitantly. "That demon must be impressively strong to defeat all of those people. Travel in caution from now on if it wants to finish the job. Is there anything else?"

"What's with Vaporeon?" Sasuke asked. "How does it know so much and how come you didn't know it? It said you two were long time friends." The Great Deku Tree looked puzzled for a moment then it realized who he was talking about.

"I'm sorry. I cannot give you that information. Follow what it says and you may find out. It's getting late. You two better go. Come back anytime you want!" They jumped off the lilypad and started walking down the stream.

"Goodbye, Great Deku Tree!" Seasor waved with Sasuke then walked outside. They climbed down the forest hills and arrived at the boat. Vaporeon waited for them with piles of fresh fruit.

"Enjoy your dinner!" It took a few oranges and jumped out of the boat. Seasor and Sasuke took their time eating in silence. They packed whatever they had left in the boat and climbed in.


	6. Destruction is a Creation

"Where to now?" Seasor asked while setting up the sail.

"We are going to a faraway island in the east but we must go northwest for now. Let me see that map." Seasor placed the map in front of Vaporeon. "We are going to the island three squares north of Outset Island."

"I see now." Seasor took the map, folded it and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Will we be able to stop at Outset?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"No. We can't yet. Maybe when all of this is done and over we could pay a visit." Sasuke smiled a little bit but quickly disappeared when they set sail. Twilight came and they only passed one island. The sea looked blank but shined orange, gold and red as the sun slowly sank in the west. Seasor couldn't take the silence anymore and started fidgeting.

"Seasor, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I can never understand why you're so quiet all of the time. I know you might be disappointed and a little homesick but I am too. You know you can tell me what's on your mind." Sasuke sighed annoyingly and glanced at Seasor.

"You're annoying like Naruto. Whenever I'm home I'm forced to talk. Is it really a crime for a guy to shut his mouth for once? I just want to be left alone."

"Then why did you allow me to come with you to save Missy?"

"I knew that you would no matter what I would say. If I would've stayed home everyone would be angry at me that I didn't save my friend. Plus, I wanted to find and bring my brother back home and I won't go back until I do. I still don't know why he left."

"Why don't you tell Kakashi about these things? I did about my father and mother and I learned a whole lot about them."

"You don't get it, do you? I did ask Kakashi about him but he didn't answer me. He kept saying _'He's just sailing around. He'll be back soon.' _and _'He's fine. He just went on a little trip. Isn't it your bedtime?'_" Sasuke said with disgust. "I know what he looks like but I was younger then. It's been a long time since he was back home."

"But what about Lavender? He never knew his parents or brother."

"He has a brother?"

"Yeah. No one saw him except maybe Kakashi."

"Why does he tell you these things but doesn't tell me anything?"

"You don't ask. You always wrap yourself around you and your brother and never think about anyone else."

"That's not true. I care about all of you, well, maybe not all of you but I'm not only concerned about me. I'm worried about Missy right now."

"Me too but still, think about everyone."

"I don't need you to tell me that! Since you asked Kakashi about your father, why did you ask about him to the Great Deku Tree?"

"I wanted to learn more. I want to learn all about my father and become more like him. He's my role model."

"Oh, okay." Sasuke rolled his eyes but Seasor couldn't see. They kept on sailing until nightfall came upon them. Seagulls took a break from flying as they passed two more islands and the destination appeared on the horizon. Sleep never claimed them or came across their thoughts. Two hours passed and they reached the shores of the broken island. Land, that was once connected, shot out like mountains from the sea. The island was broken up into five of these mountains. Boat wrecks adorned the beaches all over and littered some parts of the cliffs. The sky was black, rain fell down like needles and a strong, demonic aura surrounded the entire place as they climbed out of the boat.

"Is this it?" Seasor looked around and took in all of the sites.

"Yes. This once was a place called Greatfish Isle but I have a strange feeling about this place." They walked forward but Sasuke felt a strange pulsation from the jewel he was still wearing and gripped it. They heard flapping noises and looked up to see Quill flying down.

"Sasuke, Seasor!" He called out and landed in front of them. "I'm glad to see you two are safe!"

"Long time no see." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Nice to see you again. What happened to this place?" Seasor asked and looked around again.

"Before I came here I talked to the Great Valoo. He said this place was cursed. He sensed a strong demonic aura surrounding this place a few days ago. I also contacted with the pirates too, you know, the ones who escorted you to the Forsaken Fortress? Well, they tricked me into spilling information about a treasure that was once guarded here by the great water spirit, Juban. It is something I sincerely regret."

"Well, where is this water spirit?" Sasuke asked and let go of his jewel.

"The island you two were born on, the island of Outset."

"What?" The boys yelled in unison. Lightning began to strike the sky to be followed by an angry clap of thunder. "Why didn't we know?" Seasor asked in confusion.

"The Great Juban hid himself from whoever ordered these demons to gather here."

"That would be Groudon." Vaporeon broke in. "I didn't expect this to happen but it seems he wants Juban's death as well as Valoo's and the Great Deku Tree's. He's not wasting anytime."

"Where is this Groudon? I'll help you stop him if he wants my Lord's life!"

"Calm down. There is a way but it will take time. Groudon is stronger than he looks, trust me. I know him more than you can ever comprehend."

"Okay, then I will. Anyway, the pirates will be headed for Outset but they are resting at Windfall. I suggest you go there and see what they plan to do. Good luck." He flew off again and headed towards Dragon Roost.

"Sasuke, Seasor, it would be best if we set sail for Windfall right now." Vaporeon jumped into the boat and was followed by the boys. They set sail to the northeast looking as awake as they could get.

"Vaporeon," Sasuke began. "How do you know so much about Groudon?" Vaporeon stayed silent and let the rain do its thinking for it.

"I…will tell you later, I promise, but for now concentrate on your next move. We don't have much time left." Seasor seemed pretty calm during the storm. The waves pushed roughly against the boat, splashing against their faces. The thunder and lightning only built up the tension and made things worse. After what seemed like another hour, they finally reached the shores of Windfall Island. The thunder roared loudly and rattled the windows of houses and shops. The rain poured harder and lightning flashed faster, longer and brighter. They pulled their boat on the beach, under the cliff and spotted the pirate ship docked behind it.

"So, they are here." Seasor wondered aloud.

"I guess they don't want people to know that pirates are here so they don't panic. Let's go check it out." Sasuke hiked up the hill and reached the cliff, almost slipping on the wet mud five times. Seasor tried his best to hike up and not to fall but he slipped and slid back down anyway. Mud splashed and befouled on his legs, chest and arms but he didn't mind it in the least. Sasuke managed to stay standing and looked down to Seasor. "Are you coming?"

"Uh, no. I'll stay here. Do you see anyone?" Sasuke spied on the ship but no one was there.

'_No one's here and they probley won't be inside either. We better look for them.'_ "Hey Seasor!"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go look for them. I don't see anyone."

"Okay but where?" He heard faint yells coming from the stone bomb shop. "I think they're in here, come on!" He ran off and Sasuke slowly walked down the cliff and hill then followed him. They stopped on the stone steps and decided to listen but they couldn't hear anything but the yells and muffles of the people inside.

"Are you sure, Seasor?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure but just in case they go crazy and attack us, let's go around the back." Seasor led the way around the bomb shop and crossed the little ledge. They climbed the ivy wall and stood on the roof then walked over to the hole in the tower. Seasor crawled in first and Sasuke waited a bit before following. They quietly entered the shop and stayed low on the second floor to eavesdrop on the pirates. Zuko, Morris, Michael, Shippo and Kikyo stood around the first floor with the old shop keeper tied and gagged. Zuko tied the rope even tighter and cursed under his breath.

"So, you think you can sell us bombs at unreasonable prices, huh? Well I don't think so. We're pirates. If we see something we take it! Miss Kikyo, you've been quiet. Aren't you glad we're getting the treasure you wanted? Or are you upset about the island being destroyed?"

"You saw what happened! You saw what those demons did and those people who died! We were lucky enough to sail away in time!" She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "I am glad about the treasure but-" Shippo jumped up and down in joy and interrupted her.

"I can't believe this whole thing worked! Hey Zuko, if you and Kikyo got married and had a kid, that kid would be the greatest pirate that ever sailed the seas!" Zuko just glared at him and blushed.

"Oh, shut up, you! Miss Kikyo, do you hear what this shrimp is sayin'? How disrespectful!"

"Shut your mouths and keep your childish jokes to yourselves! And keep it down about the treasure."

"Okay, then the boys and us are going to have to take a break." Zuko said casually and stepped back from the shop keeper as Morris and Michael picked up barrels filled with bombs.

"No."

"But why not?"

"Because I said so."

"We've been sailing for weeks with no break! We can set sail later for the treasure. It's not going anywhere."

"Well, yeah, but I do want it." She muttered and looked up. She spotted Sasuke and Seasor and her eyes widened a bit then went back to their original state as they crawled back hesitantly. She brought her head down and walked towards the door. "Alright, fine, you big babies! We will set sail at dawn and no sleeping in. Let's celebrate tonight!"

"Yay!" Shippo exclaimed childishly and followed Kikyo outside. The rest of the crew cheered and ran towards town. The boys came out of their hiding place and jumped down to the first floor.

"Do you think she saw us?" Seasor asked and stretched.

"I think she saw _you _since you were so slow." Sasuke reached for the doorknob but Seasor stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Seasor glanced over to the shopkeeper then back at Sasuke. "Oh, well, why can't you untie him?"

"I'm running out of kunais! I'm going to get some more." He dashed out of the door and into the rain. Sasuke sighed and drew out his sword then sliced the rope carefully. He untied the cloth from his mouth and threw it to the side.

"Thank you, dear boy! Thank you!" He rejoiced. "Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

"I'll think about it but I have to go now." Sasuke darted out of the door and slammed it shut. He was drenched in no time as he ran down the streets of Windfall. He looked around for a blacksmith shop but he didn't find one until he checked the square. One was right next to the school. He walked in and looked around. Metal throwing stars called shuriken, kunais, short swords and other twisted metal objects were on display under glass. They lay on silk pillows above grass and sparkled under the light. He walked over to a display shelf and gazed at needles disguised as jade hair accessories and with other precious stones. He then spotted Seasor standing in front of the counter with an old man on the other side.

"Kunai, you say? I have just the thing." He croaked and went into the back room as Sasuke walked over.

"I didn't see this place before." Sasuke said while looking at more display items.

"They just built this place two days ago is what he told me. What did the shopkeeper say at the bomb shop?"

"He just thanked me, that's all." The old man came out with five wrapped boxes of kunais with ten in each box.

"These were just made a week ago. They are light yet hard and recommended for fights. I will have to price them at fifty." Seasor reached into his wallet and pulled out a small, purple gem then put it on the counter. He took the kunais out of the boxes and put them away. "Have a nice day!"

"Thank you!" Seasor walked out of the store with Sasuke following him. They made their way to the boat and climbed in with Vaporeon.

"So, we're going to Outset now, right?" Sasuke asked as if he knew.

"Yes, you may say hello to your family and friends when we get there but don't be too long." Sasuke nodded his head and they set sail southwest for a little bit. They passed some cyclones which they took extra care into going around them then arrived at Greatfish. They sailed completely south in silence from that point. They passed two more islands in the stormy weather and finally reached the shores of Outset Island. They pulled the boat ashore and the boys instantly ran to their house.

"Finally, we're back!" Seasor shouted happily with a big grin on his face. Sasuke smiled plainly and opened the door. They stepped in the small living room and rushed into the kitchen, expecting to find someone but no one was there.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're probley sleeping is all. The sun's not even up yet."

"Who's there?" A deep voice came from the living room and caused the boys to jump. The lights flickered on and revealed Kakashi standing in the entrance way. His mask was on but his headband wasn't, revealing his left eye. It was colored crimson red with a center pupil and three smaller, drop-shaped pupils surrounding it. A ring connected the three pupils together. A scar ran down his face, over his left eye and disappeared under his mask. "Sasuke, Seasor? Is that really you? You've come back?"

"Kakashi!" Seasor yelped. "You scared the living' crap out of us!"

"Sorry." Sasuke and Seasor ran up to the man and hugged him, getting his clothes wet and some slight mud smeared on. He ignored it and hugged them back briefly then let go. "How was traveling? Did you two like it?"

"It was kinda fun but I felt really homesick." Seasor confessed.

"Really? How about you, Sasuke?" Said boy was lost in his thoughts but instantly snapped out at the sound of his name.

"It was alright." He muttered. He looked up at Kakashi with a worried look.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." _'Don't say it! Don't say it!_

"Anyway, why did you two come back? Did you save Missy?" Sasuke sighed and looked back down.

"No, we didn't yet. We just wanted to visit but we're coming close to save her." Vaporeon walked in and stood patiently in the living room. Kakashi heard faint footsteps and turned to look at the direction it came from. His eyes widened in amazement when he spotted the water cat.

"What the-"

"Uh, it's a long story." Seasor broke in. "Kakashi, this is Vaporeon. It's been guiding us this whole time ever since we left to save Missy."

"Now that has been settled, I have news. The sun has not rose since we left Greatfish, correct? Well, I've come to believe that time is standing still because of the curse and will not start again unless we have the pearl. You can do anything you want except sleep. The pirates won't be coming until dawn but if a few more hours pass they'll know something is wrong. I'll be outside if you're ready." It walked out of the door and Kakashi closed it then turned to inspect the boys.

"First, you two are getting a shower right now."

"Who goes first?" Sasuke asked and backed away slowly.

"Since you asked, you're first." Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm tightly and turned him so that his back was facing him. "Also, no but's! Seasor, after he's done you get right in." He pushed Sasuke upstairs and almost in the bathroom but the boy held on to the doorway with his arms and legs outstretched.

"Um, wait, Kakashi! I, uh…"

"Get in!" He shoved Sasuke in with much force and quickly closed the door before the young teen could turn around. "Get undressed, give me your clothes and I'll wash them. I'll even get you a towel." He added while behind the door. He looked through the closet and pulled out a blue towel then tossed it into the bathroom. Sasuke quickly undressed and hopped into the shower after tossing his clothes into the bedroom. "Thank you." Kakashi said irritably and picked the clothes up then carried them downstairs while being quiet to not disturb Naruto or Lavender peacefully sleeping in their beds.

"So, how's it been here? Did you miss us?"

"Of course I did and Naruto and Lavender did too. For a time, I didn't think you kids could survive without an adult."

"What? You think we can't handle ourselves? Sasuke and I have been through a lot during the last month and we came out fine though we did get injured and almost killed a few times but other than that-" He realized his voice was loud and quickly lowered it. "We really had a good time."

"You're saying that Sasuke was okay with the whole thing even if his birthday was ruined? I find that hard to believe especially if he's been injured."

"Well, he didn't like it at first and I didn't either but we eventually got used to the feeling of sailing, fighting and getting hurt, though I do feel kind of queasy."

"Hey, don't puke on the floor. Grab a trashcan if you don't feel well."

"I'll be alright. You, of all people, should know that! I don't let anything get to me!"

"Hmm, you were the most stubborn out of the kids. It shouldn't be a surprise. Your father was like that too."

"Was he?"

"Yep. When I see you, it's like seeing him only smaller but the resemblance will be more when you grow up, just wait and see."

"What about my mother?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't see her at all so I really don't know."

"What about Sasuke? Is he like his parents?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"He won't ask you. You know how he gets."

"That kid confuses me. Anyway, his father was always very strict and his mother was a very kind woman but I'd say he would be more on his father's side like Itachi. Sasuke isn't really mean, though you think that, but he's just, well…obsessed."

"Obsessed with what?" Kakashi leaned back on the wall and looked in deep thought.

"Obsessed with…I would say power or in another word, power-hungry. He wants to prove to everyone that he can be as strong as Itachi so he pushes himself and the others aside."

"How strong does he have to become? I think he's strong enough."

"He doesn't and the power he has now, Itachi is about ten times stronger when I last saw him."

"You always told me that those two were six years apart, right?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Then that must mean Itachi must've been…" He tilted his head back in thought and Kakashi watched him in amusement.

"Eleven." He calmly stated.

"Huh?"

"Itachi was eleven the last time I saw him."

"What? Itachi was younger than me and he was that strong? I don't believe it!"

"It's the truth. My power was equal to his at that time."

"If he's so strong then why didn't he stop the massacre?"

"How did you know about that? That was so long ago!"

"Well, I do have a good memory but it's not quite clear. All I remember is a person stabbing people then they fall dead. You were running to me and that's the last thing. It's like a nightmare."

"Try seeing and remembering the whole thing with your closest friends being murdered right in front of you and you can't do anything about it. I have to face that fact everyday. Some days I felt like crying but managed to prevent that from happening. By the time I found you, you were covered in blood with scratches all over. Your father's corpse rested in front of you. I gathered you, Naruto, Lavender and Missy and brought you all to safety."

"What about Itachi and Sasuke?"

"I saw Itachi running towards the Uchiha mansion, you know the one I told you that they lived in?" Seasor nodded his head silently. "He rushed into the house and I quickly caught up but the murderer set it on fire and stood in front of Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi was covered in blood and bruised severely while Sasuke was crying his heart out when the assassin disappeared. I managed to get them out in time but if I came sooner, Itachi wouldn't have been scared beyond belief. Ever since that day, Itachi has become more distant from us and Sasuke followed him. He only opened up to Sasuke and I felt my connection with him was lost."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. Actually, I do but don't tell Sasuke. I don't think he can handle it yet."

"What happened?"

"Aren't you curious today? This isn't like you."

"I guess sailing around has an effect on me." Kakashi chuckled at that answer then the running water stopped.

"Well, Sasuke's done so hurry up Seasor. I have to wash these."

"Okay but you'll tell me later, right?"

"Yeah if I can, but don't tell Sasuke."

"Why not? He should know what happened to his brother." Kakashi grabbed Seasor's arm and roughly pulled him forward making him gasp then put his covered mouth next to his ear.

"Listen to me, Seasor, if Sasuke remembered what happened to his brother, he wouldn't be here right now. He would be dead."

"Dead? But-" He shook Seasor to stop him from continuing.

"Listen, you probley can't remember but Sasuke injured himself after Itachi was, well, forced to leave. He came close to dying but I saved him and made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let that happen to him again. When it comes to Itachi, Sasuke gets very emotional."

"O-okay." He stuttered and Kakashi pulled away. The bathroom door opened and released the steam within. Sasuke stepped out with the towel around his waist, his sword in his right hand and his hair dripping wet. It clung to his face then he brushed it away. He made his way over to his bed and sat down as Seasor walked to the bathroom. Sasuke turned and looked at him.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Kakashi is washing them right now. Wait, okay?" Sasuke glared at him then shrugged it off as Seasor closed the bathroom door. A few minutes later, Seasor's clothes were in the bedroom, the water was running and Kakashi finished washing Sasuke's clothes then started on Seasor's. Sasuke quickly dressed, strapped his sword on his back and tied his headband on his forehead. He rushed downstairs and plopped himself on the couch, smelling the fresh scent wafting from it. Kakashi turned to him and chuckled behind his mask.

"Tired?" He teased. Sasuke mumbled something irritably into the couch. "Hm? I can't hear you, Sasuke." The young teen lifted his head up and glared at the man in the kitchen.

"Shut up. I've been pushed for a month. You try doing that and don't tell me you're tired after it!"

"Okay, calm down. You can stay here for the night if you want."

"I can't. Vaporeon will want us to set sail once we have the treasure."

"Treasure? Since when were you interested in treasure?"

"I'm not but it wants us to collect treasure. We already have two pearls from two different islands."

"So you've had adventures, huh? Did you meet anyone?"

"Yeah. On an island called Dragon Roost, we met the postmen people. We met their Chieftain and his son, Komali, who didn't like us at first, but he eventually came to us and handed over the first pearl. We also met a girl named Medli, who helped us a lot. She was nice and I think she liked Seasor."

"Is that so? How did he feel about her?"

"It's Seasor. What do you think?"

"That boy could make friends with anyone. Tell me more."

"After we helped out that island, we sailed to another island called Forest Haven. We met the Great Deku Tree and strange people called koroks. We had to rescue one for a ceremony they held. Once that was done, we got the second pearl. We sailed to Greatfish Isle but we found out it was destroyed."

"Destroyed? By who?"

"Demons, lots of them. One of the postmen told me and Seasor all about it so we went to Windfall, spied on pirates then came here."

"You've been through quite a lot."

"Yeah but after all of that, I still couldn't find my brother." Sasuke quietly put his head down while Kakashi finished scrubbing Seasor's clothes. The boy stretched out and yawned then Seasor stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him. His brown hair stuck to his face and back and was dripping beads of water. Kakashi brought his clothes up and quickly went downstairs. He sat at the kitchen table with Sasuke.

"You didn't find him. I know how much that meant to you." He sighed.

"I'll find him someday and bring him back here."

"I know you will but don't push yourself too hard. You're still just a kid."

"I don't care. I only want my brother here and I'll be happy." Kakashi sighed again and put his head on the table with his arms in front.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to turn out like him and I'm sure he doesn't want you to either. I want you to be your own person."

"I am!" Sasuke snapped. He stood up and left the table then stormed to the door.

"Wait, Sasuke, where are you going?" Kakashi followed him into the living room.

"I'm getting a headstart. Tell Seasor I'm waiting outside for him." He walked into the rain and slammed the door as Seasor walked down at that time, fully dressed.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?"

"He's just mad. It's time that you left. You have a journey ahead of you. Come back and visit us sometime, okay?"

"Okay, I will. Bye!" Seasor opened the door and shut it quietly behind him. He spotted Sasuke making his way down to the boat so he followed. They climbed in and sailed around the island in silence. Sasuke had his arms crossed and looked down to his feet the whole time. They sailed straight into a cavern in the back of one of Outset's cliffs. Seasor stopped the boat and Vaporeon jumped to the front. A soft blue light appeared in front of them then a huge lantern fish splashed out from the sea depths. It has a blue glow on its lantern above its head. Sasuke and Seasor stared at the huge fish that stared in return. Its voice was deep and spoke in a different language like the Great Deku Tree.

"I am sorry, Juban, but we require your pearl." It spoke again and completely baffled the boys. "Yes, he has returned. I can stop him but you have to help. No, these two have no connection to the legendary one. He has received it, I am sure. He does not know how to use it, though." He shook the lantern and out fell a blue orb. It landed in the boat and glowed. It had three crescent moon marks around a center dot on it. Seasor took it and placed it with the others. They turned the boat around to leave but paused at Juban's last words. "I think I have a pretty good idea of who that might be." Then they left for the sea.


	7. Tower of the Gods

The storm settled, the sky was clear and the sun started to peek its way into the sky. The sea and clouds were tainted pink with outlines of gold while time passed. "Just as I thought, the curse is broken now that we have the pearl so we must not rest here but, I promise, we will rest soon. The pirates must be coming now so we must set sail northeast to the first island."

"Is this going to take much longer?" Seasor groaned.

"No. As soon as we get to the island, you may sleep. We only have to go to three islands today but they are much smaller than any other island you have ever been to. But I do have a warning: Each island has its own defense against approachers. You must be careful while you sail and stay awake if you can."

"Okay." Sasuke yawned and shifted his sitting position. Seasor's eyes drooped down as they passed a small, shark-shaped island. They passed it without notice and continued sailing in silence for another hour or so until their destination appeared on the horizon but it wasn't alone. Huge blowfishes with propellers on their heads hovered and patrolled the triangular island. They had massive mouths, razor-sharp teeth but didn't need water to breath. Seasor and Sasuke's eyes snapped open and they sat up, fully awake.

"What are those things? I never saw a fish that big, flies and can breathe air!" Seasor blurted out in shock. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Watch out for them. If you get rammed you'll be as good as dead. Rush onto the island with the blue pearl and you should be fine if you're quick." Vaporeon explained.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke grabbed the blue pearl and swallowed hard. They sailed right into the island's line of defense. They made it to the land in one piece and Sasuke jumped out and ran to the middle of the small island while Seasor fought off any of the offending fish. There stood a stone statue of a maiden in the middle of the island. On its forehead were the same marks on the pearl. There were inscriptions carved on the pedestal it was standing on. It read in a foreign language, the sentence: '_Place the key of water on the statue's hands and the pathway shall be opened._' Sasuke inspected it and noticed Seasor almost getting rammed countless times while Vaporeon walked over to the statue.

"You don't understand the writing so I'll read it for you: _'Place the key of water on the statue's hands and the pathway shall be opened.' _Go ahead, Sasuke." Said boy nodded his head then placed the pearl in the statue's hands. It glowed even more vividly then its eyes started to glow blue.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, now hurry up. We must go north and that is where we will rest." They ran back into the boat and Seasor quickly followed then set sail north. They managed to dodge their way through the defense line and kept sailing until the island disappeared from sight.

"Man that was close!" Seasor shouted relieved while wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Now which island are we going to?"

"We will arrive there in about an hour or maybe faster if the wind cooperates."

"An hour? No, I need to sleep now!"

"Alright, alright! Stay up a little longer and then you can sleep as much as you want."

"Good."

"Vaporeon?" Sasuke asked sleepily.

"What is it?"

"What did Juban say to you? I couldn't understand a thing."

"He spoke in hybrid, a language few are familiar with. You might understand it when you're older but our conversation isn't anything you should be worried about."

"O, okay." He sat back and started to dose off until Vaporeon splashed water on him. "Stop it!"

"Don't go to sleep then. We're almost there. I even see a fort not too far from here."

"A fort? Where?" Seasor perked up and looked to his right. A rock and metal fort stood out of the water. Canons lined the walls and a flag with stars sown into it and one tulip-like flame imprinted on the fabric blew in the wind. "Can we stop there?"

"No, that's an enemy fort. Just look at the flag, it will tell you."

"A flame is the enemies' sign?"

"Yes and I expect that is one of Groudon's forts so don't go near. There are about six of them in the Great Sea."

"I didn't know that."

"Now you do." Sasuke sighed then rolled over on his side. "Do not go to sleep."

"I know. I won't."

"Hey…is that it over there?" Seasor pointed to a distant island, this time without any defenses.

"Yes, it is the North Triangular Isle. I believe it is safe there so do not worry. But I would keep a sharp eye out incase anything happens." Seasor sighed irritably then readied himself for anything to pop out. They sailed in silence until the island came into view more but octopuses splashed out at them in an attempt to sink them by spitting bombs out. Seasor gasped then made sharp turns, catching Sasuke off guard.

"What the-! What are those things?" He exclaimed.

"I'm trying my best to dodge them!" Seasor shouted. After some close encounters, they finally reached the land then the octopuses retreated to the sea depths. The boys jumped out and threw themselves on the grass. Seasor went to sleep right away but Sasuke slept closer to the statue while Vaporeon cuddled right in front of it.

It was noon time, the seagulls were out and flying, the sea was calm and the wind was soft. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. His body was sore and stiff from sleeping on the ground but he didn't mind. He groggily stood up and leaned on the statue. Seasor was still fast asleep but Vaporeon was awake and rolling the red pearl to the statue. The markings on the pearl and the statue's forehead were the same like last time. "Here, put this on the statue's hands then wake up Seasor."

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked then did as he was told.

"I do not know but it is the perfect time to set sail once again."

"Okay, fine." He mumbled then shook Seasor. "Seasor…Seasor…Seasor!"

"What?" He jumped up and swung his arms but Sasuke backed away in time. "I'm still tired."

"Then the smell of the sea will surely wake you up." Vaporeon suggested then hopped into the boat. Seasor turned and looked at the statue once he got up. Its eyes glowed red as it held the pearl.

"What's wrong with the statue? It's glowing."

"That's what's supposed to happen. It's nothing big so forget about it." They walked back into the boat and readied the sail.

"Where are we going to now?"

"We are sailing southeast for a little bit then east. This will be the last island out of the three." They quickly sailed out of the defense perimeter and into a vast field of sea. They turned east and sailed on in silence. Islands were nowhere in sight and made the boys worry.

"Are you sure that we're going the right way?" Seasor asked uneasily.

"Yes, keep being faithful. In less than an hour we shall arrive there."

"Okay but I don't want to get lost."

"With me you won't, no matter how hard you try." They kept their mouths shut and sailed for thirty minutes then arrived at the last triangular island. Cyclones circled it but didn't put up much of a threat. They pulled the boat ashore and pulled out the green pearl. Sasuke walked over to the statue and placed the pearl on the statue's hands. Its eyes glowed green and the orb glowed brightly like it was going to explode.

"What's going on? The other statues didn't do this!"

"Get out of there, Sasuke!" Said teen quickly ran back and dived into the ground but the statue stopped glowing. "Huh? That was odd…"

"I'll say." Sasuke walked closer to it and stood right in front of it as Vaporeon reached Seasor.

"You, Seasor, what is going on?"

"I don't know. The statue started to glow but then it stopped. Weird…" Vaporeon looked over to Sasuke and noticed the statue's eyes stopped glowing.

"Oh, no. Sasuke, get back here you fool!"

"What?" He turned around but the statue exploded just then. He flew into the air and disappeared west while screaming. The smoke cleared and revealed a beautiful, glowing green lady, looking like a goddess, standing on the pedestal in place of the old statue. A flower was tucked behind a pointy ear on its head and complimented its long hair and it wore a long, flower blouse. It looked so real it could easily be mistaken as a young girl. Its eyes glowed green as it held the pearl up to release a beam of green light to the northwest, making Seasor duck. The beam hit the red pearl and the statue exploded and revealed a glowing, red lady with long hair in a pony tail, pointy ears and glowing red eyes standing in the statue's place. A red beam of light released from the pearl and went south until it hit the last statue and did the same thing only it was a blue lady with long cerulean hair, fish-like ears and glowing blue eyes. A blue beam of light came back to the green statue and hit the pearl. The beams created a triangle and from the center rose a stone tower. The colosseum top was the first to rise out then followed by the rest of the stone building. Once it was fully raised, a stone ring enclosed a large section of sea in front of the entrance. Water poured out in falls until it was completely emptied of ocean water. Sasuke kept flying but hit the ring wall head first. He slowly slid down then pried off the wall and fell into the water, unconscious. Back at the island, Seasor led the way to the boat and quickly set sail.

"What happened to Sasuke and where did that tower come from?" He asked in wonder.

"That would be the Tower of the Gods, our final destination. Sasuke flew off in that direction but we have to reach him before he drowns or gets seriously injured."

"Right." He steered the boat around the cyclones and rushed over to the tower with the wind in their favor. Sasuke already disappeared underwater but Seasor quickly jumped in and grabbed his wrist. He pulled him onto the boat and started to pound his chest. "Come on, Sasuke. Don't do this to me now! I swear, if this is anther one of your tricks, I'll kill you myself!" With one last slam, Sasuke coughed up water and sat up. He clutched his chest in pain then glared at Seasor.

"Why did you do that? Great, now my chest hurts!"

"If I didn't then you would have died. You should be thanking me, not yelling at me!"

"Oh, well, sorry." He spat. "Anyway, where are we?"

"This is the Tower of the Gods. Just beyond here you will find a key that will help you defeat Groudon." Vaporeon explained while Seasor steered the boat into the ring. He glanced over at Sasuke but his eyes were drawn instantly to his neck.

"Sasuke?" He asked in concern.

"Hn?"

"Where's your necklace?"

"What are you talking about-" He felt his chest near his neck for the jewel but didn't find it. His eyes widened when he realized he lost the gift his brother sent him. "Oh no."

"What?" Vaporeon turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"My present, it's gone! It must have slipped off before I crashed. Where did it go?"

"Why do you care about it so much? It's just jewelry." Seasor asked him carelessly.

"My brother sent it to me for a birthday present! I don't want to lose it!"

"Calm down. I'm sure it hasn't gone into the sea." Vaporeon reassured him calmly. "You'll find it somewhere, I'm pretty sure."

"But what if I don't?"

"Then we have a problem. Focus your way through here. This building is filled with dangers far worse than anything you have been through but it's worth it. This is the last obstacle in your way from the key. I cannot go with you so I trust you two will put your heads together and complete the trial."

"Trial? It's a test?" Seasor asked worriedly.

"Yes, one made by the gods. It will be rough and confusing but don't lose hope!" The boys nodded their heads and entered the huge tower.

The entrance room nearly took up the whole first floor. In the middle were three golden statue faces carved into the center pillar. Water flowed out of their open mouths while a platform rose out from the water and was accessible by a ladder. A temple doorway stood on the far right wall of the platform. On the left side stood steps leading to a shaded hut and a pawn statue standing in the middle. Blue lines flashed on and off of it. Past it was another door but this one was locked. The tides rose and fell throughout the huge room. "This place is huge!" Seasor looked around and took in the sights when they made it to the top of the right platform.

"What did I tell you? This place was built by the gods themselves." Vaporeon called out from the boat. "Stick together and try not to get hurt badly."

"We'll try not to." Seasor called back and ran into the next room with Sasuke. They entered the short but huge hallway. Crates were scattered on the floor while yellow Chu Chus dropped from the ceiling and attacked them. Electricity circled them and Sasuke made the mistake of striking one with his sword. He was electrocuted then thrown back. "Sasuke, why did you do that for?" He spoke with pity then threw four kunais after pulling them out. They struck each Chu Chu and killed them. "You really should be more careful." He held out his hand but Sasuke just scowled at him.

"Shut up. I don't need your help."

"Fine, refuse my help, see if I care!" He pulled his hand away and looked around each crate then broke them.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off.

"We need a key."

"What for?"

"I noticed a door locked from a distance so I figured maybe we could find a key here." He broke the last crate with a hard punch then searched for a key in the mess. "Found it!" He picked up a golden key and tossed it to Sasuke. He caught it easily then exited the room with Seasor behind him.

"Good guess." Sasuke commented then jumped into the boat. Seasor nodded silently then followed him. They sailed across the huge room and reached the other side. They walked up the steps and Sasuke opened the door while Seasor stood in front of the statue and pondered for a moment. Sasuke stepped into the next room and Seasor followed him after picking up the statue. The next room had crates scattered everywhere and steps of light leading up to a raised stone platform with hybrid writing carved into the sides. "Seasor?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you bring that statue in here?"

"I thought it might help us sometime."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Fine. What's with the stairs?"

"I don't know. Step on it."

"Why me?"

"Uh, hello? Statue holder here? And hurry up! This thing isn't light, you know!" Sasuke rolled his eyes then took one step up the flight. It was sturdy like rock so Seasor followed him up the stairs until they made it to the top and spotted a little hole in the floor, big enough for the statue to stand on. "See? What did I tell you? Vaporeon said this was a test after all so I thought ahead."

"Stop bragging and hurry up."

"Okay, bossy!" Sasuke scowled at him as he put the statue into the small hole. A '_click' _was heard then was followed by a loud rumble from the other room. "What was that?"

"I don't know but let's find out." They left the room quickly and noticed the middle fountain stopped flowing water and its mouth was closed, revealing a hole leading to a hallway in the wall.

"Come on, you two! Hurry up!" Vaporeon called out from the boat. The boys rushed in and sailed in front of the hole. They climbed out and walked through the hallway and into the next room. The room was huge with a high raised pedestal in the middle. Steps led to the top and three circles with writing around it were etched on the floor around the pedestal. Three doors stood across those spots and marked with names on them. Strange writing was carved all over the walls and floor. The boys walked up the stairs and stood, bewildered, in the center.

"Where should we go now?" Seasor paced around the pedestal and Sasuke.

"I think we should split up and this time I mean it."

"Are you sure? I just don't want to get lost."

"We won't. I'll take the right door and you take the left. We'll be fine, hopefully."

"What do you mean by _'hopefully'_?"

"Just go!" Seasor walked off to his door, muttering some words while Sasuke went to the opposite door. He entered the next huge room and froze at the sight before him. A snake-like bridge connected one side of the room to the other side where a statue of a horned person stood. Stairs of light led up to a platform floating above the bridge and the bottomless pits. Sasuke looked down one time and gulped. _'Get it together, Sasuke. You can do this just don't panic.'_ He mentally berated himself then walked up the stairs, across the platform and jumped down in front of the statue all without even glancing down. _'That wasn't so bad, now was it?' _He silently congratulated himself then pushed the heavy statue across the bridge and into the last room. Seasor was already there, waiting for him with his statue in the room and it was raised on a short little tower in one of the three spots. Sasuke looked up at him and was about to call out but he noticed his statue started to move on its own. It hopped over to the nearest of the three spots and planted itself in the center to be raised to the same height as the other one. Seasor noticed it and jumped down to greet Sasuke.

"Where were you? You took an awfully long time!"

"What? I was only gone for about thirty minutes! How did you get here so fast?"

"It was easy, I ran." Sasuke shook his head doubtingly then made his way to the center door. Seasor followed him into the room then cringed when they heard a screeching sound. Two boxes were lined up on top of each other and in front of two beams shooting out from the wall. The screech they made shook the whole room and drowned out any sound. Instantly, Seasor jumped onto the boxes and leapt over the beams before Sasuke could register what he was doing. He rolled over on the other side and stopped in front of the third and final horned person statue. Sasuke ran over and stopped in front of the beams as Seasor picked up the statue.

"Seasor, you idiot, why did you do that? Get back here!" He had to almost scream his heart out so Seasor could hear him.

"Alright, I'm coming! Get out of the way!" He tossed the statue over the beams then jumped over himself. It was a close call but the heat radiating from the top beam burned his back a little. He landed on his feet next to the statue. "That was pretty fun but…ow, my back hurts." Sasuke was close to him at the time but barely managed to understand what he said. Instead, he helped Seasor up and pushed the statue into the previous room with him. Once the door closed it was quiet and peaceful again.

"You shouldn't have done that. It's not serious, right?"

"Of course not. I'll be fine, honestly." While they were talking, the statue came to life and hopped to the last spot then the same thing happened. Each statue glowed red and beams of light fired from their eyes. The beams met in the center of the pedestal and created a huge vertical light beam. It gave off blinding light at first but instantly dimmed drastically down. The boys walked into the light silently and were teleported to the upper floor. The room was huge, yet again, but was almost empty except for statues of people decorated the room. Between two of them stood a huge golden door. The walls were covered in writing and carved pictures resembling people and disgusting, huge monsters called demons. They arrived on the floor and took a step towards the door but the statues guarding it came to life and prepared to attack.

"What the-" Sasuke drew out his sword and did a back flip before the statue succeeded in punching him. A huge ditch was left in the ground when it pulled its fist out. The other statue wielded a spear and attempted to savagely thrust it through Seasor's guts but he managed to successfully evade every time.

"Sasuke, don't just stand there! Do something!" He called desperately while avoiding a thrust to his face.

"Like what? These are rocks! I can't kill rocks!"

"Think of something!" By now, the statue marched towards Sasuke then slammed its foot in the ground causing a massive earthquake. Parts of the floor began to crumble and fall taking anything with it. The spear holding statue fell right through the floor because of its weight.

"Seasor, get out!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine just get out!" Seasor hesitated then rushed through the door and arrived on a ledge pathway outside leading up in a spiral and covered with stairs. He was about one thousand feet above the roaring sea level and didn't dare to look down. Meanwhile in the crumbling room, the statue kept up its fighting but Sasuke didn't let up his defense. There were some few close calls of contact until the floor gave way under the statue and created a huge hole that drug Sasuke down. He hung onto the side for his life and dangled in the air. He tried to pull himself up but with no success. Sweat dripped down his face as his arms turned sore and heart started to throb. "Seasor!" He cried desperately. Outside, the young demon heard his yelling and rushed inside to save him. "Seasor!" He shouted one last time at the top of his lungs then slipped off. Seasor dived and caught his left wrist in time before he plummeted into darkness.

"I'm here, Sasuke. Give me your other hand." Sasuke sheathed his blade and took his hand. He pulled him up swiftly and pushed him outside then rushed there with the rest of the floor crumbling right behind him. He sat on the steps, trying to catch his breath while Sasuke kneeled down and rested his head against the railing. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" Seasor panted out.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for saving my life."

"It's no problem, really. That's what friends are for. Let's keep going. I don't want to stay at this height." He stood up and started to ascend the stairs.

"Me too." Sasuke agreed then got up and followed Seasor. They hiked up the stairs for a short time before sweat dripped down their faces. They began to pant and swelter under the heat once the end came to sight.

"What's with these stairs? There has to be a thousand!"

"We're almost there just hang on. Whoa." Sasuke looked out over the sparkling ocean and spotted an island in the distance. "Look at this."

"What?" Seasor turned to look and stopped walking up the steps. "I know. Great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize how high up we are."

"Me either, now let's keep it up." Sasuke nodded and with more complaints shared between the two, they made it to the top then turned left and entered the building. They walked down a short hallway with a huge golden door standing at the end. On it was a picture of a horse-like creature at the top. Golden lines representing light pointed from the creature downwards in all different directions to other creatures. The first one on the far left was a blue, four-legged dinosaur, then a two-legged, pink dinosaur, a black dragon with six legs, a mountain with eyes, four legs and a volcano-like head, a crescent moon shaped swan, a green dragon with no wings or legs, an enormous spiked beast, a massive whale-like creature, a grim reaper figure, a blue and white dog with purple fur on its back and neck like a cape and it started under a purple crystal it wore on its forehead, a golden dog with black stripe patterns resembling thunderbolts, a white fur mane, and a black zigzag line ending in a spark for a tail, a long brown haired dog with fluffy white fur on its back, shackles on each leg, part of its bone stuck out on its back and resembled short wings, and a yellow and red mask it wore showing only its eyes and face, and last was a large, silver bird that had a long neck and tail and a navy underside. Strange writing was carved under each one. The boys admired it for a moment then, silently, Sasuke opened the double doors and stepped into the large arena. A short bridge connected the entrance to a huge platform surrounded by a large ditch. At the bottom ran electricity through the floor. The back wall had lines that started to glow blue and statues that resembled a crowned head and hands were carved into the wall. The door slammed shut behind the boys when they walked to the center of the room. They stared at the wall and jumped when a voice bellowed.

"Well done. You have accomplished much more than a human and demon working together could. But now, it is time for one last test. Except this from me and I will grant you the way," From that moment, the hands broke away from the wall and opened an eye in the center of each palm. The head detached too and opened its round red eyes. "O young ones." It finished its sentence and the hands levitated around the room with the head. The hands smashed the ground, causing short tremors and attempted to crush the boys but failed each time as they scattered about the room. Seasor pulled out three kunais while Sasuke drew out his sword. They split up and ran to opposite sides of the room with the hands following both of them. Seasor threw a kunai at the hand's eye accidentally. It struck the eye's pupil and the hand crashed down, causing even more tremors.

"Hey, that worked!" He commented then aimed for one of the eyes. He struck the left one with perfect ease as Sasuke nailed the hand's eye. It dropped down but the head closed its last eye and opened its mouth. Electricity gathered in it and fired out like bombs. Seasor dodged effectively and shot his last kunai at the right eye as soon as it opened. The head fell down with its mouth opened but its eyes closed as Sasuke ran to it. He hopped into the mouth and speared the back of it. It turned out that the spot he struck left a scratch where its "heart" was supposed to be. He climbed out in time before the statue glowed and exploded with the hands.

"Well done." A low, hoarse voice beckoned throughout the room and rattled their bones. "I did not believe such creatures of low power could accomplish so much. The pathway forward shall be opened to you. Proceed with caution." The voice echoed out of the building and a beam of light dropped from the ceiling.

"Hey, Sasuke, why did you run into the statue's mouth for? That was stupid."

"I thought I saw something in the back once it was opened. You're not the only one who's smart." Seasor raised his eyebrows and Sasuke smirked while he sheathed his sword. They stepped into the light and teleported to the colosseum roof. They appeared under a huge bell with two arcs supporting it. A huge stone pillar hung down from the bell but hung about four feet above the ground. The wind blew gracefully through their hair and cooled them off. Seasor gazed up at the close, clear-blue, feathery sky. The soft clouds passed by slowly as the sun shone gold rays on the ground and sea, peeking its way out of the clouds.

"Look at the clouds, Sasuke. They're so close that I can almost touch them." He reached up and pretended to grab one.

"Okay, they're great. Can we get on with this?" Seasor put his arms down and glared at Sasuke.

"You never have time to appreciate anything! Slow down, it's not like whatever we're after is going somewhere."

"Yeah, well, considering we'll get hungry sometime soon and I can't wait to see what Vaporeon keeps saying is the key."

"I thought all you really wanted was to find your brother?"

"Yeah, well…that too."

"Okay, then step back." Sasuke did as told then Seasor punched the stone pillar as hard as he could and made it swing back and forth, ringing the loud bell. Way down below, Vaporeon waited inside the boat as a bright ring of golden light appeared in the dead center of the ring wall. The bell ceased ringing and Seasor shook his hand rapidly.

"I didn't know you were that strong."

"Neither did I. Ugh, it kills." His knuckles started bleeding and he waved his arm around but he quickly stopped once the pain seeped away. "Where do we go? We can't go back the way we came."

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke turned around but stopped when he spotted a bright pink jewel connected to a necklace string, lying on the ground few yards away. "Hey, wait a minute, that's my present!" He ran for it as Seasor turned around.

"What was that? You found the jewel? That's great but how did it land all the way up here?"

"It must've fallen off. It's a good thing I found it!" He was only five feet in front of it when a loud _'caw'_ echoed over the heavens and Seasor looked up at the now harsh, gray sky. A crow flew out from the clouds and rushed to the jewel at blinding speed.

"Sasuke, look out!" Sasuke looked at Seasor then turned back around and raced towards the jewel but the crow picked it up first and flew off with it. "Get back here!" Seasor slipped out three kunais and threw them but they all missed and unphased the bird. Sasuke watched in panic as the crow flew higher and higher but the heavens opened up and shot out a golden light arrow. It pierced through the crow's heart and it vanished but the arrow also struck the jewel. It glowed bright pink, causing the boys to shield their eyes, then the jewel shattered into four big shards and smaller shards. The shards flew off in different directions and Sasuke felt slight pain in both of his arms but it disappeared within seconds. The light faded then the boys looked around for any traces of the crow but found none. The sky reverted back to its usual clear state and they found themselves sitting in the boat.

"What happened? How did we get here?" Sasuke asked confused with Seasor.

"You two must have teleported from that bright flash of light. What was that, by the way?" Vaporeon turned to look at them.

"My jewel broke and scattered all over. My present…" Sasuke's words trailed off then he remained silent. Vaporeon's eyes showed concern but it quickly vanished as soon as it came.

"Ignore it for now."

"Why? My brother gave it to me as a present! It's all that I have left of him."

"I know but it is foolish to look for it when you two must save your friend. You may look for it while you are traveling now let's go; into the ring of light." Seasor steered the boat and sailed it into the light. The boat started to sink quickly with the three of them in it.


	8. Aristocratic Assassin Flare

Sasuke and Seasor took in a big gulp of air then sunk down to the water's depths. They sunk lower and lower until Sasuke was the first to let go of his breath. Seasor looked worried but Sasuke didn't drown. He saw that he and Sasuke were encased in a form-fitting bubble. He spotted, on the ocean floor, a whole other land surrounded by a barrier. They entered the barrier and the bubble surrounding them disappeared then they gently landed in a pond in a castle's courtyard. The barrier kept out the sea from the land and castle. Mountains were clearly visible along with trees and a huge lake but everything was frozen still in time. Seasor looked around amazed then at Vaporeon.

"Where are we now?" He asked excitingly while climbing out of the boat. Vaporeon led them up the stairs and to the entrance.

"This is an ancient kingdom which the gods have blessed. Somewhere in this castle is the blade that will defeat Groudon and it was said to be wielded by a great demon lord himself."

"A demon lord, huh? So, then I can wield it?" Seasor asked hopefully.

"Perhaps, now stay with me." They entered into the castle and stopped in front of the huge room. Steps led down onto a ledge then kept running down at the sides. The steps and floor were covered in Persian carpets but stopped before a statue on the ledge, overlooking the whole room. The statue was a boy standing on a huge pedestal, looking up at the heavens. Steps led to the second floor on each side of the foyer. The second floor was only a ledge stretching around the perimeter of the whole room. The main entrance was on the other side of the room and down a few steps. Some stone pillars were busted up and littered parts of the floor while wooden beams and railings hung off the sides of the second floor and piled on top of each other. While the boys were looking around, Vaporeon jumped down some stairs and stopped in front of the statue. "Come on, children, this way." It said in a teasing tone. The boys reluctantly obeyed and approached Vaporeon to see flights of stairs leading to the basement behind the statue. "Follow me." Vaporeon ran down the steps causing the boys to follow. They arrived in the colossal, cold basement. More stairs led to a pedestal and on that pedestal was a stone in the middle with a sword's blade stuck in it. The blade was dull, beat-up and rusty, the hand guard looked severely aged and the handle was torn and ripped. They approached it quietly and Sasuke eyed it doubtingly.

"Tch, yeah right. A demon lord never used this sword; it's old!" He outbursted but Seasor had doubts.

"Do you know what this is?" Vaporeon looked up at the boys. "It is the Tetsusaiga, the demon blade that can slay one hundred enemies in one stroke."

"Let's take it then." Seasor suggested then touched the handle. A spell on the sword sent blue electricity towards his finger and burned his hand. He drew it back and held his wrist. "Ow! What was that?"

"I forgot to tell you, there's a spell on it that makes it reject full demons. Sasuke is the only one here that can wield it but it won't transform for him, this might be a problem." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he felt another presence enter the room.

"It won't be." A woman's voice echoed throughout the dome followed by footsteps. The boys turned to the stairs where the sound was coming from and saw her step out of the shadows until she stopped before the pedestal. She had short red hair that was spiky in the back and her bangs covered her right eye, and orange highlights. Her left eye gleamed gold like a fire with blue triangles under each eye. She wore Rito Tribe clothes and a headband like Sasuke and Seasor's but her band was black, not blue, and she wore it around her neck. She wore a light orange, almost red, belt and a sword at her left hip. The handle was blue with gold plating the top, a red hand guard and the sheath was finely crafted black wood with a red cloth tied around at the top. She also wore brown sandals and a blue glove on her right hand but the finger sleeves were cut off. The glove came up but stopped a little before her elbow and she wore a golden ring on her right index finger. The etchings on this ring wrapped around the whole thing and shone dimly. She looked young and beautiful but no smile graced her lips. She glared up at the boys who stared in response.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked but emotionlessly.

"I am the rightful owner of that sword. Step aside and I won't kill you." A red, evil aura emitted faintly from her but it was visible only to Seasor. His eyes widened when he felt it.

"S-Sasuke," He stuttered and shook a little. "There's something strange about her. I don't think she's human."

"Then what is she?" Sasuke stood next to the stone the blade was stuck in as he eyed the strange woman.

"Now you're trying my patience." She frowned and stepped forward. Seasor hesitantly pulled out a kunai, making the woman stop. Sasuke gripped his sword but kept it sheathed.

"Get back!" Seasor warned but the woman smirked and chuckled a little.

"Please." She started in a pathetic tone. "Put that thing away, boy. You don't know who you're messing with. It seems your little friend ran away." The boys looked around and realized Vaporeon was nowhere in sight.

"Where did it go?" Seasor asked Sasuke who was still glaring at the woman now walking up the stairs. He didn't move an inch when she was five feet from him.

"I did nothing." She replied coolly. "Now if you aren't going to step aside like good little boys I'll have to kill you both and take the sword for myself."

"Just try it." Sasuke quickly pulled out his sword and attempted to slice the woman in half but she leapt back faster even before the sword was completely drawn out. She landed safely at the bottom of the stairs. Her smirk disappeared and her left eye blazed with anger. Sasuke caught a glimpse of her right eye but not enough to see what it really looked like. All he saw was a flash of crimson red that looked too familiar and resembled the color of blood but her hair covered it from view.

"If that's how you're going to be I'll be quick." She jumped in the air and landed behind the boys faster than a blink of an eye and left a trail of afterimages behind. Sasuke turned around as she punched Seasor hard in the back. He fell down the steps face first until he reached the bottom as blood dripped from his forehead and nose and stained onto the ground. He stood up and wiped the blood away. Sasuke turned and looked at Seasor worriedly then turned back and swung his sword the woman evaded by back flipping. She landed on her feet and her fingernails turned green.

"Ow." Seasor cussed out while climbing the stairs.

"Are you alright, Seasor?" Sasuke asked, surprisingly concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine." He pulled out two other kunai and threw all three expertly at the woman. She swung her right arm horizontally and appeared a green whip from her nails. It glowed emerald and flung the kunais back at Seasor who dodged them perfectly.

"You're going to have to do better than that." She remarked cruelly then unleashed her whip. Sasuke defended with his sword but the whip wrapped around it and pulled it out of his hands while melting it a little since the whip was actually energized poison to light. The sword landed with a _'clunk' _on the ground. While Sasuke was stunned, she ran up to him quickly and punched his chest really hard. He flew back then tumbled down the stairs and landed on his back. The spot where she punched was now sorely bruised and caused him to struggle for air. He jumped to his feet and started to worry about himself. He was defenseless and injured while Seasor was in trouble. The woman swung her right arm over her head and attacked Seasor with the whip. He dodged but just barely then lured her away from the Tetsusaiga.

"Sasuke, grab the sword!" He called out while defending against the whip with his kunai.

"Why? It's old and useless!"

"Well, do something!" Sasuke sighed then ran up the steps and gripped the sword's beat-up, worn handle. It didn't do anything to him so he pulled it from the stone. He held it up and the blade transformed into a larger, sharper, not rusty blade that matched Sasuke's height and resembled a huge fang. The rusty gold hand guard transformed into a big cloud of white fur. Sasuke stared at it in disbelief while the fight raged on.

"That's something new!" He remained completely shocked from the transformation but heard a cracking sound. Soon after, Seasor flew right past him. He fell on his back hard then stood back up again. The whip had burned his right arm and he had a black eye along with blood spilling out from his mouth. He panted then looked at Sasuke.

"She's tough. I don't know how much more I can take…" He wiped the blood from his face away. The woman glanced at them once again and the red aura became stronger and soon a tornado formed around her. Both eyes turned bright red, her face began to grow silver fur as she transformed into a mighty, demonic dog. She now towered 1,400 feet above the boys and had long, silver fur with fluffy white fur on her ankles, the end of her tail, and across her right shoulder going down her back. Two jagged, magenta stripes were on both sides of her mouth to replace the triangles and a jagged purple crescent moon on her forehead. She had long ears, a fluffy tail, long, sharp claws and dripping fangs. The acidic drool landed on the ground and made it melt wherever it landed. A toxic breath erupted from her mouth and threatened to fill the basement. She howled making the ground shake and her demonic aura grew stronger than ever; the tornado died down and revealed her new form. "I told you she wasn't human!" He started to panic as she stomped for them.

"Maybe you should just shut up and let me handle this!" Sasuke shouted angrily at Seasor who was behind him. Seasor didn't take it all that well. It seemed he was trying to hold himself back from punching Sasuke before a turning his gaze as the anticipation broke his thoughts. She jumped up and attempted to crush them. When she landed earthquakes were caused but the boys barely dodged her attack. The shock stunned Seasor but Sasuke seemed more determined to strike her down. She swiftly turned her head to Seasor, flinging her hazardous drool at him. He managed to evade quickly but found himself surrounded by the drool. She took one step towards him but realized she forgot about Sasuke. He thought up a plan quickly then jumped at her left foreleg. Halfway between the shoulder and the elbow, he swung the Tetsusaiga and cut off the leg. It fell down with massive amounts of blood with it and landed with a big crash then transformed back into her human arm. She roared in pain and caused shockwaves to travel through the room. She stumbled back as Sasuke landed on the ground. He felt some pain from the fall but stood up okay. She still kept up her attack but Sasuke was too quick. He jumped and started slashing her other foreleg and chest. She completely fell to the ground as blood flowed out from her right leg, chest and what remained of her left leg. Seasor ran over to Sasuke and looked a little terrified but mostly relieved.

"You did all that?" He asked while pointing to the blood stained dog.

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke panted. The pain caused him to drop the Tetsusaiga and tried to catch his breath. The Tetsusaiga transformed back to its old state when it landed. Seasor's face then turned angry as he punched Sasuke in the arm causing him to flinch.

"What were you thinking you idiot!" His voice rose to a yell and echoed throughout the room. "You could've been killed! Not that I care about you but it's just that you want to see your brother someday so why risk your life! If you die then I'm going to die and we'll never see Missy or the others again! You're so stupid man! If you pull another stunt like that I'll break both of your arms!" That was the longest and loudest speech Seasor probley gave in his whole life so far. All the time, Sasuke just stood there, staring at him until he saw a bright light. They turned and saw the injured dog turn into a small ball of blue light and vanished.

"I suppose you would be looking for a sheath." Vaporeon called out from the entrance. "I have one right here." He carried on his back a black, polished sheath just like the one the woman's sword had.

"Where were you?" The boys shouted in unison.

"Relax. I was just looking around for a sheath. By the way, I saw someone you might want to see, Sasuke."

"Who?" He asked as he picked up the Tetsusaiga and its sheath.

"Your brother." Sasuke just froze after his sword was sheathed.

'_He's here?!'_ He was happy in his mind but didn't show it.

"I saw him but he was with an imp and they were leaving. The reason I said he was your brother is because he bore such a resemblance to you. You might have time to catch up with him." Sasuke slipped the sword between his belt and left hip then bolted straight towards the stairs. Vaporeon followed him as Seasor picked up his old sword.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called out but Sasuke didn't slow down at all. He wanted to see his brother after the many years of being apart and didn't care about anyone else. He climbed up the stairs and into the previous room. Vaporeon and Seasor made it out in time and spotted him. Sasuke looked around franticly for his brother but didn't see him. He ran up the carpet stairs and out to the boat but Itachi was nowhere in sight. He frowned and looked down disappointed. Vaporeon and Seasor finally got ahold of him before they jumped in the boat. "Come on, Sasuke. You'll see your brother, I promise." Seasor tried to cheer him up and it worked but just a little. He climbed into the boat and they entered the ring of light. They surfaced on the Great Sea in front of the Tower of the Gods.

"Now listen to me, you two," Vaporeon began seriously as always. "You now have the power to defeat Groudon but for now let's rest in Windfall. On the following day from tomorrow we shall depart for the Forsaken Fortress."

"Right!" Seasor agreed then handed Sasuke his old sword. "You dropped this."

"You can have it." Sasuke unstrapped the sheath and gave it to him. "I don't need it anymore." Seasor gave a surprised look then took the blade and sheathed it. He strapped it to his back but he was more left-handed than right-handed.

"Thanks." Sasuke nodded his head in response as Seasor put up the sail. The wind picked up and Sasuke steered the boat under the arc and turned it northwest. They sailed for what seemed like endless hours silently because it hurt to talk from the injuries that both boys are enduring. The infernal sun scorched and slowly sunk to the west. They started to sweat mercilessly on top of the pain but they didn't complain or get burned. Every now and again they would see sharks, playful dolphins and racing seagulls while Vaporeon said to stay calm with the sharks and don't get too distracted by the dolphins and seagulls. Nightfall arrived when Seasor spotted Windfall at ten o'clock. Sasuke started to drift off to sleep but instantly caught himself. "Hey, look! There it is!" Seasor shouted, making Sasuke and Vaporeon bolt upright when they heard this.

"I would say another hour until we dock so stay awake." Vaporeon eyed the distance closely and made its announcement. It, too, started to dose off but the smell of the sea kept it half awake. Its prediction came true and they docked a little past eleven and they pulled the boat ashore. They headed into the quiet town of Windfall. Seasor had to carry Vaporeon so he wouldn't get lost in the night time crowd. It wasn't that bad like the day time but it was still crowded and silently too. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of footsteps and the waves crashing onto rocks. They stopped at the bar/motel to find a place to stay. They entered and walked up a few steps to the counter. A woman stood there and greeted them with a smile.

"Now why are a couple of kids here at this hour?" She looked at Vaporeon. "Is your kitty hurt?" Vaporeon frowned at the word '_kitty_' because it knew it was better than that and took it as an insult.

"No." Sasuke replied. "We're here to stay for two nights."

"I see, but do you have the money? It's fifty rupees for one night." She held out her hand for the money as Seasor handed Vaporeon to Sasuke.

"Yeah, I have it." He pulled out from his wallet one purple, two red and a yellow rupee and put it into the lady's hand. "Here you go." The woman sorted the rupees in her cash register then pulled a key from a drawer and handed it to Seasor.

"This is your key. Your room number is 12. Good night!" She closed the drawer after Seasor took the key. They headed towards the stairs but the counter lady stopped them. "By the way, you two look hurt. Do you need any medical treatment? It's free and I am a nurse." Seasor looked at Sasuke and they communicated through their eyes. He turned back to the lady after guessing what Sasuke was thinking.

"Um, okay, sure. It's not anything serious though."

"Not anything serious? Honey, you're bleeding and your friend's clothes are splattered with blood so let's clean you two up." She stepped out from the counter and led them upstairs to their room while ignoring any of the drunken sailors. They climbed two flights of stairs to the third floor. There were ten rooms, five on one side, five on the other and they were spaced out along the hallway. The floor and doors were wooden and the walls and ceiling where white. Lights hung from the ceiling to the back, lighting every corner. They walked passed the first door on the left marked _11_ then unlocked the door marked _12_ on the right. They walked in and flipped on the lights. The room was small and plain but big enough for two people. The closet was on their right and next to that was the door to the only bathroom. There were two medium sized twin beds and a t.v. on a desk. Three pillows were on each bed so the boys took one from each and put them on the ground for Vaporeon. The counter lady checked Seasor's injuries first then pulled out a small bottle of pills, wipes and a cream bottle. She took one wipe and cleaned Seasor's face and nose then put a white, cold, sticky cream on the scars where the blood oozed out from. It hardened quickly and Seasor looked at the woman but she already knew what he was going to say. "I know, I know this stuff feels weird but it will heal your scars so no traces remain and here," She took out one of the small, white pills from a little jar and handed it to Seasor. "Take this. It's a pain killer though you may feel some slight numbness but don't worry about it." Seasor took her advice and swallowed the pill. Immediately, the pain went away and the bleeding stopped as well as his black eye gradually disappeared. He was almost completely healed but he was dirty and sweaty as she then turned to Sasuke. "Are you hurt badly?"

"All I have is a sore chest from a punch."

"Let me see." He hesitantly took his shirt off and showed the lady his huge bruise. She inspected it then pulled out another painkiller. "It isn't bad but you should take a pill if you want it to go away and feel no pain." She handed it to Sasuke and he took it. He felt his chest numb and cold like ice but still was breathing. "The numbness should wear off when you wake up and as for that cream; Wash it off tomorrow and it should come off. You two were really beat up for kids. Did you guys get into a big fight or something?"

"Actually, miss-" Seasor started in his polite tone but the lady just turned to him.

"Please, don't call me that. My name is Tracey."

"O, sorry Tracey. Anyway, you wouldn't believe us even if we told you."

"Really? Try me."

"It's a long story and we want to get some sleep, if that's okay."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Tell me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Tracey left the room after putting away her medical supplies. Sasuke stood up and walked into the bathroom first, took a shower and washed his clothes. He walked out of the bathroom, wearing only his black boxers and folded his clothes with his headband on top while Seasor was taking his shower. He climbed into bed silently and drifted off to sleep while Seasor walked out wearing his boxers too. They slept with their swords and clothes next to their beds and Vaporeon sleeping on the pillows between them. They slept peacefully except for Sasuke. He kept tossing and turning with sweat dripping down his face and his eyes were tightly shut.

He was surrounded in empty darkness and looked around frantically. "Where am I?" He wondered aloud. He then spotted his brother lying on the ground, bleeding just twenty feet in front of them. Blood flowed out from the corners of his mouth as well as his legs, arms and chest. The pain was intense but he kept himself barely alive. Sasuke just stood there and stared at the dying figure in front of him in disbelief. Itachi's breathing was slow and quiet but he didn't notice Sasuke. "Is that…? It is! Aniki!" He screamed but Itachi didn't hear him. He started running but he wasn't getting anywhere. His brother was so close yet so far away. Tears started to form in his eyes as he watched his brother die and he couldn't stop it. "Aniki!" He cried. From the shadows, a demon appeared behind Itachi. Sasuke stared in fear as he couldn't move. The demon turned into shadows and devoured Itachi whole in a black flame. It turned back into a demon and charged at Sasuke with its mouth agape. All he could do was screaming as everything went dark again.


	9. Old Times Forgotten

"Sasuke, it's time to get up!" Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Seasor stood next to his bed fully dressed with his bags, sword and headband equipped. The cream that was on his forehead was washed off and left no signs of a scar. "It's about time you got up. You were tossing and turning and mumbling things like _'aniki'_ and _'come back'_ in your sleep. You're really starting to creep me out." Sasuke wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked away from him.

"Sorry, I just had a bad dream." He sounded calm but his mind was replaying the nightmare over and over again. _'Why didn't he see me? He couldn't have met the same woman who tried to kill us. No, it couldn't be. She disappeared. I'll find him someday.'_ He tried to convince himself but seemed skeptical about the whole idea.

"Hello, Sasuke?" Seasor snapped his fingers to bring his attention back. He broke out of his thoughts and looked at Seasor. "Get dressed. We have a big day today." He quickly tossed him his clothes, walked over to the blinds and opened them. The room was filled with bright light as Vaporeon yawned and stretched out like a cat. Sasuke shielded his eyes from the light for a moment before getting dressed as Seasor gazed out at the sparkling sea beyond the window. He sighed as he recalled the days he spent with his father though there wasn't much he could remember while Sasuke tied his headband on and slipped his sword at his left hip.

"Now listen up, you two," Vaporeon began. "Today is not a resting day until your errands are done. Stock up on whatever you need then you can lollygag for the rest of the day but go to bed early tonight." Seasor turned around and looked at Vaporeon.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"No." He looked at Sasuke who glanced down at the ground. His mind seemed to be somewhere else at the time. "Do you understand, Sasuke?" Said boy heard his name and snapped back to reality.

"Uh…yeah I did." He glanced away again.

"What's troubling you?" Vaporeon asked curiously. "You've been acting strange lately."

"I've been thinking about that woman yesterday." He turned his gaze towards Vaporeon. "Who was she?"

"I knew I saw her before. Let me tell you, she is not one to fight against for she wields power similar to the gods'. She is also the first born of the demon lord who first wielded the Tetsusaiga."

"I knew she wasn't human!" Seasor blurted out. "But why did she want the Tetsusaiga if she has a sword of her own?"

"I'll tell you how the Tetsusaiga was created. It was forged from the left fang of her father. That's why it's so powerful. The sword she carries is forged from her father's right fang. It is called the Tenseiga, a classy name. Instead of killing enemies, it can revive one hundred lives with one stroke but each person can be revived only once so eternal life can never be accomplished. Both are great swords but she is ungrateful she has been entrusted with a useless sword and she is called Flare."

"So, what kind of demon is she?"

"She is a dog demon and a great one at that."

"Hey, wait a second, if the Tetsusaiga is a demon blade then how come it transformed for Sasuke?"

"I've been thinking about that and came to a conclusion. The reason why is because when the jewel broke two shards must have flew into his arms." Vaporeon looked at Sasuke's arms as the boy scanned it for any scratches but didn't see any.

"I felt something but it went away quickly." He said and continued to examine very closely but again found nothing.

"That is because the shards flew so fast that it didn't do much damage. I have sharp eyes, you know."

"But what if I want to reform the jewel?" Sasuke looked back at Vaporeon again with the same voice.

"That will be your problem when the time comes." Vaporeon walked and looked out of the window. "Enough talk. You must get going. I will explain later."

"Alright then. Sasuke, let's go!" Seasor walked happily outside the room and into the hallway. He was lost in happy memories and would've ran if he hadn't caught sight of Sasuke's stare.

"What are you doing?" He asked plainly and silently closed the door.

"Um…er, nothing. Race you outside!" Seasor took a head start before he finished talking but Sasuke quickly caught up by the time they reached the stairs.

"Cheat!" He shouted while running down the steps.

"Who said I'd be fair?" Seasor said back. They reached the bar floor only to be stopped by Tracey.

"Slow down! I don't want anyone slipping and getting hurt!"

"Sorry!" The boys answered then ran outside as soon as the door opened. They rushed out at exactly the same time then closed the door but they had to catch their breaths for a second before walking down the stairs. "I won that one, hands down." Seasor said with pride.

"That's only because you cheated!" Sasuke shot back.

"Did not!"

"Did too! Look, we're not supposed to be arguing. You go get bombs or whatever and I'll do everything else."

"Okay but one thing, the first person back here with supplies is the winner and the loser gives the winner one hundred rupees. Of course that will be you."

"In your dreams!"

"In yours starting…now!" Seasor shot off into the crowd and quickly disappeared as Sasuke ran off in a different direction and headed towards the Chu Jelly shop. He walked in and was instantly hit with a wave of potion fumes. It gave off a rancid odor making him cover his nose. He walked up to the scientist behind the counter who managed to hold back a laugh when he saw him.

"How do you stand it here?" His voice changed from holding his nose. The scientist looked at him and smiled.

"When you work here as long as I you get used to it. What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any health potions or something?"

"Yes, the very thing. How many do you need?"

"Uh, two." The scientist took two bottles of red liquid and put them on the counter from the shelf in the back. "That will be forty rupees." With one hand, Sasuke opened his wallet and pulled out two red ones. The scientist took them then sorted them into the register. "Thank you! Come again!" He put his wallet and the two bottles in his pocket and left. As soon as he closed the shop door he removed his hand and smelled the fresh, sea air. He walked a few steps forward but was immediately pushed by the incoming crowd. He almost tripped a couple of times while climbing up the steps. He was near the bar when the crowd "accidentally" shoved him into a random guy with long, silky, black hair tied back in a ponytail and hung down his back but he wasn't so random at all. He turned around to glare at whoever rammed into him but his black eyes widened when he saw Sasuke on the ground.

"Sasuke…?" He whispered surprised and loud enough for the young teen to hear him. Sasuke looked up and stared at his handsome brother standing right in front of him. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, cream colored pants and a headband the same as Sasuke's but the band was black. Tears started to collect in Sasuke's eyes from the joy that he found his brother. He jumped up and hugged him tightly. Itachi embraced him as his little brother started to cry into his chest.

"I've missed you." That was all Sasuke could say before Itachi hushed him.

"It's okay. I'm here now." He put his fingers through Sasuke's hair and played with it. He pulled away from Sasuke slightly then smiled warmly at him. "You've grown since I left. I wasn't really expecting to see you until you were a little older." He wiped Sasuke's tears away affectionately. Sasuke felt comforted and clung to him. To Sasuke, minutes felt like hours as he stayed in his brother's warm embrace. People walked by the two, the adults ignoring them while the children stared at them then went to hug their parents. Sasuke started to calm himself and stop his tears before he thought of something to say.

"When will you be coming home?"

"Soon, I hope." He looked up and spotted Flare standing on a rooftop, glaring at him dangerously. He looked back down at Sasuke who was still clinging to him. He remembered Seasor and got off of Itachi then grabbed his hand.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to see!" He said cheerfully and tried to pull his brother along.

"I…can't." He choked out while staring at the ground. He looked over to Sasuke but realized he shouldn't of. It broke his heart to see the look on his little brother's face.

"But, why not?"

"I have to go. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'll be home soon, I promise." He hugged him one more time then let go. Sasuke let his brother's hand slip out of his own and watched him disappear into the crowd. He looked down to his feet, disappointed then turned when he heard Seasor's voice.

"Yo, Sasuke!" He called out and pushed past the crowd. "Did you get supplies?"

"Yeah, who won?"

"It's a tie. Why are you looking so sad?" Seasor's curiosity showed on his face.

"I, um…nothing." He looked down again wishing that his brother would come with him back home. Seasor looked at him strangely then shook it off.

"Anyway, we can have a good time now. The Ferris wheel is working too! Do you want to go on?" Seasor couldn't keep still but Sasuke still looked down, depressed. He sighed then looked up at Seasor.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go." His voice was the same but Seasor detected a little sadness in it. He chose not to say anything about it because he knew Sasuke wouldn't bother expressing his feelings and troubles to anybody. Instead, he took Sasuke's wrist and led him to the entrance at the square. They walked in to be greeted by the bored tenant. He sighed once he spotted them.

"Welcome. The entrance is in the back." His voice was plain and dead. He put his head on his arm and leaned on the oak counter. "Do you want to play a game? It's only ten rupees per game." Behind him was a room sized ship in a sea scene. There was a toy canon and a screen frame hanging from the ceiling in front of the ship.

"Maybe later." Seasor replied and pulled Sasuke up the stairs. The man was fiddling with his blonde hair, sighing.

"I hate my job." He muttered when he heard the back door open then close. The boys walked outside on a wooden ledge that led to the Ferris wheel. Seasor let go of Sasuke's wrist then walked up some stairs, turned right and waited for Sasuke. He came but much slower than normal. They jumped on the nearest car and sat on the benches. Sasuke pulled the Tetsusaiga and its sheath out of his belt and sat down. He looked down at his feet again making Seasor snap.

"Okay, what's _really_ wrong with you, Sasuke, and don't give me this nothing crap!" Sasuke sighed once then looked up at Seasor.

"Alright, I saw my brother today before you came."

"Itachi? For real?" Seasor looked stunned when he heard those words.

"Yes, him. After all these years I saw him again. Now are you happy?" He gripped the Tetsusaiga tighter as he was trying to back tears but didn't make a sound.

"I didn't know." Sasuke looked down again to cover his face.

"Well, now you do. Don't talk about him any more."

"Okay, I won't." They hopped off after a few more rounds then headed back for their motel room. They stopped when they heard their stomachs grumbling very loudly that almost anyone could hear. "Ugh! I forgot we didn't eat anything. Let's go get dinner."

"Fine." They walked into the bar and sat at a table. "Are you sure we're allowed to eat here?" Sasuke asked and clutched his stomach.

"Trust me. I think we are." Tracey came up to them with menus. The boys took them and scanned them over while Tracey pulled out a pen and paper.

"What would you like?"

"I'll have ramen and tea." Sasuke said then closed the menu.

"And I'll have salmon and water." She wrote the orders down then took thee menus.

"I'll be right back." She walked away while the boys looked around and noticed none of thee drunken sailors yet.

"It's a lot quieter now than last night." Sasuke stated and pulled the Tetsusaiga out from his belt so the sheath wouldn't hit the floor.

"I know, right? We better eat fast before they get here. By the way, I thought you hated tea?"

"Eh, I'm used to it now." Shortly after a silence, Tracey came out with their food. She put a bowl of ramen noodles, hot tea and chopsticks in front of Sasuke then a plate of salmon, cold water and chopsticks in front of Seasor. They started to eat while sailors came in one by one and started a ruckus. "It was nice while it lasted." Sasuke groaned then swallowed a mouthful of noodles.

"So, Sasuke, what's on top for tomorrow?" Seasor had to almost yell over the singing of the drunken sailors for Sasuke to hear him.

"You know." He replied quietly then slurped up another mouthful of noodles. They finished eating and waited for Tracey to bring them the bill. She came to their table after handling the sailors.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, it was delicious!" Seasor exclaimed and Sasuke just nodded his head but stayed silent.

"It costs only twenty rupees." She held out her hand. Seasor pulled two yellow rupees and dropped them in her hand. "Thank you. Have a nice night!" They stood up and walked up the stairs to their room.

"I'm feeling nervous about tomorrow." Seasor admitted to his friend. "After seeing you get thrown out-"

"Don't remind me!" Sasuke snapped when he opened the door. As soon as they walked in they spotted Vaporeon eating some kind of special cat food in a black bowl and a water dish next to it. He just finished then looked up at the boys. Seasor immediately ran into the bathroom and took a shower while Sasuke walked up to the water cat. "Was somebody in here?"

"Yes, the maid was. She's actually very nice." Seasor quickly finished his shower and washed his clothes then Sasuke did the same thing once he got out. They slept in their boxers again without a word. Seasor and Vaporeon slept peacefully but Sasuke kept tossing and turning with sweat dripping on his face. He had another strange dream but it was different from the one last night.

He woke up in his bed with sweat dripping down his face and back. He was just five-years-old and didn't have his headband yet. He was now wearing a black short sleeve shirt with his clan symbol on the back and cream shorts. He was trembling uncontrollably from the sound of tapping against the window. He also heard a rattling sound which caused him to shake even more. _'Okay, on three I'll rush to aniki's room.' _His little mind thought while he hid himself under his bed covers. _'One…two…three!'_ He shot out of his bed and made a break for the door. He quickly pulled it open and rushed to his sleeping brother after shutting it. "Aniki, aniki, wake up!" He heard the rattling noise coming closer to the door. "Eeep!" He squeaked then threw himself under the bed covers. He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and hugged his back causing Itachi to wake up.

"Huh…? Sasuke?" He half mumbled-half yawned. He sat up, bringing Sasuke with him and stared at his younger brother. Sasuke didn't look up but clenched his brother's shirt tightly. "What's wrong? Wait, you didn't listen in on Kakashi's stories again, did you?" Every full moon night, Kakashi would go out and gather a few locals and friends to the top of the cliff then tell them about some scary stories about his adventures and missions when he was younger. He would tell Itachi too but only if the boy was up to it. The little kids knew nothing about it except for Sasuke, Naruto and Seasor. Every night Kakashi would tell his stories, one of them would sneak up on the crowd, hoping to hear what Kakashi had to tell but each one was caught until Sasuke used camouflage to hide in bushes and he fooled everyone into thinking he wasn't there. Itachi sort of knew but chose not to say anything, knowing that if Kakashi found out Sasuke would be in big trouble. Itachi looked down at the small form of his brother when Sasuke's grip loosened on his shirt a little before he answered.

"Um, maybe." His young, innocent voice made Itachi sigh out of happiness every time he heard it. Sasuke could feel tears forming in his eyes at the thought of what his brother might think of him being scared by childish reasons. Itachi heard footsteps coming closer to his room and his door opened shortly after. The lights flickered on revealing Kakashi in the doorway. Next to him was five-year-old Naruto and four-year-old Missy. Kakashi wore his black mask and muscle shirt with army pants but no shoes. Naruto wore his pajamas and blue bed cap while Missy wore her pink nightgown and held her teddy bear in her left hand. She yawned cutely and rubbed her eye with her fist.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi yawned out.

"Sasuke was just frightened. There's no need to be concerned." Itachi replied coldly.

"Well, keep it down. Lavender and Seasor are sleeping and it's hard getting these two asleep." He turned off the lights and walked out with Naruto and Missy behind him.

"Kakahe," Naruto said in his young voice. "Can we tay up longer?"

"No. It's time for little kids to go to bed." Kakashi held their hands while walking them to their beds.

"But I don't wanna go to bed." Missy protested cutely but Kakashi picked her up and tucked her under the bed covers then the same with Naruto.

"You have to now go to sleep." He patted them on the top of their small heads before climbing into bed himself. Back in Itachi's room, Sasuke still clung to his shirt and stole a glance at his face. He could feel hot tears running down his cheeks.

'_Is he mad at me? Surely he must be. I keep bothering him over so many things but I can't help it.'_ Itachi spotted his tears and quickly brushed them away then tilted Sasuke's head up so he could look at his face.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'm here. There's no need to cry."

"A-aniki, do you hate me? I don't blame you if you do."

"Now why would you say that?"

"I keep bothering you over stupid things. I'm sorry." Tears streamed down his face even more but Itachi brushed them all away.

"I could never hate you, Sasuke. I don't mind if you keep bothering me. I'm here for you. It's what big brothers are for."

"Then can I sleep with you?" He asked adorably.

"Not tonight, I have a big day tomorrow and I don't want you to keep me up all night." Sasuke frowned and turned his back on Itachi.

"You always say that!" He pouted then turned back around. He made his infamous puppy dog eyes and adorable face. It came complete with watery eyes and a quivering bottom lip. "Pwease, aniki?" Itachi tried to resist but sighed in defeat. _'Works every time!'_ Sasuke mentally congratulated himself as Itachi made room for him.

"Oh, alright! Climb in."

"Thanks, aniki!" He climbed in cheerfully and cuddled up to his brother. Itachi wrapped an arm around Sasuke and pulled him closer.

"Good night, little brother." He whispered in his ear.

"Good night, aniki." His words drifted off until he fell asleep and Itachi fell asleep shortly after. Sasuke slept peacefully against his brother's warm chest.

The next morning the birds were chirping and the warm sunlight peeked in from the window. Sasuke felt the empty space next to him and he woke up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and noticed Itachi was already awake and left the room. "For once I wish I would wake up with my brother." He pouted then stood up. He walked back to his wardrobe and changed into a clean black short sleeve shirt and cream shorts. He put his dirty clothes in the laundry basket and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw everyone gathered at the table eating breakfast. Kakashi finished cooking and put a plate aside for Sasuke. He took the plate and sat down next to his brother. Kakashi already finished eating, as usual, and Itachi took his time while the younger kids wolfed down their food. Lavender was old and smart enough to feed himself but he made a big mess all over his face so Itachi had to wipe his face with a napkin and whatever Missy ate it always goes to her forehead somehow. Sasuke, Seasor, and Naruto seemed to behave themselves, surprisingly.

"So," Kakashi cheerfully said, trying to begin a conversation. "Did everyone sleep okay?"

"You bet!" Naruto exclaimed. He finished eating then put his plate away.

"It was okay." Seasor confessed after swallowing the last of his food. Everybody finished and piled their dishes in the sink. Itachi cleaned Missy's forehead with her napkin before she changed her clothes. Kakashi finished washing the dishes then gave Lavender a bath. The kids played tag outside in the sand.

"Who will be it?" Naruto looked at the others then put his hand out. "Let's choose with wock, paper, scissors!"

"Okay!" The others stuck their hands out except for Lavender. He was too busy playing with sandcastles and trying to sneak up on crabs. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Missy and Sasuke had rock but Naruto and Seasor had paper making them the winners. "Now you two haf to play!" They played again and this time Seasor was the winner. "Seasor's it! Seasor's it!" They shouted and ran off in different directions. Seasor chased after Sasuke since he was closest. They ran up the hill and to the top of the cliff until he was cornered. He tried making a run for it when Seasor wasn't looking but quickly was caught and tagged. Seasor ran back down the hill with Sasuke hot on his heels. Naruto spotted them then dashed back to the house and hid under the porch while Missy sat on a high rock and spied down on the boys.

'_Hah, hah, suckers! They ton't even know that I'm hewe!'_ She thought but started to slip backwards. She didn't realize it until she was already falling. "HELP!" She screamed desperately. The boys stopped and looked in horror with the other locals.

"Oh, no!" A lady shrieked. "Somebody help that girl! She's going to die if somebody doesn't do something!" Naruto looked in confusion from his place under the porch but perked up when he heard the door open and someone run out and down the porch. It was Itachi who ran out and now was pushing his way through the crowd. Missy fell into the water and started to drown. Itachi jumped in head first then swam to her.

"Help! I can't swim!" She went under once but Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her to the surface. She started to cry because of the salt water entering her eyes and stinging and burning like fire.

"It's okay. I'm here now." He pulled her closer to his body with his right arm and started to swim back ashore with his left. He set her down on the ground safely and everyone clapped for him. They kept praising him but he ignored them and humbled himself. He spotted Kakashi on the porch and Naruto under it slowly backing up so his hiding place wouldn't be discovered. Kakashi jumped off the porch and quickly pulled Naruto out before he knew what happened.

"Heheheh, h-hello." Naruto tried to look innocent but Kakashi saw right through his efforts.

"Nice try, Naruto. I told you once, I've told you a million times before to not crawl under the porch! What do you have to say?"

"I was hiding?" He smiled cheesily at him and made innocent eyes but Kakashi seemed unphased.

"Get in the house. You're being punished." His smile quickly turned into a childish frown.

"But-But," He glanced over at the ocean and noticed something coming towards the island. "Hey, look! What is tat?" He pointed to the form of a ship sailing faster towards the docks. Kakashi looked over then went to pick Lavender up. The locals crowded around with the others when the ship docked and sailors came running out from the boarding ramp. They walked on the sand and grass then immediately looked around.

"Alright, everybody listen up!" One sailor shouted. "The time has come for us to take a new recruit so he can help fight in the war against the pirates to the north. You there, lad!" He pointed straight to Itachi and Sasuke started to panic in his mind. The sailor walked up to him and eyed him up and down. "You look like you can fight. Come with us." He grabbed Itachi by the arm and pulled him towards the ship but Sasuke ran over and grabbed Itachi's free arm.

"No, you can't!" He shouted passionately as tears started to stream down his face.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered so only Sasuke could hear.

"Let go of him, runt!" The sailor roughly pulled Itachi towards him but Sasuke still held on.

"No!" He clung even tighter to Itachi like glue. Kakashi put Lavender down with the kids then pulled Sasuke away. "Stop it!" Sasuke began kicking and screaming in protest but was pried off of his brother. The sailor grabbed Itachi by the shirt collar and pushed him up the ramp and onto the ship. "Let me go! You can't let them do this!" He squirmed in attempts to escape but Kakashi just gripped him tighter. The others watched helplessly as the ship sailed away. Sasuke stopped screaming but still sobbed. Kakashi turned him around so he was pressed against his chest. "Aniki…" He cried one final time. Kakashi picked him up and brought him and the others inside then went outside to chat with the locals about what happened. Sasuke ran crying up to Itachi's room, locked the door then threw himself on the bed. He cried right into the pillow making it soggy in no time.

"I never saw him so sad." Missy stated while playing with her teddy. She was wearing dry clothes and a soft blanket wrapped around her to keep her warm.

"Maybe we sould cheer him up." Seasor added. "After all, he is our friend." The kids padded up to the door but they found it was locked. Missy walked forward and knocked on the door.

"Sasuke, pwease open up." She tried to coax him out with a friendly voice but it didn't seem to work.

"No, I want my aniki!" He shouted with his face still buried in the pillow.

"You'll get him back, I pwomise."

"I want him now!"

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked behind the kids.

"W-where did you come from?" They shouted in unison and turned around. Kakashi chuckled at the look on their faces. Sasuke heard his voice then looked at the door. He spotted a kunai on his brother's desk and walked up to it. He took it and held it to his wrist then took a deep breath.

'_If I can't have my aniki, I'll kill myself!'_ He thought then slit his wrist. He stopped only to deepen the cut in the middle. He winced from the pain then dropped the kunai. It landed on the oak floor with a _clank_. Kakashi heard this and started to wonder.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked and took his eyes off the door and down to the kids.

"He in there." Lavender piped up and pointed to the door. "He crying."

"The door is locked." Naruto added and looked up to Kakashi. After a few minutes of the others talking, Sasuke felt light-headed after slitting his other wrist. Blood dripped to the floor like a river then he fell down unconscious on his side and it formed a puddle on the floor around him in a cardinal red. Kakashi heard the _thud_ of his fall and started to worry about the boy and what happened. He pulled out a spare key from his pocket and walked towards the door. He entered and stared at the lifeless body on the ground before him.

"Sasuke!" He shouted then rushed to the boy's side. He turned Sasuke on his back and looked at the cuts. Luckily, he knew how to heal them. "Missy, Naruto, Seasor, go get the bandages! Quick!"

"Wight!" Missy agreed and rushed off with Naruto and Seasor.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, can you hear me?" He started to panic a little and felt his neck for a pulse. _'Good. He's still alive. Why would he do this to himself?'_ Sasuke was getting colder and colder every second that went by with blood draining out. The three came back with bandages and medicines for the cuts. Kakashi took the supplies and immediately treated each cut. Once the blood was cleaned up he wrapped bandages around Sasuke's wrists. Naruto walked up to Kakashi and knelt down next to him while staring at Sasuke.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kakashi turned to him and saw his eyes water.

"It's alright, Naruto. He'll be okay. He just needs some rest." He picked Sasuke up, bridal-style, and carried him out of the room and to his own bed. He tucked him under the covers then walked back to Itachi's room after grabbing a mop and bucket. Missy, Naruto, Seasor and Lavender watched Sasuke quietly sleep. He lay there peacefully and almost looked dead if it wasn't for his breathing.

"I hope he's okay." Missy prayed then yawned.

"Kakahe said he is going to be okay. You heard him." Naruto answered her but he was shaking a little out of doubt. Kakashi finished cleaning Itachi's room and stepped outside.

"It's time for bed." He announced then lifted each kid one by one and tucked them in.

"Is it really that time?" Seasor piped up and rested his head on the pillow. "I'm not even tired."

"It is, now go to sleep." He turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Sasuke laid there motionless while darkness surrounded him.


	10. The Time is Now!

He felt himself being shaken gently at first then harder when a voice echoed to his ears. "…ke…suke…Sasuke!" It was Seasor and apparently he was very annoyed. "Wake up, Sasuke! You overslept!" This time he shook him violently and Sasuke woke up in response. He opened his weary eyes and saw the blurry vision of Seasor next to him.

"Seasor? Is that you…?" He whispered quietly and stretched out while yawning.

"It's about time you woke up! We're going to save Missy today!" He left his side to go put his shoes on while Sasuke rubbed the sleep in his eyes. Flashes of his dream rushed back to his mind. His eyes widened then he felt his left wrist for a mark, scratch, bump, anything but found nothing.

'_Was it a dream or did it really happen? I can't see myself commit suicide just for aniki even if he's away.'_ He climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed while Seasor impatiently waited. He sat in a chair, staring at his blade in deep thought as Sasuke slipped the Tetsusaiga at its place. He tied on his headband and slipped on his shoes. "I'm ready now. Let's go." Seasor nodded silently, still staring at his blade and Sasuke picked up a very annoyed Vaporeon. Seasor sighed and strapped the sword to his back then followed Sasuke out of the room and downstairs to the bar. They ate breakfast without exchanging words with Seasor staring down at the floor and Sasuke pondering over the dream. Vaporeon, however, was not concerned with either of the boys. It had only one thing on its mind, killing Groudon. They paid Tracey then walked out and down to the boat. Some sort of riot was going on between an angry mob of people and a poor salesman but they ignored the scene and kept walking.

"So this is it." Seasor stated nervously.

"Do not fear." Vaporeon replied while Sasuke held it close from people who walked by rudely. "With the Tetsusaiga Groudon will surely fall."

"I hope." Sasuke muttered under his breath. He placed Vaporeon into the boat and helped set sail northwest. Seasor still stared at his blade in deep thought while Sasuke daydreamed, something he doesn't do often. He was thinking about the past of him and his brother, laughing, playing, having a good time brothers usually have before he was taken away. He could've sworn he just heard his younger, innocent voice saying, _"I love you, aniki."_ out of nowhere but he shook it off and forced the memories to the back of his mind. He stared blankly at the sea until the Forsaken Fortress came into view. The bright blue sky quickly turned dark and the sun was replaced with the waxing gibbous phase of the moon.

"Now listen to me," Vaporeon received the attention of the two boys then continued. "There is no doubt in my mind that Groudon knows we're here so proceed with caution."

"Right, but first let's blast open this wall." Seasor pulled out a small blue ball out from his bag then threw it at the giant wooden door. It exploded causing the remains to crash into the water and to splatter everywhere. They sailed straight to the place Sasuke fell to last time and climbed onto the sidewalk. "Are you coming?"

"No, I will guard the boat from demons if any should arrive now go!" The boys ran up the steps to a platform where the barrels were last time but no barrels were left.

"This isn't good. Where are the barrels?" Sasuke scanned around frantically but Seasor just looked at him.

"Barrels?"

"Last time there were barrels now there's none! I hid under one last time so I couldn't get caught but…"

"Okay, calm down Sasuke. Let's just run through until we get to the top."

"Whatever." He sighed then led the way up the stairs and onto the wide platform with only one searchlight scanning far away from them. They hurried off and up a few other flights of stairs then entered the first room. They blazed right through it and continued their streak until they reached the room with the two pig monsters guarding strictly. Sasuke drew the Tetsusaiga, transforming it like always, and charged at the first guard. Seasor watched as he sliced it in half before the pig turned around. He killed the other guard who put up more of a fight but still was no match. The Tetsusaiga transformed back and he sheathed it.

"What were those things? They're disgusting with the pig snot and drool everywhere."

"Yeah, I know. I hope we don't see any more of them."

"You and me both." Sasuke opened the huge door and walked outside, right into the last guard. "I'm taking this one!" Seasor pulled out two kunai and continuously stabbed it until it died. He put away the kunais and rushed around the tower with Sasuke right behind him. They jumped the last huge gap and opened the towering door of the prison Missy and the other girls were held in. The door creaked open and Sasuke peeked his head in. He looked up and around cautiously for the bird then stepped forward carefully. "Will you go?" Seasor shouted then shoved him to the center of the room.

"Stop! That is exactly how I got thrown out!" He yelled at Seasor then looked up quickly into the night sky.

"Sorry! I didn't know! What's wrong now?" Seasor snapped back and followed Sasuke's gaze.

"It's nothing. Last time the bird dropped down on me out of nowhere and I don't want it to happen again."

"Sasuke! Seasor!" Missy shouted from behind the cell bars. The other two girls glanced over to what she was calling out to. The boys looked over at her and smiled.

"Missy!" The boys shouted happily and rushed towards the door and pulled on the knob but with no success of opening.

"Now how do you think you're going to open that door without a key?" A voice echoed to their ears and they turned around to see Kikyo and two of her pirates. Zuko and Morris walked past them and pried open the door then carried the rich and poverty girl away on their shoulders. Missy ran up to Seasor and Sasuke and hugged them so tightly that they almost suffocated. She bonded them in the hug and almost made the boys fall over. Kikyo smiled at the three when Zuko came back. Missy let go then punched both of them in the stomachs.

"What took you so long?" She scolded harshly while they suffered then smiled friendly at them.

"Same old Missy." Seasor grunted while bending over in pain. They slowly stood up after a few minutes and Kikyo glanced over to Sasuke, noticing the Tetsusaiga.

"Where did you get that sword?" She gasped and walked towards him. Sasuke heard her and turned around.

"Huh?" Missy and Seasor kept talking and Kikyo smiled apologetic at Sasuke.

"Oh, never mind. By the way, aren't you forgetting something?" She pointed up and watched Sasuke and Seasor follow her hand. They spotted the monstrous bird flying overhead. "We'll take your friend back to Outset with us. Don't worry about her. You have bigger fish to fry."

"But Lady Kikyo, she's-" Zuko tried to reason but Kikyo shot a glance at him, making him shut his mouth.

"She's fine now do as you're told!" Zuko sighed then grabbed Missy's hand and pulled her towards the door. Kikyo followed them but stopped before the door and turned around. "Good luck!" She left them alone and the door slammed shut and locked after her.

"Sasuke, let's go!" They ran to the ramp when the floor started to tremble beneath them like an earthquake. Water instantly fired up from the floor like a geyser and flooded the whole ground up to two feet in less than a minute. They started to run higher and higher up the ramp and ascended closer to the ceiling until the bird dropped in and almost knocked them off. Seasor jumped to his feet first and fended off the bird while Sasuke tried to keep his balance. He finally stood up and pulled Seasor up the ramp.

"Hurry up!" He let go and Seasor ran next to him and closer to the wall while the bird kept trying to pluck them off. They ran across wooden bridges before the bird rammed into them and smashed the wood like crackers. They kept dodging each swipe, slam and pound from the bird until they reached the top. The water was now right on their heels by the time they made it.

"It's there! I see it!" Seasor panted when the cold night air reached them but the bird quickly threw itself on the roof to block the boys.

"Get out of the way, Seasor!" Sasuke pulled out the Tetsusaiga, transforming it, and smashed the blade right on the crown of the bird's mask, severely cracking it. It screeched in pain then fell and sunk in the water. "That'll teach it." Sasuke muttered and sheathed his sword.

"Don't be so confident." Seasor said aloud but quickly covered his mouth.

"Why?" Sasuke looked back before he climbed on the roof. It was a flat, enclosed circle with steel spikes lining the edges of the inside wall. The path to the wooden room Groudon waited in was blocked off by spikes jetting from the ground.

"Um, forget you heard that." He removed his hand then climbed onto the roof.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled irritably again. As the hole in the roof started to slowly close, the bird forced itself out of the water and rocketed into the sky. The door closed right before the water reached the top and sealed it inside. It flew around the building and was followed by the searchlights lighting up the sky. "I don't think so." Sasuke complained then took out the Tetsusaiga again, transforming it. The bird roosted right in front of them and pecked its beak but they evaded. The beak stuck in the ground and it struggled to free itself. Sasuke took this as an advantage and started to pound the mask with his blade, crushing it until it smashed into tiny little pieces that landed everywhere. The bird released itself from the ceiling and screeched in pain. Its real face had dark brown feathers and long red ones sticking up from the tip of its head like a mohawk and its eyes were scarlet. It flew away and started circling again to be followed by the searchlights.

"Leave the rest to me!" Seasor shouted and pulled out his sword.

"Why should I?" Sasuke sneered and carried his sword in one hand, letting it rest over his shoulder, almost like he's posing.

"Because I said so, that's why!" Sasuke shot him a dirty look before he turned back to the enraged bird. He focused on it, tracking every movement until something happened, his onyx eyes turned crimson. His left eye had one black center pupil with a small, tear drop-shaped one above it. A black ring ran through the smaller one and around the center pupil. His right eye was the same except that it had two small pupils on either side of the center.

"Finally, I've done it." He chuckled to himself, feeling proud but not that much. "Though it's not complete yet." He held the Tetsusaiga out in front of him when the bird flew closer.

"You mean the sharingan? You reached it?" He let out a sigh of relief and looked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, what did you think?" Sasuke answered him while keeping his new, powerful eyes on the bird.

"It's about time! And here I was thinking you would never get to use your clan's bloodline trait!"

"What's that supposed to mean? What, that I can't match my brother in strength? Is that it?" While Sasuke threw a fit, the bird dive-bombed them and ran its claws across the roof, leaving many scratches on the metal. It landed in front of them and speared its beak once more. Sasuke was too far away but Seasor avoided impact. The bird stuck once more then Seasor took the chance to slash at its head. He kept up his attacks, each one more powerful than the last, until the bird finally screeched out in pain one last time then died resulting in a large explosion leaving a big cloud of black feathers. When it cleared, the floor spikes were gone. "Come on, Seasor!" Sasuke ran past him while sheathing his sword. They reached the top of the Forsaken Fortress and stood in front of a regular, oak door. The door frame was decorated with skulls, both humans' and demons', and a picture of a fire-breathing red dragon painted on the actual door. "Well, here it is. Seasor, don't do anything stupid." He kept his sharingan activated and his voice remained serious. Seasor gulped silently when Sasuke proceeded to open the door. They walked in but the door shut behind them, trapping them like rats. The room they were in was fairly large. A blood red carpet stretched from the door all the way to the windows in the back. It was decorated with massive, wind-like fire patterns with black traces of a giant demon breathing those flames out. Windows lined the sides and back of the room and overlooked the entire back of the fortress while rotten skulls lined the walls and hung over the door. The man in the back, looking out of the windows in strict patrol, was Groudon. He had his arms crossed and his back towards the boys but smirked when he heard the door shut and the boys stop.

"It's been a long time, boy." He started in a low and deadly voice. "I see you came far just to kill me." Sasuke gripped the Tetsusaiga but kept it sheathed while glaring at Groudon with the sharingan and Seasor joined in too.

"What did you want with those girls? Why did you capture them?" Sasuke growled out in a command more than a question. He never let his guard down in his presence and neither did Seasor.

"I'm looking for a certain woman so I can eliminate her along with that foolish half-breed that you two so dearly love. It is a shame. She would have been great like me if you two wenches weren't slowing her down."

"That's it!" Sasuke fumed in anger then drew out the Tetsusaiga, transforming it. He charged at Groudon before Seasor could stop him. "Die!" He swung his sword at him but Groudon almost invisibly drew out his long sword and deflected the blow. This caused him to turn around and show his handsome face. Sasuke was thrown away by the impact and landed harshly on his back on the cold, wooden floor. The Tetsusaiga dropped from his hand and landed instantly transformed to its old state. Sasuke tried to get up but he soon realized he was slashed harshly on his chest. _'But…how did he-'_ His thoughts were quickly cut off by coughing up blood.

"Sasuke, hang on!" Seasor tried to run to his friend's side but his legs wouldn't move. Sasuke was left lying under Groudon's blade.

"Humph! You cannot kill me with the Tetsusaiga alone! How foolish. Go back to the underworld and tell that to the fool who made the sword!" He attempted to slice Sasuke in half until he noticed something from the corner of his eye. An arrow flew straight for him but he easily sliced the arrow in half then glared at the figure standing in the open window. It was Kikyo with her bow and a quiver full of arrows. "You…" He growled then let his cold eyes focus upon hers when she readied another arrow. "I've finally found you."

"Let these boys go." She glanced over at Sasuke then Seasor before she realized she made a big mistake. She instinctively shot the arrow but Groudon sidestepped then knocked the bow right out of her hands. Seasor picked it up in time before it hit the ground as Groudon grabbed Kikyo's throat roughly then lifted her off the ground. She tried to pry his hand away to stop the choking but failed miserably.

"You dare order me? Now that I've found you I can kill you right here and now along with these two." He walked forward to let her dangle in the air, above hundreds of feet. The wind blew harshly, making her feel cold all over, especially her feet. "After you die, go tell my brother that I've finally won this war." He heard a flapping noise then turned to face the boys but they were gone. He realized someone snatched Kikyo from his hand so he pulled it inside then looked out the window to come face-to-face with Valoo. "Impossible…" He whispered as his eyes widened in shock. Valoo shot fire right out of his mouth angrily and set the whole room ablaze. Groudon roared through the flames then the burning wood collapsed on top of him. Valoo flew around the fire triumphantly with Komali and Quill carrying the others. They flew off into the night as the building burned into ashes.


	11. God of the Sea and Destruction

The next morning started out clear and peaceful. The winds were calm and the sea remained stable around the Tower of the Gods. Sasuke woke up then looked around confused and wearily. He found himself lying in the boat and his chest covered in bandages but sore and stiff with Seasor and Kikyo asleep and sitting up. He tried to sit up himself but a huge shockwave of pain prevented him. He tried to hold back his screams but Seasor started to wake up. "Hn? Sasuke?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then yawned beastly. "Did you have a good sleep?" Sasuke frowned at that question.

"No." He tried to sit up but he couldn't so Seasor helped him. "Ugh, what happened last night? Why does my chest hurt?"

"I don't blame you for not remembering. You passed out from the blood you lost because Groudon slashed you. If Kikyo didn't do anything and fast then you would've died."

"I think I remember that…but what happened to Vaporeon?"

"Over here!" They looked over to the entrance then saw the very cat swim its way onto the boat. "Come on, I have something I want to show you and wake up Kikyo." Seasor started to shake her softly until she stirred. She rubbed her eyes then opened them to Sasuke.

"So you did survive." She whispered quietly to herself then smiled at him. "You shouldn't be able to move."

"It still hurts." Sasuke put his elbows on his knees carefully then sighed as Quill flew around them and finally landed on the arc rim.

"Good morning!" He sounded cheerful and the others greeted him except for Sasuke. "Sasuke, you're alive and fit!"

"I still feel weak." He grumbled irritably but quietly.

"Thank you for your help, Quill, and tell Komali and Valoo the same thing, okay?" Kikyo bowed her head before him slightly then he returned the gesture.

"It was no problem, really. This is where we part for now. Take care!" He took off once again towards Dragon Roost.

"So what's so important?" Sasuke questioned then took the Tetsusaiga on the floor.

"You'll see, let's just get there." Vaporeon nodded then Seasor steered the boat right into the now visible golden ring of light. They sunk down and arrived at the kingdom below. Kikyo looked around impressed once they climbed out and started walking in but Sasuke turned back to the boat and Vaporeon. The water cat was nowhere to be found or heard. He shrugged his shoulders then joined the two while slipping the Tetsusaiga at its place. They entered the huge foyer and down the stairs until they reached the open chamber. They continued down the steps then entered the massive basement while Kikyo took in the sights.

"Where are we? I've never seen a place like this before!"

"We'll explain it later. Let's go see what Vaporeon wants." Seasor stole a glance at Sasuke as if to tell him something with his eyes then faced forward as they climbed up the stairs to each platform. A figure stood in front of the rock the Tetsusaiga was encased in. He had long, midnight black hair tucked behind pointed ears, golden eyes, the same markings as Groudon but his were red and his face held a more majestic, kind expression. He wore a white kimono top with baggy, pure white pants, armor with spikes sticking out along the top of the chest plates and the arms, fluffy white fur like a cape and black, armored shoes. A yellow ribbon was tied tightly around his waist with sapphire sea designs on the ends. The ribbon also kept a sword placed firmly at his left hip but this one didn't have a sheath. The handle was red, the hand guard black and a small gold circle on the end. He stood with his back turned to them and the graceful shadows concealed his handsome face.

"It's about time you three came. There is something you need to know." He turned around and looked at all three solemnly while they watched in confusion. "My name is Kyogre, God of the Sea and Destruction." They stared at him skeptically at first but remained stunned at his presence. "Seasor, Sasuke, do you not recognize my voice? I am also Vaporeon." Kikyo immediately dropped to her knees and bowed lowly to him while the boys watched.

"God of the Sea, forgive me for not knowing it was you. I apologize if I looked at you the wrong way or disrespected you."

"It is alright. On your feet, child." Kikyo loyally stood up but still looked down.

"I'm not worthy to be in your presence. Don't mind me."

"Kikyo, it is alright. You may look at me. I am not all that great for someone worthy of that treatment."

"What are you talking about? Of course you're great. You're the one who created water and supported life everywhere. Anyone who does that must be great!"

"But by creating water I have also drowned millions in the Great Flood five centuries ago. And I had to sacrifice one of my creatures to be here in your world of the living."

"Wait, you sacrificed one of your own creatures to come back alive? How could you do that? That's horrible!"

"That is true but for its generosity I shall grant it eternal life." Sasuke and Seasor recovered from the shock but the look on their faces were priceless. Kyogre chuckled slightly in amusement to that.

"If you're really Kyogre," Sasuke started. "Why didn't you help before? We could've killed Groudon."

"It's all a part of my plan. I cannot let my brother know I'm alive just yet."

"Your brother?" Seasor blurted out. "Why didn't you side with him and not against him?"

"It is fate. I am the sea and he is the land. We were meant to fight from the start."

"But why did you need the Tetsusaiga? Or us?" Sasuke questioned confusingly. "Can't a god like you kill him?"

"Have none of you heard about the legend of the Original One? Five hundred years ago, he traveled across here with his army of Hell. They patrolled this whole land and slaughtered anyone or anything that was in their way. No mortal man could defeat him and lesser demons were intimidated by him. I tried to stop him but we were evenly matched even though we were both gods. I knew I had no choice but to convince a boy, no older than you, to end this war. However, it didn't work the way I planned it. Groudon was kept sealed in the bowls of the earth and not killed. I'm afraid it's all my fault. My foolishness is what caused this trouble."

"But if it wasn't for you, we would all probley be dead." Kikyo stated sympathetically.

"Yeah!" Seasor chimed in. "We still have one more shot at beating him!" A smile graced his face as he was trying to encourage his friends. It worked on Kikyo but not on Sasuke.

"There's only one problem." Sasuke added jeeringly.

"Yeah? What?" Seasor turned to look at him but noticed the look in his eyes.

"We can't fight him alone! We need help! Didn't you hear him, Seasor? Or were you too worried about me?" Seasor's smile quickly turned into a frown in an instant.

"You know what, why do you have to be like that? I'm trying to help but you just shove me aside like I'm useless!"

"That's because you are!" The boys' faces were a little red from anger and yelling at the other. Each second went by as tension rose between them until Seasor finally broke away from Sasuke's glare then stepped down towards the exit.

"Tch, I'm done, Sasuke." He shook his head in disappointment then jumped down the last of the steps.

"Where are you going?" Frustration was still evident in his voice.

"I'm going home! Obviously I'm no use here!" He was almost out by the time Sasuke called out again.

"Fine! Go back home you big baby!" Kikyo followed him after giving Sasuke a dirty look. "You too? Well fine! I don't need anyone! I can do this myself!" He crossed his arms and frowned while the two disappeared from sight. "Humph! Who needs them anyway?" He realized that he had to get out himself then walked towards the exit with his arms uncrossed.

"There is one more thing before you leave." Kyogre stayed in the same place while watching Sasuke turn around.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The sword he has with him is the Sounga, the brother sword of Tokijin, my blade. They were forged by my father's fangs the same way the Tetsusaiga was forged. The way to defeat the Sounga is by combining the powers of the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga."

"So I have to get help from…" His voice drifted off as he went into thought. "Oh no." He mumbled, remembering the woman that was here before.

"So what are you going to do? It wouldn't be a bad thing to go search for her considering you'll find your brother." Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. His thoughts were scrambled as he tried to put them into words.

"B-But he said he despised evil demons. Wait, how do you know this?" Kyogre's face remained emotionless to the boy.

"I know because I saw. It was two years ago in the vast, lush forest of the Forest Haven. A pack of wolf demons invaded the peaceful island and devoured any human who was in their way. I saw the docked ship of the sailors but it was empty. The howling erupted and grew near telling me something was wrong. I went to see and along the way I saw the blood of the sailor corpses splattered everywhere and bite marks all over their bodies. I smelled the scent of wolves and headed deeper into the forest but I hid in the bushes so I wouldn't be seen and there he was. Your brother was trying to run away from a pack of about twenty wolves. Blood and sweat stained his face so I assumed he slain a lot. They finally caught up to him and pinned him down. I did nothing but watched them bite him all over until they left him for dead. After about an hour later, she encountered him in the forest with the imp, her servant, by her side. The imp talked to her about the wolves but it seemed like she ignored him. Instead, she drew out the Tenseiga and struck him then watched the healing effects. He was not cut, not even in the slightest way, and he did move. He opened his eyes and found himself in her arms. From that point I had to leave but before I did I saw him follow her and the imp. That's the most I can recall." Sasuke stood silent for a while thinking. A minute that felt like an hour passed as neither of the two said another word. "You better go." His low voice broke the silence. "Your friends will keep you alive if you let them. Now go." Sasuke hesitated for a moment before heading out again. He left the chamber before the statue sealed it up. He looked up and noticed Kikyo walking down the stairs.

"I thought you were leaving."

"I came back to get you. I think you should talk to Seasor." She turned back around and climbed the steps.

"Fine." He mumbled irritably then followed her outside. They walked down the steps and found Seasor sitting in the boat, arms crossed, and back turned to them. Sasuke just stared at him while getting his thoughts in order. He sighed then tried his attempt to speak. "Seasor, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You aren't useless. In fact, if it wasn't for you I know I would be dead now. Do you forgive me?" Seasor turned back around and looked him straight in the eyes for about a minute then sighed.

"Yeah, I forgive you. I was thinking that I couldn't go back without you because you know how they get sometimes." Sasuke just nodded his head and spotted Vaporeon still sitting in the boat. They climbed in and returned to the surface world in front of the Tower of the Gods.


	12. Child's Play

"Like I said before," Vaporeon started. "There is a way to defeat Groudon but to do so we need the Windscar."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked while setting up the sail.

"It is the Tetsusaiga's true power. It slays one hundred enemies with one strike. Also, we must find Flare and try to convince her to help us. I don't think it's likely but at least we can tell her what's happening."

"Who is she?" Kikyo asked while grabbing her bow.

"She is the wielder of the Tenseiga, but she is also a demon. The last time they met Sasuke weakened her by cutting off her left arm so I doubt she'll be happy." Kikyo nodded with understanding then they sailed in silence. The clouds approached violently and Seasor noticed them turn black in an instance.

"Um, I think a storm's coming." He announced then looked to the others. They looked up and saw an intense black hole growing in the sky.

"That is no storm." Kikyo said gravely. "I sense a strong demonic aura around us."

"This cannot be good." Vaporeon commented. Lightning sparked from the hole as a voice bellowed like thunder above them.

"FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY TERRITORY WITHOUT MY CONSENT! FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!"

"Wait!" Vaporeon called out to the heavens. "We do not wish to anger you. We are merely travelers. We are not threats."

"IF YOU ARE NOT THREATS THEN WHY DO YOU BEAR WEAPONS?"

"We seek a demon. She is traveling with a human and an imp."

"A DEMON, YOU SAY? YOU ARE IN LUCK. SHE IS AT MY ISLAND BY NOW. YOU ARE WELCOME BUT ONLY IF YOU SLAY THE OTHER DEMONS ON MY ISLE. IF YOU DO THAT THEN YOU WILL BE CALLED MY ALLIES." The voice echoed away with the clouds and lightning. The wind picked up and moved the boat soon after.

"Who or what was that?" Seasor asked curiously.

"It was the voice of the Goddess of Lightning. I was wondering when she would spot us so get used to it." They started to talk about what they're going to do once they get to the island but Sasuke didn't care. He just daydreamed and worried about his brother. After thirty minutes of sailing, talking and thinking, they finally arrived at the island. It was mostly one, small rising mountain with a rocky path leading to stairs that led up and down all through the hills. Grass and trees grew all around it but not at the mountain's peak. They climbed out and Seasor pulled the boat on shore all by himself. Kikyo grabbed her bow once she walked on land. "Listen, whatever any of you three do, do not stray away from the others. I suspect tens or even hundreds of demons live in this area and I don't want any of you being eaten."

"Speaking of eating," Seasor clutched his stomach before continuing. "Can we have breakfast now?"

"Same old Seasor…" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Oh, alright already," Vaporeon sighed. "But after we get right to work."

"Fine with me!" Seasor gladly plucked some berries of all shapes, sizes and colors then pulled out a huge leaf to lay them on.

"That has to be record time." Sasuke laughed inwardly but Seasor noticed.

"Tch." He gave that simple reply then picked some more. They stopped once they had a large pile of berries on the leaf. While they ate, a serpent spied on them behind some bushes. It was dark green with glowing red, enticing eyes. It flicked its tongue in and out as a conversation started. "So, anyway, what was with that voice?"

"I've told you before. It is the Goddess of Lightning."

"Who is she?" Sasuke chomped down a blue berry before taking a bite out of another.

"She is well, I'm not so sure. I do know this: do not be fooled by her human appearance. It is that of a child younger than you three. She can control lightning without even moving. The best thing for you to do is to complete any task she gives you or even the other gods and goddesses without question." Kikyo looked away from the others and into the bushes but the serpent disappeared before she could even get up.

"What's wrong?" Seasor asked.

"It's nothing but we should finish eating, just in case." With that said, Seasor started to pack the small pile of berries they had left into the spoils bag. He stood up and started leading the way on the dirt road. Dark clouds started to appear rapidly over the center of the small mountain. "Let's go! Hurry up!" Kikyo ran past Seasor and didn't slow down a bit.

"What's happening?" Sasuke had to shout over the roars of the heavens.

"Demons are coming! We can't stay here!" Vaporeon shouted then bolted down the dirt road. The three ran even faster to catch Kikyo but she disappeared from sight. They finally reached the stone steps at the mountain's base but Seasor hesitated. He looked around a bit then ran up the steps after Sasuke. The more they climbed the lesser trees and greens appeared and the more rocks and burnt spots showed. Some trees were completely burnt to a crisp while others lay scattered on the ground. They neared the top when herds of myriad of demons flew straight to the top from the sky. They were the ugly, slimy, scaly, disgusting and foul creatures that lived in the area. A glowing, pink arrow shot up and killed few in a sacred, pure light. They finally reached the top to see Kikyo shooting sacred arrows to kill the demons. She was guarding a statue of a woman in the middle of the platform summit. It had long hair and pointy ears and it was holding a see-through yellow, glass sphere in front of it. Kikyo was running low on arrows by the time she saw them.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" She shot another arrow at an oncoming group of demons. Sasuke took out the Tetsusaiga, making it transform but he also winced at the pain from his chest.

"Are you sure you're able to fight?" Seasor took out two kunais then put one in each hand.

"I'll be fine just worry about yourself." He replied coolly then activated his sharingan. The slimy demons attacked the boys only to be chopped up to bits. The pain caused Sasuke to slow down enough that his reflexes slackened, making some close strikes. He was almost bitten and clawed countless times as Seasor laid some cheap shots at the demons. Many were defeated but still more swarmed the skies. A white serpent launched itself at Sasuke who let his guard down while other demons distracted him as well. Just as the serpent proceeded to bite a chunk out of his neck, a light green whip shot from no where and sliced the serpent's head off. He turned to see who it was and stared at her, Flare, who was glaring back at him but not as fiercely. Next to her stood Itachi and the imp who was cowering in fear. Itachi's eyes were the complete sharingan with a center pupil and three smaller pupils connected by a ring around the center. He didn't notice Sasuke as he fought off demons with his normal sword while its sheath was strapped to his back. The imp wore a brown kimono top and a balloon effect pants, a black pointy hat and carried a wooden staff with a head of a beauty and an old man carved into it. It also had green skin, yellow eyes, and a beak for a mouth. "You…" Sasuke just growled at her but her face remained expressionless.

"You have a lot of nerve finding me again, human." The green whip faded but her nails remained lime. Her left sleeve had no blood stains on it but blew slightly in the wind.

"This time I'll cut off more than just a limb." He raised the Tetsusaiga in front of him.

"It's not me you should be worried about unless you want your brother to die."

"Don't you even think about hurting him!" Itachi recognized the voice then turned around but almost dropped his weapon when he saw Sasuke injured.

"I would never do anything like that." She glanced over at Itachi who looked back at her once he felt her gaze. "I want you to keep killing these demons before anything else, understand?" He just nodded his head slightly then turned back around and joined the fight once more. She looked back then at the sky and immediately noticed lightning bolts dropping like rain towards her. She quickly jumped back but the lightning still caught her, causing blood to drip from the corners of her mouth and her right arm to land on the ground. Itachi turned back around and withdrew his sword once she dropped to her knees reluctantly. He pulled out a cloth from his pant's pocket and started to wipe the blood away from her face but she shrugged him off. "Your kindness is wasted. I feel nothing."

"But you're injured. I have to do something."

"Demons stand alone. Besides, you should be looking out for yourself."

"I'm not leaving you like this." Lightning still struck the ground and at the other demons while Sasuke's thoughts rolled.

'_Why is he helping that demon?! Was Kyogre's story real? How could he do this?!'_ He froze there in deep thought, not noticing another demon with claws, feet, huge jaws and a tail racing straight towards him. In one flash of lightning he turned around and was struck by the demon. It punched him in the forehead hard enough through the headband so blood dripped down. He fell to his knees as his vision turned blurry. "Ah! I can't see anything!" The demon slashed at the Tetsusaiga that he never let go of. He finally saw something, a blue tornado and a red tornado appeared and moved like winds. They collided together and formed a golden energy resembling a fissure on contact but he was the only one who saw this. _'What's that? Maybe if I strike it I can get rid of these demons!'_ He raised the Tetsusaiga and slashed at the energy. It broke the ground and destroyed all of the demons with one strike while breaking the ground violently into five fissures. After it vanished and the roars of the fallen demons faded, his sight returned to normal but his sharingan deactivated. The lightning stopped altogether while Itachi carried Flare to her feet and the imp struck the ground with its staff to create a flash of light. The three vanished before it cleared, leaving the platform strangely silent. Sasuke dropped the Tetsusaiga while gasping for breath but a lightning bolt dropped and struck his left arm. A massive shockwave of pain shot through his whole body as he clenched his arm and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Sasuke!" Kikyo and Seasor rushed to his side and she looked at his arm. It had no mark on it but she did see the jewel shard clearly.

"I KNEW IT!" The voice bellowed again from the heavens. They looked up and saw lightning dancing in the sky. "THE BOY HAS JEWEL SHARDS IN HIS ARMS! I SHALL TAKE THEM!" A huge thunderbolt struck the ground then changed into a little eleven-year-old girl. She had short brown hair, reaching only down to her shoulders and gold hoop earrings, made of pure Aztec gold of course. She wore a brown kimono top with lightning bolt patterns everywhere and tight, tan, short shorts. She also wore a white fox mask with golden eyes. The mask conceals her entire face and straps behind her back by a leather belt. Her sleeves are short, even to the point where she might not have sleeves, and her arms are thin but a little muscular, kind of scrawny. "Are you going to give them to me nicely or not?" Her voice sounded a lot softer and childish than before.

"She's a goddess?" Seasor skeptically wondered aloud.

"Do not underestimate her." Vaporeon warned while standing near the statue.

"Well? I'm waiting." She teased and walked forward but Kikyo aimed her last arrow at her.

"Stay back." She threatened but the little girl didn't flinch.

"That won't work on me." Kikyo shot the sacred arrow at the girl but she sliced it faster than a second. From a little below her elbows and down her arms turned into purple rubber gloves. Each one of her fingers mutated into massive claws of steel. Her eyes turned steely before she spoke. "If that's how you're going to be I'll take them by force!" Her voice was now filled with bloodlust as she walked closer. Sasuke tried to get up but he was paralyzed and screamed after every failed attempt. Seasor gripped his kunai and almost lunged for an attack but Vaporeon jumped in front of him.

"Stop!" A strong demonic aura emitted from him causing her to stop. She seemed un-phased but her eyes widened under her mask as she looked into Vaporeon's eyes and saw a familiar face but they reverted to normal once she knew what was going on.

"I recognize that power. You are Kyogre, no? The God of the Sea and Destruction?"

"Yes, I am." The girl smiled underneath her mask and chuckled a little.

"I know that if I fight you we would both be dead so I'll let you pass for now." Her arms turned back into their normal state. She turned to leave but Vaporeon stopped her.

"There is just one small thing I request. That sphere of yours, I must have it."

"For what?"

"You never know. I just have this feeling I'll need it." His demonic aura faded gradually.

"Fine, take it and never return unless you're prepared to fight me and die of course!" She laughed childishly and vanished in a bright flash of light. Vaporeon turned back around and looked at Seasor.

"Go and take that sphere from the statue and Kikyo heal Sasuke's arm." He sounded like he was distant as he looked down at the Tetsusaiga. Seasor stood up and put away the kunai as he walked over to the statue then took the glass sphere from the claw hands. He looked at the sphere and watched yellow energy dance inside it then walked over to Vaporeon and showed him.

"What's happening to it?" Vaporeon looked up and stared at the swirling energy.

"It's nothing. It means Ciara is close by."

"Is that her name?" He put the sphere into his pocket.

"Yes. Don't ever let it break or even be a little cracked or scratched unless you want to die." Seasor just nodded his head then turned to help Sasuke. Kikyo, with her sharp eyes, examined his arm. She pulled out a small jar of herbs from her pocket then took out one leaf and put it to his lips.

"You have to eat it. It will counter the effects. You won't feel any pain." Sasuke hesitated in thought before taking the leaf into his mouth and chewed on it. It tasted minty and burned in his mouth before he swallowed. Seconds later, the pain started to stop as he loosened the grip on his arm. "How does it feel?"

"It feels numb." He grabbed the Tetsusaiga and sheathed it then tried to stand up but Kikyo stopped him.

"I'm not done yet." She removed his headband then examined his forehead cut. He winced from the pain as she pulled out a white cloth. She wiped his forehead and bandaged it before it could get infected. She put his headband in her pocket along with the herb jar but she put the cloth in a separate pocket. "There. You should be fully healed in a couple of days and the numbness should wear off soon." He sighed in relief once he stood up with her. They journeyed back to the boat and by the time they did the sky remained clear and sunny once the clouds faded away. The weather was warm again along with the crystal-clear ocean. They climbed in the boat then set sail south.

"So where are we going?" Seasor asked with his hand in the water.

"To a place called Headstone Island but to get there we have to stop at Outset. So you can see your friends again." A big smile ran across Seasor's face.

"Alright!" He shouted cheerfully and splashed in the water. Sasuke smiled just looking at him then turned to look ahead. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starved." Sasuke laughed a bit and caused Seasor to turn around. "What's so funny?"

"You always say that." The look Seasor gave him caused Sasuke to hide his smile. Seasor turned back around and stared into the horizon. Vaporeon looked at Sasuke who was trying to fight off sleep.

"Sasuke, wake up." Said boy woke from his presleep trance then focused his attention on Vaporeon.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what you did at the island?"

"No. Wait a minute, you mean with those demons? Was that the power I needed?"

"Yes. It is called the Windscar. You have performed it once but you must practice from now on."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" He yawned deeply again. Vaporeon seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"Yes, but you will have to get up before dawn."

"Then I'll go to sleep as soon as I get there." He shut his eyes and drifted off into a light nap. After about an hour of sailing, Outset became clear on the horizon. The sun set low in the west and caused the sea to turn a deep orange-blue. Seasor shook Sasuke gently until he stirred. He opened his eyes slowly then glance at Seasor.

"We're here! Come on! Get up!" They docked a little while later then Seasor climbed out first. Sasuke followed them across the beach and to their house. Seasor walked inside first then Sasuke and found Naruto cooking dinner again and following a recipe book while Lavender stood in front of the wardrobe packing clothes in. Sweat dripped down Naruto's face as he stood right in front of the flame stove while mixing the soup with a medal ladle. He heard the door shut then turned around and smiled. His headband reflected some of the light in an amber glow.

"Hey, you came back! Kakashi-sensei is in the woods and Lavender is upstairs."

"Why is he in the forest?" Sasuke asked then yawned greatly.

"Some monsters came here earlier and he went to fight them off. Why did you get another sword?" He pointed to the Tetsusaiga with question.

"I, uh, needed it." He glanced over to Naruto as a sign to change the subject. He put his arm back to his side then looked around.

"Where's Missy? Did you save her?"

"She's on a pirate ship right now but they're coming here. Don't worry about her."

"Why is she on a pirate ship?"

"It's a long story."

"Say no more! Okay, well you can stay here for the night…and don't even think about fighting them, Sasuke! You're injured!" Sasuke just sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "I'm serious!"

"Whatever…" He mumbled then headed upstairs. When he reached his bed he took the Tetsusaiga out and leaned it against the wall then threw himself on the blankets. "Oh, this feels so good!" He didn't notice Lavender until he moved.

"Nice to see you're back." He closed the wardrobe door once Sasuke lifted his head and looked at him.

"What do you want?" Lavender took the laundry basket then walked to the corner.

"I want to know where you found that sword. I can tell it's not normal." He set the basket in the corner then turned to Sasuke.

"Why does it matter to you? Just leave me alone!" He buried his face in the pillows again while Lavender walked out. For awhile he heard Kikyo introduce herself to the others and dinner being served without him.

"I'll just wake up Sasuke." Naruto stood up from the table.

"Don't even bother. He doesn't want to be disturbed." Lavender took a drink of water as Naruto sat back down.

"He has a big day ahead of him filled with training and whatnot." Vaporeon finished first and left for the living room. The rest finished eating then Naruto washed all the dishes while Lavender changed in the bathroom. They all slept peacefully through the night except for Sasuke. He was still awake and sobbing into his pillow from another horrific nightmare about his brother. His eyes turned bloodshot and he kept trembling like an earthquake until he felt a warm hand at his shoulder. He paused a second then turned around to see the shadowy figure of Itachi standing by him.

"I-Itachi?" His voice was anything but steady.

"Sasuke…" He knelt down to his little brother and wiped the tears away from his face. "…I came back just for you. I'm sorry I left you but it won't happen again, I promise." He brought Sasuke into a warm hug and didn't let go. Sasuke hugged him back and buried his face in his chest.

"I don't want to be alone, aniki." Itachi hugged him tighter and breathed in his scent.

"I haven't heard you call me that in a long time." He broke the hug but still held on to Sasuke's arms. He put a hand up to Sasuke's forehead and wiped the wet bangs from his face. "I've missed you too." Sasuke smiled through his soft tears and clung to him. They stayed there for what seemed like hours before Sasuke fell asleep. Itachi set him down gently and tucked him in. He slipped to the doorway but stole another glance at Sasuke then ducked out of the room. Sasuke woke up and looked around an hour later. It was still dark outside and he hadn't move from the spot he laid in.

'_It was all a dream? But it felt so real.'_ He closed his eyes but opened them when he realized the Tetsusaiga was missing. He climbed off the bed quietly and wiped his eyes while he sneaked around. _'Where is it? It has to be here somewhere!'_ He found himself near Lavender's bed but no one was there. "Lavender." He looked to Kakashi's bed and noticed he wasn't there either. He crept downstairs and rubbed his eyes once more before reaching for the doorknob but his stomach roared loudly. "Wow, I didn't eat anything at all since breakfast. I don't want anyone to wake up so I'd better be quiet." He turned back around and entered the kitchen. He made himself something light then walked outside and stood on the porch. The streetlights shone dimly from the houses and lit everything around it in a silver moonlight. The wind howled and caused him to involuntary shiver until he finally moved. He snuck around the shadows and hid from any villagers up at night prowling the streets. He finally reached the steep hill and started to hike up but stayed close to the ground. However, he quickly regretted it once he hit the rocky terrain at the top. He took one step on the broken bridge only to have the first wooden board snap in half and splattered to the dark ocean. He held his breath then carefully and cautiously crossed the bridge but stayed close to the rope. He let out his breath in a sigh once he reached the other cliff. "Phew, that was close." He planted his feet firmly on the ground then continued into the shadowy depths of the forest. He hiked through the tall grass and jumped off a small cliff but bruised his knee slightly. Corpses of moblins, bird demons, and hog guards piled on the ground while their blood littered the place around them. A trail led deeper into the forest but divided into two paths. He grabbed a spear one of the hogs had and followed the trail until he came to another small cliff. He positioned himself so that he was lying on the grass and spying below. Kakashi fought off five knife-wielding moblins at the same time with one kunai in each hand but he suffered from a deep slash on his chest and many serious cuts scarred his arm. His mask was still on but his sharingan was exposed. Lavender fought off the hogs a few yards away on his left with his spear in his right hand and the sheathed Tetsusaiga in his left. They both looked severely tired but neither let their guard down for even an instant. Sasuke readied his spear for a charge but a hog snuck behind him and smashed him with a wooden pole on the chest. He flew back and he landed harshly on the clearing with a severely sore chest. Kakashi glanced his way then gave the final blow to the moblins once the hog dropped down. Sasuke tried to crawl away but the hog stepped on his back and readied its spear.

"Sasuke, get down!" He did as told and with amazing speed Kakashi darted in front of him then stabbed the hog through the heart and carelessly tossed it to the side while Lavender finished off the rest. He turned around and knelt down to the boy. "Are you alright? You look messed up." He slid his headband down diagonally to cover his left eye.

"I'm fine." He muttered so only Kakashi could hear him. He helped Sasuke stand up then sighed once he let go of him.

"That has to be the last of them. Let's go home and finally get some sleep." He led the way through the grass and cliffs and Lavender followed him closely but Sasuke caught up to him and grabbed his arm, forcefully turning him around.

"Why did you steal my sword?" He stole a glance at his eyes and noticed as they turned black for an instant then reverted back to white. Lavender smirked then shrugged him off.

"I wanted to lure you in but I didn't use it." His voice remained low and calm but a strange undetectable aura emitted from him. He turned back around and followed Kakashi out, leaving Sasuke alone. He realized they were leaving without him so he caught up quickly. They snuck around until they reached the house. Kakashi treated his cuts then Lavender's but the reluctant boy refused only to have an insistent Kakashi force him. Sasuke immediately went upstairs and to bed while the others followed a few minutes later. Lavender quietly placed the Tetsusaiga near Sasuke then climbed into bed.

The sun rose the next morning very vivid and the sky remained clear. Everyone woke up except for Sasuke and ate breakfast. They went outside to greet the locals and left Vaporeon inside. Sasuke's eyes started to flicker until they opened. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight and slowly stood up. _'Ugh, I feel horrible.'_ He changed into a clean blue shirt with his clan symbol on the back and cream shorts. He put his bloodstained clothes in the laundry basket and carried it downstairs.

"I thought you would never wake up." Vaporeon waited for him in the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" He walked closer to the door and put his hand on the knob.

"They're outside greeting everyone. Remember, training starts today."

"Yeah, yeah." He stepped on to the porch and was immediately greeted by a small crowd of girls.

"Sasuke!" One girl shrieked. "Long time no see! I thought you were dead!"

"Me too!" Another one shouted from the back. He smiled lightly and made his way through the crowd while greeting anyone who came near. He stopped at the well and brought a bucket of water up. He washed his torn clothes until they were stain-free then dumped the dirty water in another well. Kikyo spotted him from the mailbox then walked up to him.

"Good morning." Sasuke ringed out his clothes then stood up.

"Good morning." He sighed and carried the laundry basket inside.

"If you want, I can sew that shirt back together for you." He turned around and handed her the basket.

"Thanks." He fixed himself up a quick breakfast then walked back outside, leaving Kikyo to her work. Vaporeon jumped outside in the knick of time with the Tetsusaiga. "Can't training wait until later?"

"No, I told you today will be nothing but training. We leave tomorrow for Headstone Isle."

"Why so soon?"

"The sooner we set sail the sooner you will be able to defeat Groudon." They hiked up the hill and stopped at the very top. Vaporeon jumped in front of the bridge and faced Sasuke. "Draw your sword." Sasuke stepped back a few yards and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. He dropped it once it transformed but quickly picked it up again. Vaporeon sighed then walked over. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sore but I'll be fine." He held the Tetsusaiga back out in front of him.

"Were you, by chance, fighting monsters last night?"

"How did you know?"

"Lavender told me everything. It serves you right to sneak out knowing full well you have to rest up for training."

"I couldn't sleep, okay? I was bored so I helped them." Vaporeon jumped back to the bridge.

"Tell me details later. Focus on my demonic aura as well as your own and try to see the Windscar but do nothing else." He concentrated and stood his ground until the golden power appeared between the collisions of both auras. He focused even harder to make it more vivid.

"I see it clearly. Thanks for the help." He dropped his focus and everything disappeared. He sheathed the Tetsusaiga and started hiking down the hill while Vaporeon followed him into town.

"Remember that technique. It will come in handy for future battles." Vaporeon headed to the beach and Sasuke walked into Orca's house, the bottom room of the condo. He walked into the basement and Orca stood in the center of the room on an old carpet while holding a spear.

"Sasuke? You have returned! I have long awaited this day and erm, where is the sword you once had?"

"I don't need it anymore but I gave it to Seasor." He closed the door and walked up to the frail looking old man. "I came here to train."

"Is that so? You do remember how to use kunais, right?"

"Yeah." Orca stepped out of the way, revealing a target in the back.

"From here I want you to throw a kunai in the dead center of the target and yes it has to be dead center. If it's slightly off I won't count it."

"Fine." Sasuke pulled out a kunai and readied his throw. He took exact aim and precision on where the dead center might be. He gripped the cold metal tightly then threw it but it stuck just above the center circle.

"Not good enough. Keep trying." He pulled out another kunai and threw it but it landed just barely before the second ring. "You could be here all night just throwing kunais around. I don't mind." Sasuke ignored the old man and gripped another one.

'_Pull it together, Sasuke! You can do this just concentrate!'_ He began to throw it but the door slammed open, throwing his kunai off course. Orca ducked and the kunai hit the wall then fell to the floor. Sasuke turned around and spotted Naruto in the doorway. He was looking at Sasuke who was glaring at him by now. "Naruto! You ruined my concentration!"

"Oops."

"Oops? Is that all you can say? Oops? How about apologizing to me?"

"Alright, I'm sorry! Are you happy now?" He shot Sasuke a dirty look but was replied by a glare.

"Far from it."

"Knock it off, you two!" Orca rose to his feet carefully. "Every time you two are even in the same presence of one another you fight! I'm getting sick and tired of it and I'm sure everyone else is too!"

"Well, he acts like he's better than everyone!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke accusingly.

"Not everyone."

"You see! There he goes again! I can't stand it!"

"Then get out and leave me alone for once!" Naruto put his hand down and continued to glare at Sasuke. He finally walked out of the door and slammed it shut behind him. Silence fell over then Sasuke turned around and continued to throw kunais. He threw them in anger, making everyone miss the center. Orca stood there quietly while continuing to study his movements. He pondered for a moment then gazed right into Sasuke's eyes and thought he saw red.

"Wait!" He walked over to Sasuke who paused breathless.

"What? What's wrong?" He inspected his eyes without touching his face.

"On your travels, did your eyes change?"

"What do you mean?"

"The sharingan, did you achieve it?" Sasuke could tell his voice was traced with anticipation.

"Yeah, but it's not complete." Orca bursted out in joy and a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Sasuke, I knew you could do it! Everyone else doubted you but I still remained faithful! Although it's a little late compared to your brother, Itachi activated it when he was eight but oh well! You must train hard from now on! Yes! Train very hard!" He went absolutely crazy for an old man but Sasuke just stood there, stunned by his reaction.

"But it's not complete yet."

"Hm? What was that my star pupil?"

"I said it's not complete yet." Orca stopped completely then turned around to the boy.

"Let me see." Sasuke's black eyes turned into the incomplete sharingan and Orca examined it. "Son of a gun. You're right. This will be a problem but the only solution is to train so keep throwing kunais at the target. I want to see you hit dead center every time." He backed up and Sasuke threw another kunai. It landed right in the center of the target and he smiled a little at that. "Great! You hit it finally! Keep practicing until you hear me say very good." Sasuke kept throwing kunais at the target and landed them all in the center. When he ran out, he took the kunais off the target and started all over again. This went on for hours until twilight descended upon the island. "Very good. A little rusty but impressive. You can go home now and if you're in the area again stop by for more training."

"…Right…" He gathered all the kunais and put them away then walked outside. Not many people were out at this hour so he walked home quietly. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, his black eyes met with Naruto's crystal blue ones in a silent glare. The others sat around the table silently, just watching them stare at each other angrily while the tension grew. Lavender was the first to look away as he began to drink water while Kikyo stood up.

"Sasuke, I finished sewing your shirt for you. It's with your other clothes." He broke the glare and looked at her.

"Thanks." He coolly replied then took a seat quietly. They ate ramen for dinner that night. Once they were finished Seasor took every bowl and washed them faster than anyone ever could. Lavender went to bed early as Kakashi told him to do. Seasor decided to call it a night after the dishes were washed and put away. Kakashi and Kikyo sat in the living room and talked for a little then went to bed. The house remained silent and almost ghost-like if it wasn't for the crickets outside. Sasuke dimmed the lights down a little and sat in front of the fire. He stared boringly into the flames and imagined his own little battle amongst the heat. He yawned quietly then continued to stare but that quickly went away when he heard Naruto's footsteps lead out of the house so he stood up and walked outside. The cool air calmed his skin and made him involuntary shiver. He looked over to Naruto who was staring at the silver full moon. "Hey." Naruto turned to him then turned away in disgust.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"Go away. There's nothing to talk about." Sasuke walked up next to him and leaned on the railing.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was just under a lot of pressure."

"So? You threw kunais before."

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that," He sighed quietly before continuing. "I have to make sure Missy comes back safely; bring my brother back home before he dies for good, get help from a demon who hates me, and help save the world!"

"Is that what you were doing? I had no idea…I thought you and Seasor were just going to save Missy and that's it. And, you've seen Itachi? Is he okay? I haven't seen him for seven years!"

"He's fine." Sasuke mumbled then turned to walk inside. "I'm leaving tomorrow and probley won't be back for a long time so keep an eye out for Missy for me." He walked upstairs and plopped himself on his bed. A little while later, Naruto came in and went straight to sleep on his bed. The night passed by silently with few exceptions from a light thunderstorm.


End file.
